Half Skeleton Girl
by mika3451
Summary: What if a scientist made a half monster and they could do things that others couldn't. how would that change things? How would a certain skeleton react when she has the key to finding what was lost and stopping the resets. Set after monsters are freed
1. Qween

"Okay, okay, guys it's on! This is the first log for experiment new world. A fusion between homosapien and monster! We are based on Mount Ebott where the legends say the monsters were forced underground. All because they couldn't agree, it's a sad story." the young happy voice of a woman crackled out as the tape began to play.

"Yes, it is!" another woman's voice was heard in the background.

"Hush Anna, well back on topic we found the remains of a few 'monsters'. But we actually have a theory that they were mutants from a different way that our DNA went. Like distant cousins of homosapien. So we are trying to fuse the DNA from the monsters we found to human DNA of eggs to make the first human/ monster hybrid." Her voice crackled out as the tape ended

* * *

"This Is Doctor Merry again it has been four months since the start of our experiment, the first one hundred experiments failed. The monster chromosome would not take to about thirty, the other's the chromosome either took over of the embryo, or the embryo would just give up life. We are unsure why. At this point in time we are going back to testing on animals and pulling on the weird energy we found that this mountain makes." this time ti was a tape that played, the screen was in faded color showing a woman in her late twenty's with frizzy curly black hair that rested just past her shoulders. Bright blue eyes stared at the screen with sadness deep in them. Dark rings framed her eyes from lack of sleep along with pale skin from lack of sunlight. her shirt was wrinkled like she just crawled out of bed. her hand reached forward behind the camera cutting the picture.

* * *

"Okay so this is doctor Marry again the animal testing went well no problems in that field, it has been fourteen months since we went back to testing on our animal subjects." the same woman flickered to life on a new tape, the colors looked less faded. the woman even looked better to the last tape, full of life and happiness sparkled deep in her eyes.

"So far it looks like the monster DNA that we found was of some type of skeletal monster, a flame monster, that's not odd how do they even keep from going out? Back on topic Marry, some type of dinosaur monster and a blob monster. Those four monsters have uncontaminated DNA that we can use. We are going back to human testing in the morning" Her pale ink stained hand reached up to cover her mouth as a deep yawn escaped past her pink lips. "Let's hope for the best."

* * *

The picture flared to life as the same woman from before popped up on the screen this time in a lab behind weird equipment "Doctor Marry again experiments 550-625 were a failure DNA from the blob monster would not take to the human egg. The Embryo kept losing all will to live. So we will be trying the skeletal monster next. This is the start of experiment 626. Injecting skeletal monster DNA now." The needle injected into the egg and pulled out just as the screen started to shake.

"It looks like a minor earthquake the DNA was injected successfully" she looks down at the screen to her right "The energy readings are off the charts!" reaching for the com next to her she presses down on the button before yelling into it "What the hell is going on?" after a few moments a male voice is heard

"It's the Mountain ma'am. Its emitting a lot of energy and we can't figure out why! If we can't stop it, it will destroy everything in a ten-mile radius." the voice cuts off as the doctor jumps up flinging the char onto its back her white lab coat failing out behind her, slamming her hand down on the com she yells

"I'm on my way, Marry out!" turning she runs out the room leaving the camera on. a figure of black with a white skeletal face materialize out of the shadows walking past the camera toward the egg that was named 626. He opens his mouth to speak and a white nose cuts across the video. Its eyes glow one yellow the other blue as it reaches out its white hands toward the egg. Holes fill where the palms should be as the tall slender figure places its hand over the eggs, its smile gets wider as its palms glow the same color as the tape cuts out, flickering back to life with no sign of the man. after about an hour Marry walks back into the room stopping to pick up her chair and place it back onto its legs before sitting down.

"Phew that was close it appears that the energy source from mount Ebott likes to randomly waver. The flex in energy… wait" her voice cuts off as she checks over the readings "it worked? It worked experiment 626 IS A GO! IT SURVIVED!" she yells jumping up from her chair knocking it back onto its back as she does a happy dance around the room.

* * *

Another video in better quality showed the Doctor Marry now in her thirties, her black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. "The experiment 626 or Qweenith as the team have named her is now at the age of five and is smarter than every child her age. She has recently started reading books on collage level on her own." She says in an excited way. The camera moves to show a young girl with bone white skin, chocolate brown hair fell in long curls around her body as she lay on a dark purple rug pouring over a book. the camera zoomed in on her hands.

"It appears that since she is half skeleton monster her skin is bone white, yet around her eyes, nose, shoulders, fingers, and toes are dark in only what we can guess is reminiscent of the markings of a skeleton. Her eyes are a startling too; their lavender color is something we cannot figure out." The girls dark blue sweeter hung around her body, black pants clung to her short legs as green socks covered her tiny feet.

"We recently did a mapping of her brain and she is using lobs that no normal human uses. we are in awe. But there are a few side-affects. She has nightmares that cause her powers to act out. The last one she sent everything in her room flying across it at the wall. It has many of the scientists freaked. I asked Dr Eric about it and he said she's in what he calls a pupa stage. The more energy she absorbs the more she will grow or transition into the next stage." Tapping her chin with one long finger she adds "That's another thing we can't figure out whenever the source starts to freak out and the energy overflows our system she absorbs the energy with no problem. Like a living battery, no one has an idea what happens to that energy or how she's even still alive after so much exposure to it but Qween, or 626 is the most interesting living being to date."

* * *

The camera flipped on again showing a startled Doctor Merry. "This is doctor Merry again subject 626 is now ten and is showing signs of what the others think is loneliness. She sits in dark rooms and talks to the shadows. She has even started call them dad. What's even freakier is that when we ask her about it she says her 'dad' is the one who gave her the will to live. She even says he watches over her now." her hand rubs at her tired eyes as she collects her thoughts.

"We even reviewed the tap and a figure we can't explain is seen it in. It has scared the other scientists so we have decided to make her a sibling hopping to stop whatever this thing is from trying to take her from us. Whatever it is has the ability to tamper with thing in this world so we can't leave 626 on her own anymore."

* * *

Falling, I keep falling. Why am I falling? I think as I open my eyes to see dark blue tile on the ceiling casted in dark creepy shadows. No! Not again! I think as white hot pain ripples through me retching a scream out of me. The voice that reaches me ears is not my own but a deeper male voice that rips from my chest and out my mouth. Please not this again!

"-! Hang on!" I hear a young male voice filled with desperation yell, the same voice that always haunts this dream. White fills my eyes blinding me as I lift my hand to see the same hole in the center of it. I've seen this hand over a hundred times, fear grips my gut as I know what happens next.

"JUST HANG ON -!" The voice screams as they try to stop whatever is happening to me. I feel my eyes widen in horror as my hand starts to crack and split apart disappearing before my very eyes. "NO!" that same voice yells as the sounds of crashing drowns out my screams. Pains fills my head and surrounds my eyes as I feel my skull start to crack around my eyes slowly crumbling in on its self, down my cheeks and up the crown of my head. A black goo starts to gurgle up my throat and out my mouth causing me to chock on my screams, the same goo starts too pour out the cracks in my skull and out of my eyes.

"QWEEN! WAKE UP!" a crackly scared voice reaches me in that dark pain filled place, pulling me out before it ends. My body launches forward on its own purple light sending pillows flying as the blankets wrapped around me in a clutching grip. Causing me to fall on to the cold tile floor face first, my white hands catching me. Panting, my wide lavender eyes take in my surroundings to see I'm back in the real word and not stuck in that repeating nightmare again. My eyes are greeted with the same cold white walls, even if the shadows dance along them. Book shelf's line one wall covered in all different books from fairy tales, cookbooks, to all kinds of science books. Lifting one hand I place it on my full sized bed. kicking my foot, I free my bone white legs from my blankets crushing grip as my knee length black shorts cling to my legs. Pulling myself off the cold white tile of my room, I sit on the bed. Placing my face in my hands, my chocolate curly brown hair falls to my lower back, fanning around my shoulders as I rest my elbows on my knees. I take deep breath in like the doctors taught me to after one of those dreams, seven in hold for four than out for seven.

"Qween?" I hear the same crackly, poppy voice ask me with a slight sacred wine to it. Dropping my hands, I flicker my lavender eyes over to look at my little brother standing at the foot of the bed. His small hand lifted in the air unsure of what to do. His small frame stands at about four foot three, not bad for being six. His small frame was engulfed in orange flame, showing his distress. The orange flames cast a soft glow across my room, causing the shadows to dance in unusual ways. A red gem sat in the center of his forehead between two dark crimson eye brows. Dark crimson flames formed a mow-hawk on the top of his little head. Ruby red eyes stared up at me filled to the brim with tears, causing a small cloud of steam to rise from his eyes only to disappear in the dark air.

"Hey Calcifer, please don't cry." The soft hum of my voice filled the room as Cal wiped at his eyes with the back of an orange flame covered hand.

"I'm not crying!" He yells, in a voice that always reminded me of how a camp fire would crackle and pop.

"You wouldn't wake up! And you kept crying out! I got so scared sis!" He says as the tears fell from his ruby eyes as he started to cry. The hiss of his tears reached my ears as they ran down his fiery cheeks leaving gray scorch marks where they killed the flame. Opening my arms wide Calcifer's small feet patter across the room as he ran into my arms, his body rocking with sobs. His flames licked at my body casting it in his eternal warmth. My arms tighten around his small body as I held him tight trying to keep his flames in check as he cried. My magic hums to life casting a purple glow throughout the room mixing with my brother's orange light throughout the room. I rub my cold white hand across the top of his head threading my dark fingers through his flame mow-hawk repeatedly to calm him back down. After a few minutes his tears die down and small hick ups make there presents known. Giggling, I watch as the last of his flames die off his skin giving me a view of his beautiful glowing sunset orange skin. His hair still is alight with crimson flames but died down enough that it's a small flame that sat between two pointed orange ears.

"Sorry Sis." He murmurs from my chest through hick ups. Giggling at his cuteness, I lift his face to rub my nose against his causing his cheeks to alight in a crimson light.

"It's alright Cal." I whisper kissing his forehead. "You know I'm always here for you." Pulling away I bite my dark lower lip in concentration the air fills with a static hum as I flaring my magic. My two fluffy white pillows start to glow a light lavender as they float into the air about three feet off the ground and start to move slowly back toward the bed.

"Wow sis! You're getting better!" The crackling voice of Cal fills my ears causing me to break concentration sending my pillows flying toward us. Grabbing my baby brother, I knock him to the ground as the pillows hit the wall behind us with a 'thud' sound. Laughter fills the room as I sit up pulling my brother up and into my lap. My dark hand rubs at the back of my head as I look at the pillows on resting on the other side of the room. Looking down at my brother I watch with laughter filled lavender eyes as he turns to look up with me with ruby eyes full of mischief a wide toothy grin spreads across his face exposing his bright glowing yellow flame teeth.

"Guess you're not getting better after all" he laughs out in a popping voice as my cheeks puff ad turn dark wine purple in embarrassment. Our laughter is cut off as the sharp sound of the warning system screeches through the room, the red warning lights flood the room breaking our peace startling my brother.

"Experiments 626 and 767 please report to the lab 36! Repeat! Experiments 626 and 767 report to lab 36 immediately! This is not a drill!" The loud fear filled voice of one of the scientists filled our room. Feeling the small warm hand of my brother in mine I grab his tightly as I lift him out of my lap. Standing at my full height of five foot eight, my green silken night shirt falls around my thighs hanging from thin straps from my shoulders, pulling my brother after me towards the door as the red lights and alarms fill the background.

"Sis?" Calcifer's voice crackles in question.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" I say pulling him behind me, my eyes hardening into an icy stare, as I pull him out the door. Our footfalls echo around us as we run through the hallways to get to lab 36. The metal grates clack against the metal frame echoing against throughout the halls as the scientists ran through out their labs from computer to computer clicking away as the lights flicker. The walkway began to shake, rocking us back and forth. My hand is ripped out of Calcifer's as I am knocked on to my hands and knees. Calcifer's yelp reaches my ears as he hits the rail. Turning my head my eyes widen in horror. I watch in slow motion as Cal starts to fall over the rail. My hand lifts off the ground reaching for him as his bare orange feet fly into the air past my outstretched hand as he falls over. Diving to catch him I watch as he falls toward the ground. Tears fill my eyes as they glow orchid, magic fills the air as the orchid light surrounds my baby brother, catching him before he hits the ground. Grounding my teeth, I lift him back up to the walkway before I sit him on his feet. Reaching out my dark hands grab on to his orange shoulders as my lavender eyes scan his body for any injures. His wide ruby eyes filled with fear and tears catch mine as he starts to sniffle. Pull him in for a tight hug I hold him tight tell he calms down before I stand back up, latching my hand firmly onto his forearm this time. I pull him along with me to lab 36. We run along what is left of the white hallways of the labs. Our bare feet smack against the cold tile as we reach the doors to lab 36. The large glass doors slide open as we walk in to be greeted by the back of 'Mom' the head scientist on our project, as she types away at the computers.

"Oh thank god! You too made it! We don't know how much longer we can hold it!" Her sweet motherly voice greeted us as she turns to us for a second before turning back to the computers typing as fast as she could. My hand moves down to Cal's hand, squeezing it tight in reassurance, I pull him over to the computers with me as I look over the energy read out.

"What's going on? The readout is in the red!" I yell worriedly letting go of Cal's hand to type at the computers faster than 'mom'.

"We have no idea!" one of the scientists high pitched voice yelled typing away at a computer off to my right, trying to draw some of the extra energy away from the cells and get them out of the red. "All of a sudden the barrier went nuts and started to poor energy out faster than we could use or store it! Twenty-seven years we have been here and this is the first time it has acted out this bad since we've been watching it! Last time it acted out it almost caused a natural disaster that would have killing everyone in a ten-mile radius!" the scientist yelled in fear.

"The night I was made." I whisper catching moms attain. "What can we do to stop this?" I ask as type away thinking over things to do.

"By the reading the source is going out! So the only thing we can do is drain it!" Mom yelled in her stern voice

"ARE YOU CRAZY! IF WE DO THAT THE CELLS WILL EXPLODE! OR THE MOUNTAIN WILL COLLAPSE CAUSING A WORSE DISASTER!" Dr Eric yelled from across the other side of the room.

"IF WE DON'T EVERYONE WITHING A FIFTY MILE RADIUS WILL DIE!" another scientist yells to the left of me. Hearing the sniffle of my brother all other sounds diaper, my lavender eyes widen flickering around the room to find him. His form is cowered in a corner off to the left of me, tears stream down his face darkening his orange cheeks. His dark orange pant clad knees are pulled up to his chest as he cries. Feeling my resolve strengthen, I push away from the computers and walk over to my baby brother pulling him into a hug.

"Hey" I whisper whipping the tears from his ruby eyes. I smile wide "You trust your big sister right?" I ask as he nods his head

"Well than you know big sister won't let anything happen to you, right?" I ask as he wipes the tears from his cheeks.

"Yeah" his voice pops out

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Sis will fix this!" I whisper pulling him tight against me keeping my tears in. "I love you Calcifer. Don't you ever forget that okay." I whisper kissing the top of his flame covered head before letting him go. Standing tall, I run out of the room and down the hallways ignoring the calling of my name from many scientists as well as 'mom' and Calcifer.

'For my brother!' I think as I run out the doors that lead to the source. The dark night surrounds the forest in a black cloak as I run up the worn dirt path to the source. A barrier that surrounds all the openings to the mountain. The main opening covered a twenty-foot span. Stopping in front of the barrier I take deep breaths of cool night air, lifting my dark hands slowly. I place them on the barrier expecting it to be hard like a glass shell like all the other times I've been here. My hands fall through the barrier as the shell turns into something like a rubbery jelly. Feeling the energy flare in the barrier, I take a deep breath as my fingers dip deeper into it. Gritting my teeth, I contain a scream as the energy starts to wash over my body, filling my 'core'.

'I have to contain all of this! For Cal!' I think as I force my feet to move pushing my body forward further into the source. White hot pain courses through my body as the energy ripples through me again, like a wave crashing over the beach. A pop catches my ears as a light floats up from my chest to float in front of me. The light fades a little giving me a view of heart made of glass floating in front of me. My eyes squint in wonder as another wave hits me. The light in the heart grows brighter like a flame, changing color to a purple as the energy fills me and fades back leaving white flakes dancing around the center like a snow globe as the wave dissipates.

"SIS!" I hear the voice of my little brother scream as he runs towards me. My eyes widen with fear as mom grabs him by the shoulders keeping him from reaching me.

"NO SIS! PLEASE COME BACK!" he screams as another wave hits me ripping a scream from my throat this time. Tears fill my eyes as his flames start to brighten the clearing, shadows dance in the bright orange, red, and yellow glow.

"SIS! NO! LET ME GO!" Cal's fear filled voice reaches me as I grit my teeth turning to him I smile wide hiding my pain giving him a thumbs up.

"NO!" he screams reaching a hand out to me catching the plant life around him on fire. Turning back to the barrier I dig my hands into it snarling as I pulling it open. Tears stream down my face as determination fills me.

'I have to keep my brother safe no matter what!' I think as I look up meeting the green eyes of a monster goat boy about my brothers age, a kind smile stretches across his lips as he holds out his white fur covered hand toward me. His fur is pure white, like fresh fallen snow unblemished by the sins of my world. A grass green and dandelion yellow sweeter cling to his shoulders stopping just past his hips, dark pants cover his legs leaving his fluffy white paws exposed. Another wave of energy hits me causing me to cry out, tears stream down my face as I look at the boy to see his smile has fallen to a worried look.

"H-H-Hey w-what are y-you doing in here little one?" I ask as I let go of one side of the barrier bracing my side against it to reach for his hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispers dropping his hand closing his eyes in defeat. Fear grips my gut with ice cold claws as I see the look in his eyes. Pushing myself further I reach out grabbing his wrist as another wave of pain digs through my body.

"H-hey now k-kid I'm not l-leaving you in a p-place like this." I force out with a wide smile as I pull on his wrist trying to pull him towards me.

"W-wait you're not supposed to be a-able to do that!" his started voice yells as something grabs hold of him twisting around his body, pulling him back into the dark. Looking up my eyes meet the red eyes of a demon with a child's face as it laughs trying to pull the boy out of my hold.

"Oh no you don't!" I scream pulling energy from the barrier I reach out with my other hand gripping it tightly against his wrist, bracing my hips against the barrier. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOUR MESSING WITH!" I scream as the pain dulls and my eyes light up with Wine purple flames.

"who are you?" the demon asks in a taunting, gurgling childlike voice, dark black slug drips from its wide smile and its red eyes as it wrapping itself around the boy's waist.

"I AM QWEENITH! HALF SKELETON HALF HUMAN AND I WONT LET YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHILD DEMON!" I roar out pulling hard ripping the monster child out of its hold. Its screeches reach my ears; wrapping my arms tightly against the boy as we fall out of the barrier. Hitting my back against the ground I scuttle backwards from the barrier to be wrapped in the arms of my brother and mom as the barrier started to fall. Grabbing my family, I turn my body so my back is to the barrier shielding them. A scream is ripped from my body as the last wave from the barrier hits my back and is absorbed into my body as everything turns too black.


	2. Waking up

-Calcifer's pov-

My eyes widen in horror as I watch the once thick, blurry barrier start to collapse in on its self. Bright colors of yellow, red, orange, blue, green, and purple ripple up the barrier as it prepares its final wave.

"IT'S COMING DOWN!" Mom yells pulling me tight against her body. Qween grabs the goat kid beside her, jumping to her feet, she pulls the boy behind her as she runs to us. In a blur of motion, she pulls mom, the goat kid, and I close. Tucking us into her cold chest, she places herself in-between us and the barrier. Her pain filled grunts fill my ears as the last waves of energy from the barrier hits. My sisters hold on us tightens as she absorbs the energy from the blast, stopping the destruction of the town. Her pain filled scream was ripped from her chest as the final wave hit us, echoing through the clearing. Water sizzles on my hot checks, mixing with the air as my sister's bright lavender eyes close. Her hold on us loosen, as she falls to her knees.

"NO!" I shout as I watch her fall in slow motion. Her long curly brown hair floats behind her in a way that would be beautiful if we were in a different situation. My bright orange hands grab her green night shirt wrinkling it in my smaller hands as I try to keep her from falling. Mom's white lab coated arms grab my sister around her waist, pulling her weight off of my smaller body. Slowly she lays her onto her side, fumbling around mom starts to check my sister over.

"Easy there." Mom mutters as she continues to look her over, her ink stained hands run across her forehead as she whispers. "You did well Qween."

"I'm s-sorry. I'm s-so s-s-sorry." I hear the goat boy whisper. "She should h-have l-left m-me. W-why? Why w-would she s-save me?" He cries, anger fills me as I feel my flames cover my body. Turning to the boy.

"YOU!" I scream as my flames rise off my body, and pour out of my mouth, turning red in anger. Reaching out I grab the boy by the front of his green and yellow striped sweater lifting him up until his toes barely touched the ground. "MY SISTER RISKED HER LIFE TO SAVE YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER KINDNESS!" I snap shaking the boy in my hands, the flames pouring out of my mouth thicker. "YOU UNGRATEFUL TWERP!" I snap my hands griping his sweater tighter.

"CALCIFER! That is enough! Qween would not condone such actions! Neither will I!" Mom snaps at me. Gritting my teeth, I drop the goat kid on his feet watching with hard ruby eyes as he stumbles. Mom turns to the boy next. "Qween saved You because she loves children. She cannot and will not watch a person let alone a child suffer. She's a bleeding heart this one." She chuckles as a single tear falls from her eyes as she runs her fingers through my sister's hair. "Now!" she says starting to clap her hand together but stops. Ripping my eyes away from my sleeping sister I look up to see mom's eyes are wide as her mouth opens and closes like a fish in shock. Whipping my head around faint voices reach my pointed ears as my flames still consume my body in their orange glow. My ruby eyes widen as a few figures appear out of the cave opening that was once blocked by the barrier my sister absorbed.

The first to step out of the cave is a small human girl. Her medium length straight brown hair with short bangs flutter around her sweet smiling tan face. A gentle breeze pulls at her light magenta and blue striped long sleeved shirt. Blue pants cover her legs with plain brown shoes. Her laughter reaches my ears as she reaches back to someone behind her. Two tall large fuzzy humanoid goat monsters laugh at the girl's antics. The shorter of the two wares a long blue robe that has some weird rune on the chest. Her red eyes flicker over to us. Her large paw reaches out to grab the taller goat man beside her.

The tall goat man's black eyes land on us as I watch him closely. He stands taller than anyone I have ever seen. His blond mane and beard sit on white fur. A suit of armor glints in the light of the full moon, his blue cape flutters behind him as he starts to walk toward us. He pauses for a moment as four other monsters come up behind him. One is a tall blue fish woman, followed closely by an orange-yellow stout reptile-monster. Behind them are two skeletons one tall and thin like a bean pole sis would say, the other short and big boned. The goat monster points over to us speaking to the others. Grabbing the goat kid sister saved I push him behind me as I stand in front of him and my family.

"Stay where you are!" I yell at them in a crackling voice causing them to pause momentarily before the two goats walk closer. "I mean it!" I scream as my flames change color to blue rising off my body to make me appear bigger then I am.

"Cal! Stop!" Mom yells at me as I stand taller. 'It's my turn to protect my sister!' I think as I put my fists up like she taught me.

"D-Dad? M-Mom? F-Frisk?" The soft sobbing voice of the boy behind me reaches me ears causing me to turn to him startled.

"MOM? DAD?" I ask as the goat kid runs past me into the open arms of his parents. My flames die down as I watch as the family is reunited.

"Asriel?! How?" the harmonic voice of his mother reaches my ears making my heart hurt with an unknown emotion. His father and mother grab him pulling him into a tight hug along with the girl, Frisk. I tilt my head to the side as I watch the family before me, something my sister and I have never had. They hold the goat kid Asriel tightly in their arms, tears stream down his mothers and fathers faces leaving streaks in their white fur.

"It was that girl mom! Dad! She saved me! She pulled me out somehow." Asriel said drawing their eyes back toward us. I feel cold fear grip my gut as they look at my helpless sister knocked out on the grass.

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WOULD LIKE TO MEET THIS HUMAN!" A loud voice from the tall skeleton demands.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yell as my flame turn red in anger contorting my voice into a popping mess. "YOU WONT TOUCH MY SISTER!" I yell my voice getting deeper.

"CAL! STOP QWEEN CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE ENERGY! IF YOU LOSE CONTROL WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Mom yells causing my flames to die in a heartbeat.

"Sister?" The shorter skeleton mutters. "Listen kid, we are not going to hurt you or your sister, okay. My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton; this here is my brother Papyrus." The short skeleton says motioning to the taller skeleton with his hand. "This is Alphys, and Undyne" He continues motioning to the orange reptile then the giant blue fish monster. Then he points to the two goat people and the little girl "This is Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk okay? We're friends." He says his smile getting larger as he winks at us.

"W-what's w-w-wrong with the h-human?" Alphys asked in a sweet soft concerned voice walking toward us slowly.

"She's not a human, not fully anyway." Mom mutters running her fingers through her hair.

"What does that mean?" Undyne asks narrowing her one yellow eye. Sighing mom's ink stained hand reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose as she asks

"Are any of you a doctor or a scientist?"

"I'm a s-scientist, w-why?" Alphys asks in a studded her eyes reflect her worry behind her glasses.

"Oh good! Then you'll understand." Mom's voice lightens as her hand falls from her face. Her hand goes to her lab coat pocket digging for her cellphone. Pulling out her smart phone her fingers speed across the glass screen as she dials the lab. "Yes this is Merry, prepare the medical bay. Qween absorbed the source and is now unconscious." She pauses to listen to someone on the other side. "I don't know how long she'll be out! This is nothing like last time!" She yells in anger. "No! I think she is going into another metamorphic stage, like last time. Have everything prepared." Mom says ending the phone call with a long sigh dropping the phone back into her pocket.

"Now we just need to get her back to the lab." Mom says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP!" The tall skeleton shouts in a light charismatic voice, wide smile on his face. Walking over to my sister in long strides his red scarf flutters behind him. His rib cage was covered in a white chest peace with gold trim, reminding me of some of the fantasy anime sister would watch with me. Blue briefs cover his pelvis with a bright golden belt holding them up. Long red boots covered his leg bones up to his knees. 'What the HELL?' I think starring at him

"Great idea Pap!" The shorter one replies with a lazy smile on his face. I watch with hawk eyes as Papyrus walks past, winking as his red gloved hand rubbed over the top of my head startling me.

-Papyrus pov-

The little flame boy watches me with startling sharp ruby eyes for being so young. The thought of what the flame boy and his sister have been through pulls at my smile. Walking over to the girl I bind down to grab the half human girl. My red gloved hands reach under her knees and shoulders. Pulling her close to my ribs the first thing that worries me is how light she is. My eye sockets widen as I turn the girl getting a good view of her face. I feel my cheek bones heat up starting to turn bright orange.

"UM SANS!" I call my voice wavering in embarrassment.

"What is it bro?" He asks in a board voice walking next to me as we start to follow the human scientist to her home.

"UM SANS L-LOOK AT THIS G-GIRL" I can't help but to stutter as my skull starts to turn orange, as I turn her gently toward Sans. I watch his eyes widen and his cheek bones turn blue. Her soft curly brown hair fell away from a soft bone white face. Black colored her small button nose, her eyes also had the black color that faded into her white face that in a way that made it look like she was a skeleton. Her dark red almost black full lips parted as she sighed in her sleep, her dark fingers gripped onto my chest as she nuzzled into my chest. My face heated up more as did Sans at her cute little noise.

"Well looks like we found another skeleton bro. Well, half of one anyway." Sans chuckled at his joke his face still blue.

"Yeah" I whispered pausing to think "Do you think we could keep her and her brother? I mean they look like Frisk did when we first found them." I whisper looking down on the sleeping girl then up to her little brother that walked not too far from us. His ruby eyes kept glancing back at us as we walked, then up to Frisk.

"Sure bro. But we'll have to talk to Toriel about it." Sans deep voice said as he looked up at the flame kid his smile getting stiffer as he looked him over. "I think that's a great idea Pap."

-Qween's Pov-

Groaning, the beeping of a heart monitor fills my senses as I slowly return to the waking world. My hand twitches as loud unknown voices rip through my ears causing my head to pound. Keeping my breathing steady and my eyes close I listen closely. One I recognize as 'mom' and the Dr Eric. But the others have me drawing blanks. One is a loud tenner voice that is full of confidence and charisma shouts

"SHE NEEDS TO BE AROUND HER OWN KIND!"

"You don't understand if she is moved to quickly she could lose control of her powers!" The sharp voice of Dr Eric cuts through the room like a knife. The tension in the room grows with his words.

"Is it she would lose control or you, human." A strong determined feminine voice growls angrily.

"Undyne, s-stop We need to m-monitor her condition." The next soft sweet feminine voice sooths my ears as she calms this Undyne.

"ALPYS! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT THEY DID! THEY ARE USING HER!" she growls in rage, I can just imagen that she's pointing in my direction.

"That's not what we are doing!" mom's stressed voice argues as the squeak of a chair fills the room as she drops her tired body down on it.

"Then what where you doing human!? Why make two half monster's?" A deep voice demands with authority causing my heart to jump a beat in fear going unnoticed by everyone in the room but one. Mom's deep sigh filled the air as she thought back on how this all started.

"Not all of us human agreed with how the monsters were treated you know!" She said in a sad tone "The story's we were told as children always put monsters in the wrong. That they were scary things that would eat your soul. My team and I didn't believe that, we saw how human could be." Mom said in a voice filled with determination. "We believe that monsters and humans had a common ancestor. So we got the idea to prove it! All we needed was the DNA of a monster" Mom starts only to be interrupted by a new deep voice that was closer to me than the others.

"How did you get that DNA?" They asked in his deep voice sending shivers down my spine as my heart skipped another beat.

"We didn't harm any monsters if that's what you think!" Mom all but yells in anger flaring her nose "We dug for monster remains like how a paleontologist digs for dinosaur bones. It took us three years but we finally found four usable monster skeletons that had DNA that was not compromised and we could still use. We studied the DNA and results shocked us, all the different things monsters could do compared to humans. How your kind evolved compared to humans. It left everyone on the team speechless with awe. Then we got the idea 'Why not make a hybrid?' we wanted to one-day release your kind back on the surface anyway. But until we could figure out how we needed to have someone be the middle man. We needed to make sure that person would be able to sympathize with monster kind but also keep humans from being exterminated for our past mistakes." Mom said pausing to let this information sink in. "It took over 18 months and 625 experiments just to get Qweenith. She was our miracle." Mom hummed. Feeling like now was the time to intervene before she said to much I flutter my eyes open.

"Damn! Did someone get the license plate of the bus that ran me over?" I question no one in particular with a light laugh in my voice. Sitting up on the stiff bed my hands fly up to rub at my pounding head.

"626 you're not to be sitting up just yet!" The sharp voice of Dr Eric filled my ears as I looked over at him with a board look.

"Really? Other than a bloody splitting headache I feel fine. Besides I can feel the _love_ just oozing through the room." I scoff turning my body so my bare feet hung off the stiff bed. "We got other things to worry about right this moment don't you think, Eric?" I bite back in a cold voice flickering my cold lavender eyes to see him flinch.

"Qween we don't know what that energy did to your system! You need to rest." Mom says standing from her chair causing it to squeak, walking over to me in a slow pace she places her hands on my shoulders only from me to shrug them off. Rolling my lavender eyes, I take in the situation of the room. Everyone is tense, ready for the shoe to drop.

"Yesh you'd think I missed the party or something." I try to lighten the air in the room. Everyone seems to flinch in the room.

"T-there was no p-party Q-Qweenth." The orange one stutters out in her soft voice. My eyes flicker to meet her dark eyes as a blush coats her face.

"Oh My GOD!" I squeak out as my eyes widen.

"Oh no! Here we go" Mom sighs placing a hand on her face.

"You're just so cute!" I gush placing both hands on my cheeks causing the monster to turn redder as a blue scaly arm wraps around her shoulders. I giggle at her shyness.

"Hey!" The strong voice demands drawing my eyes to a tall blue fish woman with fiery red hair and a black eye patch. "Alphys is MINE!" She barks at me with sharp teeth bared. A wide smile spreads across my face as I look the two over nodding in approval

"Awe you two make the cutest couple." I gush causing the fish lady to blush lightly

"Um well of course." She says pulling Alphys in a tight hug. "This cute nerd is mine!"

"U-Undyne" The orange lady Alphys says as I laugh at their cuteness. My eyes look over the rest of the monsters in the room landing on my next prey the giant goat.

"Wow" I whisper as my eyes sparkle in excitement.

"Qween this is King Asgore" Mom says giving me the mom look that screamed behave, I smile wider as I nod my head.

"Nice to meet you King Fluffy." I say politely before jumping off the bed as a snort has my eyes landing on two skeletons. Running over I stop in front of the two standing not too far from my bed. My eyes take in the tall on first. His feet are covered by red boots that hug his shin bones just past his knees, the rest of his legs are covered in some kind of black tights. Bright blue briefs hug his pelvis with a bright gold belt at his hips holding them in place. The same black tights cover his spin and arms, my eyes flicker to his hands to see bright red gloves covering his hand bones before meeting his chest. My eyes are level with a shiny white chest piece hides his rib cage from view. Intricate carving in gold make a rune on the front of the piece, as well as trim the edges of the piece. My eyes trail up the chest plate to find a red scarf wrapped around his neck. Tilting my head back I look up at the face of this skeleton, his teeth are pulled back in a large smile. His eye sockets watch me as a light blush dots his cheek bones. He stands a good foot taller than me. Whistling I mutter "Your tall" Hearing a deep chuckle next to me my eyes snap to the next skeleton, his big skull is even with my chest. My pale cheeks flush as I look him over his face is pulled into a large grin on his skeletal face. White eyes full of laughter somehow watch me out of his eye sockets. A large puffy blue coat hangs from his body, white fur lines the hood of the coat. My eyes trail lower to see that his coat is unzipped exposing the older white shirt underneath the hides his rib cage also. Long black basketball shorts with a white strip down the both sides hang from his hip bones to the middle of his shin bones. Look at his feet I see light pink slippers cover them.

My white hands grab at the tall skeleton first lifting his arm up to look it over. "Wow you can see every bone" I mutter as I start to poke and feel each bone unaware that the skeletons started to blush. My fingers knock on his arm bone unaware that I was being too personal "Wow its rock hard." I mumble letting go of the arm before turn and grabbing the check bones of the shorter skeleton, my fingers dance across his skull feeling ever nuke and cranny of his skull. Bending down so my lavender eyes are even with his eyes I look over every bone in awe. "Amazing!" I whisper noticing the blue that spread across his cheeks.

"Thanks doll face." He says in the same deep voice that sent chills down my spine. "Tibia honest you're not half bad yourself." He says winking at me. Pausing, I feel my cheeks flush, my smile spreads larger. In a quick motion my arms dart out snaking around both skeletons neck bones before I pull them close into my chest. Smiling big I rub my white cheek against the tall one's cheek bones and the top of the shorter one's skull. Sans face turns completely blue as he feels his face being pulled into the girl's chest.

"Merry! Can I keep them please!" I ask in my soft voice. Laughter is my response.

"Man and I didn't even get a name or a first date." The deep voice rumbled from between my boobs.

"SANS!" The taller one yells

"Oh I'm sorry" I say letting them go "My name is Qweenth but you can call me Qween. What are your names by the way?"

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS LAZYBONES IS MY BROTHER SANS!" Papyrus exclaims in his loud voice.

"So Pappy and Sansy got it. Oh I have a brother too! He's just a little ball of fire!" I say smiling sweetly. "Wait" I say turning to look at 'mom' "Where is my brother?"


	3. Check up

"Marry where is Calcifer!?" I demand turning away from the brothers to look around the room. The cold fingers of fear grip at my gut as I see no signs of my brother, unknowingly my magic starts to flare casting some of the loose medical equipment in a purple glow causing the equipment to float off the ground.

"Woah their doll face! Calm down." Sans deep voice breaks through my panic filled mine as his bony fingers wrap around my wrist causing me to pause and flicker my eyes back to him.

"Qween, Calcifer is fine. He is with the other children." Mom said drawing my attention to her. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. With my eyes close I focus in on the energy's in the building, using a trick I used a few time when Cal and I played hide and seek when he was little and I couldn't find him. In the darkness hearts of different colors slowly appear glowing their different colors showing each monster and human.

The warm boney hand on my wrist draws my attention to the two hearts of the skeletons next to me. Sans heart is cold glowing deep blue that swirls into warm amber then back too blue. His heart gave off old feelings of deep sadness and despair as well as new hope. My attention next turns to Papyrus's large warm glowing orange heart that pulses crimson. Happiness and love radiates from his heart drawing a small smile to my lips.

My eyebrows crinkle as I search for the one heart I know better than my own. Like a warm breeze on a spring day I tune into his heartbeat, the gentle thumps lead me to a room filled with three hearts. One large bright red heart filled with childish determination, and love is unknown to me. The next was the boy I saved from the source, his heart was smaller than the first with a pale glow of yellow, his heart is overflowing with regret and sorrow making me want to help the poor child. Finally, I found the heart I was looking for, my baby brothers heart was full of warmth unlike any other heart I have found, shining bright like the sun, changing between many warm colors with each heartbeat. His feeling of worry washed over me like a wave making me instinctively reach out to fill him with my love and comfort.

"Qween! Did you hear me?" The worried voice of mom breaks me out of my sight, causing me to jump slightly. The boney hand on my wrist tightens ever so slightly at my jump pulling me back to the reality of our situation.

"Marry" I say licking my lips in a nervous habit "We need to do a scan to see what that energy did to my system. Possibly a brain scan while I use my powers just to be sure. They've never acted out so much before." I suggest looking her in her bright blue eyes, nodding her head in agreement she turns to Dr Eric.

"Prep the examination room. Alphys we are going to need your monster expertise on this one." Mom says turning to the monsters rubbing her eyes worriedly "Honestly, we have no idea what is going on with this monster magic. Some of what we believe is just guesses me made from watching what Qween can do, so any help is much appreciated. Oh Asgore! You and I have some things we need to discuss no how to proceed with the monsters coming above ground." She says turning to head out the room with Alphys, Undyne, and king Asgore following behind her. Pausing at the door 'mom' looks back on me and the two skeletons.

"Qween, whenever you're ready bring them down to the examination room." Mom says before walking out the room. Signing I rub at my forehead as I try to calm my racing thoughts.

"So Qween what is this exam your about to do?" The deep voice of Sans fills my ears as his boney hand slowly releases my wrist, his cool fingers rub slowly against the inside of my wrist causing chills to run down my spine. Clearing my throat, I turn around to face the two skeletons.

"I'm part of the science team here" I say wringing my hands "I do these exams to make sure my powers don't go out of control. Unlike you monsters, I didn't have another monster around to teach me about 'magic' or how to control it." I say look them in the eye sockets dropping my hands.

"WELL I THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" papyrus all yells excitedly grabbing both my hands with a wide smile spread across his face. "AM HERE NOW SO WE WILL TEACH YOU!" Unable to control myself I laugh lightly at his enthusiasm.

"Sweet heart" I say lightly pulling one hand out of his hold to pat the tops of his hands lightly, making him flush orange "I know what I'm doing. It's like going to the doctor and getting a checkup for me" I say watching as his smile falls "But if it makes you feel better you and Sans can come along and see what I'm talking about, okay?" I say tilting my head to the side as a wide smile spreads across my face.

"I... I UNHUM WELL YES!" Papyrus says slowly pulling his hands out of mine.

"Well I think we should be heading that way." I laugh motioning for the brothers to follow me.

"SO WHAT IS A CHECK UP?" Papyrus asks walking next to me with a cute confused look upon his skull. Giggling I answer

"Well they do a routine checkup, you know blood pressure, height, weight that kind of stuff. When that's all said and done they stick sensors all over my body" I stop hearing Pap gasp

"THEY WHAT!" smiling I shake my head turning to look at him as we continue down the white hallway.

"Don't worry Pap! It's not like they hurt there just a little cold if anything. Think of them as stickers that read my brain waves and how much energy or 'Magic' I put off." I say smiling sweetly; he flushes orange again.

"And you let them do this to you?" the deep voice of Sans asks watching me closely with his white eyes.

"I suggested it." I say shrugging my shoulders "It's really no big deal, besides if I hadn't I wouldn't know what I can do and how much magic I can use without hurting myself." I say looking over at him. "But what's cool is now I can learn some things about being a skeleton from you boys or half of one anyway. I have tons of questions a skele-ton" I say with a laugh causing Sans to snicker and Papyrus to groan.

"NOT YOU TOO! NYAA" yells Papyrus at my hummer throwing his hands into the air causing me to giggle again.

"aw come on Pap it was just a joke" I say grabbing his arm wrapping mine with his. "So Can I ask a question?"

"You just did, doll face." Sans says winking at me causing me to blush, clearing my throat I turn to San unaware of the sweet running down Paps skull, wrapping my arm around Sans blue coat covered arm I lead them to the examination room.

"So how do you guys stay together? Your just bones right?" I ask as the glass doors slide open.

"Well doll face that's an easy one" Sans says with a chuckle, sliding his arm out from mine he lifts his hands in front of his face as a large smile spreads across his already smiling face. "Magic" He says wiggling his fingers at me with a wink. A loud laugh bubbles up from me causing me to snort, dropping Pap's arm I cover my mouth with one hand and grab my stomach with the other.

"Wow, I must have hit your _funny bone._ " Sans went on with another wink.

"SANS!" Papyrus's loud voice echoes across the white examination room drawing the eyes of the scientists toward us.

"Sorry Pap couldn't resist." Sans says with a smile. Calming down I straighten myself up

"626, we are ready when you are." The cold voice of Dr Eric cuts through our cloud of happiness. My smile slowly drops as I turn to him nodding I look over at the skelebros as Dr Eric walks over to them motioning them off the main floor he leads them over to the metal empty seats by the wall. "You boys can wait her as we get this over with. It could take a while with 626 as we don't know what to expect." Eric says in a calm voice.

* * *

-Sans pov-

"You know she has a name right." I say in an unamused voice watching the so called Dr with dark eye sockets. 'I don't like this human.' He thinks watching him ignore what Sans said walking back over to Qween.

"Alright 626 you know the procedure by now." His cold voice says ticking me off more by the minute. I watch closely as Qween dose all the normal things a human 'checkup' entails. They take her height which according to the Scientists hasn't changed. Her weight, again the same. Blood pressure, and so on continuing on for a while until one of the scientists says "Okay Qween, now we need to look you over then do the scans. Do you want us to have the two skeletons leave?" He asks with a concerned look lightly touching her hand. Anger fills me causing me to close my hands into fists.

"No their fine. Besides they might know something we don't after all I'm half skeleton." Her soft honey voice caresses my skull, god her voice is addicting. The scientist shrugs his shoulders removing his hand from hers. 'that's right little boy' I think watching the boy closely with dark eye sockets as he walks away, unaware of what they meant.

"GAH!" The startled voice of Papyrus reaches me, snapping my head to see what is wrong I see his face is bright orange and he has his hands over his face hiding his eyes.

"What's wrong Pap?" I ask as his red gloved hand points over the Qween. Raising one eye ridge I look over to at her, my jaw falls open at the sight. Qween is standing in the middle of the room with her shirt off, exposing her creamy white skin to everyone in the room. I watch as my face burns blue as her hands slide into the waist of her night shorts before she bends over sliding then down her long white legs. Black boy shorts hug her nice round butt like a second skin. I feel myself start to sweat as she stands back up straight popping her spin in the process. 'OH GOD, What I could do with her!' my mind screams as she faces the scientist like this was normal, 'this might be normal for the girl. Man, to have no privacy' I think as she lets the scientists look her over.

"Sans w-w-why is she u-u-undressed?" Papyrus asks in a small innocent voice reminding me of how much of a baby bones he really is.

"It must be part of her 'checkup'." I say in an unhappy voice

"Poor Qween d-do you t-think she has to do this a-all the time?" Pap asks peeking through his fingers only to hide his eyes again.

"I don't know Paps but it seems like it." I say watching closely as one scientists hand runs across her spine drawing my eyes to the dark marking highlighting her spine, something new. My teeth clinch as I watch another scientists hand run across her ribs pointing out the same dark marking highlighting her rib cage. My left eye flares blue as the boy from earlier hand runs down her hip and sits right above her butt. Qween doesn't even notice his touches.

"Pap when this is over We WILL be taking Qween and the kid with us." I say in determination as I make sure these scientists don't get away with hurting this girl that's getting into my head unaware of the look on my brothers face as he watches me.

* * *

-Qweens pov-

My wide lavender eyes flicker over to study Dr Eric as he struts past me, like he owns this lab. His shiny black shoes tap against the cold sandy tan tile of the floor, echoing around the now silent room. His starch white lab coat does little to hide his thin lanky frame, almost making him look like a tall skeleton himself. His once kind face wrinkled with irritation and resentment. I whip my head around, my long curly brown hair flutters around me, as he walks over to my new boney friends. Narrowing my eyes as he stops before them. His back tenses, a motion that shows me how much he does not like them, before he relaxes his body with a fake fatherly smile on his face. One look that I know all too well.

My eyes start to dim as Dr Eric motions with his right hand over to the cold steal chairs that line the furthest wall from me. My eyes flicker up to meet Sans white start lights, his eyes question me before he looks back into the face of the one doctor I hated so much. The doctor's irritation starts to show as his boney hand rests on Papyrus's upper arm, with a slight push he leads Sans and Pap over to the cold steal chairs flush with the white walls.

"You boys can wait her as we get this over with. It could take a while with 626 as we don't know what to expect." Dr Eric's says in a calm voice before turning his back on the boys and walking towards me. Sighing in relief I turn back around as one of the young assistances Max walks over to me.

"Alright 626 you know the procedure by now." Dr Eric says in a cold voice letting me know he's all business now. Nodding my head, I follow Max over to the scale on the other side of the wall to start my checkup. Standing on the scale I wait for his young voice to tell me to move.

"155, still the same weight." Max's high pitched voice exclaims, moving to the next part I press my back against the wall, my thin green night shirt doing little to mask the cold of the wall. I watch as Max moves parts around, moving one part to rest on the top of my head. Leaning in close enough to my face for me to see the freckles that dusted across his pale cheeks, his blonde hair tickles my face as he reads my height. His look of concentration breaks as his hazel eyes meet my confused ones, his face flushes red in an instant. "Uh… 5'8" s-still the s-same." He stutters out as I give him an odd look shrugging my shoulders I walk over to a different part of the room, Max fallowing closely behind me like a lost puppy.

"Hi Qween." One of the female assistances, Mary yelled in an overly happy voice. A small giggle escapes my throat as I plop onto the chair she pulled out for me.

"So we need our blood pressure checked again? ~" She sings in her happy voice, her small fingers dancing across my skin as she hooks me up to the machine. Starting the pump, her dark chocolate face turns to me as she starts to ask questions. "So! I heard what you did to the source!" she sings as her muddy brown eyes zoom in on the machine with a predator like focus. My fore fingers start to poke at each other.

"Yeah! And you brought home monsters?" Max chimes in with a worried frown looking over to the two skeleton brothers.

"Guys there's no need to worry their good people." I say looking up at Mary's muddy eyes her kinky inky black curls fall around her round face. I gulp as her eyes take on a cold murderous glare. A monstrous smile spreads across her plump lips twisting her soft features.

"I also heard that you almost died from taking in too much energy." She sings in that freaky voice when she is upset. My purple tongue darts past my lips wetting them.

"I don't know about that." I say in a meek voice looking away from her eyes afraid of that look.

"hum your vitals are normal." She says as I rush to stand up, almost tripping over my feet ready to flee "Oh and Qween!" she sings turning to look me dead in the eyes. "If you scare me like that again **I'll tie you to your bed and keep you there!** " She sings in a soft voice turning her head to the side and closing her eyes with a wide innocent smile.

"Of course Mary!" I say backing away slowly with Max following my lead. Once we were a safe in the middle of the room away from Mary I wipe away my smile as Max looks down at his clip board dropping his grin.

"Okay Qween, now we need to look you over then do the scans. Do you want us to have the two skeletons leave?" He asks with a concerned look lightly touching my hand glancing at the skeleton brothers. I peek through my lashes to look at the brothers my eyes land on Sans first. His star lights fade into black eye sockets as his smile tightens, his phalanges clinch tight into his boney fist. My eye brows crinkle in confusion as I look over to Papyrus to see he is swinging his legs around as if nothing is going on, his smile stretching wide across his face. 'maybe it's a skeleton thing?' I think looking away from the skeletons and back to see Max's smiling face.

"No their fine. Besides they might know something we don't after all I'm half skeleton." I say in soft voice turning my back onto the boys as my face starts to heat up. 'what's wrong with me? It's just a normal exam.' I think as Max shrug his shoulders, his hand slips off the top of mine as he turns and walks across the room to one of the computer desks to sit his clip board down. My eye brows wrinkle as I watch him go. 'how long was his hand on mine?' I wonder as my pale hands grab the hem of my thin green night shirt, lifting my arms up I pull the shirt over my head aware that I am braless. The cold air of the exam room hits my naked chest hard, making the breath catch in my chest.

"GAH!" The startled voice of Papyrus fills the room causing me to drop my shirt and cross my arms over my chest, coving my breasts in a hurry. An unfamiliar feeling pools in my stomach as I look over my shoulder, peeking through my hair to see Papyrus's face is a bright glowing orange. His red gloved hands hover over his face trying to hide eye sockets from sight.

"What's wrong Pap?" I hear the deep voice of Sans ask as he looks over Papyrus, his face pulled into a worried frown. Papyrus's red gloved hand points over to me. I watch with worry as he raised one eye ridge 'how I'm not sure' and looked over to me. His smile falters as his jaw falls open, something I wasn't aware was possible, as his star lights rake over my body. Ghost like chills follow where ever his eyes land lingering like the gentle touches of a lover. His face starts to burn that lovely shade of blue as I slide my hands down the side of my hips into the waist of my night shorts. Taking in a deep breath I bend over sliding my pants down my white legs. My black boy shorts hug tightly against my skin making my face flush purple. Standing back up straight my back starts to pop in a lot of delicious places. Sighing, I face the scientists without hiding my body, awaiting the pocking and prodding of their hands.

"Sans w-w-why is she u-u-undressed?" Papyrus's small innocent voice reaches my ears reminding me of my own baby brother the first time he went with me to an exam.

"It must be part of her 'checkup'." I hear Sans grumble out in an unhappy voice.

"Poor Qween d-do you t-think she has to do this a-all the time?" Pap asks with a slight stutter. 'Why does he sound like that this is normal?' I think listening intently to their conversation unaware of the hands that linger on my skin.

"I don't know Papa but it seems like it." San's deep voice answers Papyrus. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I feel the cold hands of Max rub from the top of my shoulders down my spine. His fingers trace a pattern down my spine, weaving in and out from in-between my vertebrae across my skin.

"That's a new one." Max whispers to his self behind me. "This one highlights your spine in dark black" He says as his hand slides down my back to rest on the top of my boy shorts. "It looks like you also have markings for your pelvis on your lower body, but I can't tell u-unless you r-remover your u-underwear." Max stutters resting his hand on my hips on my lower back. The clammy hands of another scientist's run across my rib cage across my ribs.

"This is new. You now have black markings highlighting your ribs." His nasally voice commits. "It's almost like this new metamorphosis is bringing your monster DNA to the surface and highlighting it!" He exclaims pushing up his dark rimed coke bottle glasses up his pointed nose. "Oh boy I can't wait to see the readings from your brain scan!" He yells clapping his clammy hands together.

"WHA!" A new voice yells from the door way. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" The growly voice of Undyne yells causing the scientists to jump removing their hands from me. Sighing I turn to see Undyne, and Alphys standing in the door way their faces range from different looks. Undyne's face turns color from an aqua blue to almost match the color of her red hair. My eyes travel to see Alphys face has paled and is sweating rivers as she tries to calm her girlfriend.

"Calm down Undyne" Alphys says in a soothing voice rubbing her clawed hands up and down her girlfriend's arms.

"NO ALPHY! LOOK WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO HER THE PERVERTS!" she yells allowing her magic to activate, leaving a glowing aqua spear in her hand. My eyes widen in awe as I see the use of her magic. My bare feet pitter patter against the cold tile as I run across the room forgetting about being half nude. My lavender eyes twinkle with starts my hands in front of my chest in fists as I stare up at the magic spear in her hand with awe.


	4. Star wars and Senators

"WHA!" A new voice yells from the door way. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" The growly voice of Undyne yells causing the scientists to jump removing their hands from me. Sighing I turn to see Undyne, and Alphys standing in the door way their faces range from different looks. Undyne's face turns color from an aqua blue to almost match the color of her red hair. My eyes travel to see Alphys face has paled and is sweating rivers as she tries to calm her girlfriend and avert her eyes.

"Calm down Undyne" Alphys says in a soothing voice rubbing her clawed hands up and down her girlfriend's arms.

"NO ALPHY! LOOK WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO HER THE PERVERTS!" she yells allowing her magic to activate, leaving a glowing aqua spear in her hand. My eyes widen in awe as I see the use of her magic. My bare feet pitter patter against the cold tile as I run across the room forgetting about being half nude. My lavender eyes twinkle with starts, my hands in front of my chest in fists as I stare up at the magic spear in her hand with awe.

"WOW! Can you teach me that!" I yell in an excited voice, looking up at Undyne with hopeful eyes. Her face morphs from angry to embarrassed in two seconds flat. Her big bright yellow eye stared down at me widening slightly before looking behind me as her face turned purple.

"Put some cloths on first." Her gruff voice barks, embarrassment coloring her face light crimson. Alphys nods her head in agreement looking over her shoulder at me, her glasses sit on her sunset colored cheek scales, hiding her eyes from mine. My eyes darken with confusion as I look at them to see how embarrassed they are. Turning my head to look over my shoulder for the first time, my eyes are greeted with the sight of Papyrus hiding his bright pumpkin orange face behind his red gloved hands, hopping from one foot to the other. My eyes drift over Sans, only to see he has the hood to his deep blue coat pulled up on his skull, the front is pulled tight, hiding his face in the stark white fluff of the hood as his body shakes slightly. My eyes widen seeing how uncomfortable the skeletons are with my state of undress.

Feeling heat pooling in my checks dying them a royal purple, hiding my face behind my hair that falls over my shoulders. I quickly snake my white arms around my chest wrapping my b cup breasts from view in my dark hands. A new feeling of embarrassment and possibly shame of my body fills my gut churning in an unfamiliar way that I hate. Keeping my back bared toward the monsters, my bare feet flop against the tile in a hurried pace, my shoulders curled forward as I power walk over to the wall on the far side of the room to retrieve one of the lab coats from a hook. One of my dark colored hands releases one of my breasts as I reach for the lab coat, hooking my fingers around the rough material I rip it off the brass hook. The rough material scratches against my soft skin as I hurriedly slide my arms into the starch white sleeves that highlight the new black markings on my body. My slender fingers flash over the black buttons closing the coat around me hiding me from their embarrassed eyes. Taking a deep breath in through my nose I hold by breath deep in my chest, reigning in those new uncomfortable emotions before exhaling through my mouth.

"Qween!" The panting voice of Calcifer reaches my ears as a heavy weight crashes against my legs, causing me to stumble a step to the left before I catch myself. Laughing, I rub my dark hand across his flaming garnet colored mow-hawk, small warm amber colored arms coil tightly around my waist.

"Woah, where's the fire?" I ask with a light laugh. Bright ruby eyes glare up at me as a cute pout settles on his pudgy baby face.

"The sith lord is here" My baby brothers voice pops and crackles full of distain causing my hand to pause on the crown of his head settled in his bright garnet flames before continuing down to the base of his skull then starting over. My smile falters and twitches on my lips as my lavender eyes throw an icy glare at the wall behind Calcifer, hiding my disgust from his eyes. My eyes fill with the memories of that man and every one of his visits.

"Who's that?" The deep voice of sans asks pulling me from my deep thoughts. Turning my head my cold lavender eyes watch as his face twists with concern. The white hot fingers of anger grips at my soul rippling through my magic causing it to flare. My k-nines lengthen in my anger to sharp fangs as my magic ripples through the air casting its angry wine purple color on all of the equipment in the room.

"Senator Palpatine!" a low growl ripples out of my chest as I spit his name like poison from my mouth. My fangs bared as my lavender eyes flash wine with my anger, my hands softly tightening their hold on my brother keeping him close to me, the only safe place while he's here.

" The sith lord! Darth Sidious! Emperor of the galactic republic! The bane of my existence" Calcifer popped as small flames lick at the corners of his mouth in an electric blue as he throws one of his fists out in front of him in emphasis. A small chuckle bubbles up my chest at our inside joke.

"Alright master Jedi, no more Star Wars for you" I say as a loud snappy growl reaches my ears, warm hands fisting into the lab coat around my waist as large ruby eyes look up at me gleaming like jewels.

"W-what's is S-Star Wars?" the stuttering voice of Alphys fills the room causing my brothers and my eyes to snap to her in horror.

"Your joking right?" the soft crackles of Calcifer's voice asks as my eyes look over the monsters.

"Afraid not kid." The deep voice of Sans draws my eyes to him. His hood is down but a slight baby blue lingers on his cheeks, his hands now rest deeply in his pockets, as he slouches. Turning around to face me in a flash of warm colors Cal looks up at me with that pleading look. Sighing, I rub one of my dark hands against my forehead as I watch with pale lavender eyes as glossy ruby eyes stare up at me in heart break, pumpkin lips puff up in a pout.

"Ah Come on Calcifer really?! You had to use the secret weapon on me?" I ask in mock anger as I throw my arms in the air with a loud sigh startling the monsters in the room as the humans continue on with their work unaffected by our antics, used to it by now.

"But its true sis! You know Star Wars is the best and besides he is the sith lord and you're the Jedi!" He exclaims as his flames grow brighter changing color from sunset orange to scarlet in his excitement. "Use the force Sis!" He says trying to deepen his voice to sound more like obi one Kenobi only with his light popping crackly voice it sounds more like a campfire. A loud snort fills the room from one of the scientist as a smile tugs at my face in amusement. Kneeling down to my brother's height I wipe the smile of my face trying to look as serious as I can as I place my dark hands on his bright glowing orange shoulders. Licking my lips with my orchid tongue.

"Help my obi one Kenobi! you're my only hope!" I say making my voice as light and close to princess Leia as I could. A loud snort followed by popping laughter fills the room as Calcifer wraps his arms around his stomach trying to keep from hurting his self.

"God sis! You're such a nerd!" He barks falling into my chest as tears steam from his eyes in amusement. Wrapping my arms around his lower body I pick him off the cold floor, popping out my right hip I place him on it, as I lift my left hand in the air I smile as I say

"Well what are big sisters for?" I smile at him as he smirks back at me. "So what do you say about going and saving 'mom' and king Asgore from the clutches of the evil empire?" I laugh deepening my voice as Cal nods vigorously in agreement a wide fangy grin spread across his pudgy cheeks. A large smile spreads across my lips as my heart flutters at his cuteness, rising my hand I wave over to the monsters to follow as I walk to the door of the lab.

"Try not to kill the emperor will you! He may be an evil ass but he helps pay for the lab" the stern of Dr Eric calls after us. Raising my hand to signal over my left shoulder that I heard him as my long strides carry me down the hall with a heart full of determination, monsters trailing behind me as a voice echoes.

"She's going to eat that Senator alive" as laughter follows after the Dr's dry words.

"So…" the deep voice of Sans draws as he walks up besides us. His white pinpricks stare at my brother before looking back up at me, the smile on his face looking too tight to be true "Why do you two hate this Senator Palpatine so much?" He asks

"Yeah! What's up with that?" Undyne asks walking up to the other side of us. My eyes narrow as I remember the reason why I hate that man so much.

 _The sharp waling crackling cries of a baby reach my ears, startling me up from my bed. The light baby blue blankets pooled around my hips, white yellow cartoon stars and moons gaze up at me as my dark hand rubs at the sleep that covered the dark rings around my lavender eyes. Curly brown hair tumbles down my back as my hands push my hair behind my ear listening for the sound that woke me from my sleep._

 _The sharp wale sound startles me from my bed, drawling my eyes to the closet. Pushing the blankets off my legs, shifting my body my feet lightly touch the cold tile on the floor causing a shiver to ripple through my teenage body. Pulling my arms tight around my black and gray striped night dress clad body I creep across the room slowly extending my hand out to the white door. Taking a deep breath, I slide open the door to be greeted by dark colored striped sweaters that father asked me to ware. Sighing, my dark hands reach out grabbing the plush fabric, pushing them out of my way. The hangers screech as they scrap against the metal rod that they hung on. Gritting my teeth, I close my eyes listening for any signs that someone heard the noise. After ten minutes of nothing but silence, I open my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief. Looking between the hangers, the sound of whimpering brings my eyes to look the gray door father and I made. Looking around the empty room I ease myself into the shadows of my closet to open the gray door._

"He tried to take sister away from me!" Calcifer popped and crackled snapping me out of my memory. Looking at the cute face of Calcifer I rub my nose against his.

"No one can take me away from you." I say with a loud smile.

"AWWW so c-cute!" the soft voice of Alphys reaches my ears as a bright purple blush spreads against my cheeks as a nerves laugh escapes me. My brothers face turns red as he starts to glare at the monsters around us before wrapping his arms tightly around my neck.

"What's wrong with the kiddo?" Sans deep voice asks watching Calcifer with his glowing pinpricks closely.

"SHE'S MINE!" Calcifer's loud voice pops in anger as his body changing from bright sunset orange to match the ruby red flames in his hair, his finger points down from my shoulder to point in-between sans white pinpricks. Crossing his star light eyes to stare at the flame covered hand of the six-year-old in a tantrum. "SHE'S MY SISTER GET YOUR OWN!" he yells in a huff glaring at Sans

"Cal" I try to sooth tightening my hold on his lower body, only to hear loud whiney yelling voice of Senator Palpatine. White hot anger grips my gut, walking faster I leave the monsters to trail behind me as my magic crackles through the air biting harshly at the walls. The door casted in a wine purple glow before it is ripped from its hinges, startling everyone around me. Walking past the fallen door I stride into the room holding my head high, I sit myself in one of the many chairs of the room holding my brother tight in my arms as I look over the faces in the room. 'Mom' has her face in her hands shaking it back and forth at my blunt display of anger. The king and his wife stare at me with wide eyes their children sitting no too far from them. The young prince and the little human girl stare at me in awe. Glancing down to my brother I see the stars hidden in his eyes as he grins widely up at me. Looking toward the door I wave the four monsters in. Sans has a light sheen of sweat on his skull as he walks into the room stepping over the door with his fluffy pink slippers. Plopping down into a chair next to the queen. Alphys just gapes at me hiding her eyes behind her glasses as she stays behind her girlfriend.

"THAT WAS SICK! PUNK!" Undyne yells grinning at me dragging Alphys and Papyrus into the room to sit in-between the king and I. looking across the table I grin like a true predator at the Senator.

"Hello Senator Palpatine!" I sing in a sickly sweet voice as my eyes glow wine purple before dying down to icy lavender as my magic settles. I watch as he swallows the lump in his throat, his beady brown eyes watch me filled to the brim with disgust. His gray hair dusted his balding head giving hints to his age. His wrinkly face conforms in to a disgusted snarl as he throws his arm over the table pointing at me.

"So Marry your allowing your little science projects to run around unsupervised." His condensing voice states, his eyes fill with furry as they turn to me. "You remember what happened seven years ago when you didn't watch her! Now you have TWO abominations!" He yells waving his hand over at Calcifer and I. My smile never falters at his words, but my eyes darken.

"I would watch what you say Senator! You may pay for this place but **MY WORK is what is keeping YOU payed!** " I state deepening my voice at the end to get my point across. A loud unamused laugh fills the room as Cal growls in my lap, his hot hands wrap protectively around mine own shaking one under the table.

"Do any of these monsters know what you really are?" He sneers the loud slapping sound of hands reaches my ears as the table in front of me shakes from the force. Looking to my right I see the king of monsters glaring at the senator his large white paws firmly placed on the table as he looms over it with his height.

"That will be quite enough! I do not care what she is, nor do I care for your bickering" He snaps like a true king ordering us to be silent in his stern deep voice that echoes around the room. The senator starts to laugh humorously again wiping nonexistent tears from his eyes.

"You know nothing about those things!" he snaps in anger

"She has saved my son and help break the barrier. That is all I need to know" The queen steps in next standing next to Asgore.

"Do you know how that thing was created!? Or better yet WHAT made her!" The senator snaps causing mom to jump up from her chair to defend me.

"I made her! We all figured out that what was on the tape was some kind of glitch! The video recorder could have caught anything from the energy that was released from the barrier at that time!" Mom yells stepping closer to me and Calcifer, keeping in front of us in a protecting manner.

"Really Marry! FOR FUCKS SAKES YOU'RE A SICENTIST! THAT THING BEHIND YOU WAS CLEARLY MADE BY WHAT EVER THAT THING WAS ON THE TAPE! SHE FUCKING TALKS TO SHADOWS AND CALLS THEM FATHER!" the senator yells in anger his white face turning red as he points to the skeletons next to the queen "HER FATHER KINDA LOOKED LIKE ONE OF THEM! DID YOU SEND HIM!" He accuses shoving his finger in Papyrus's face. Anger clouds my vison as I stand up sharply sitting Cal next to me, screaming

"ENOUGH!" the room starts to glow orange as Cal feels my emotions through our clasped hands. Flames erupt from his body covering his body wavering from side to side as he feeds off my negative emotions.

"Woah now kid!" Sans starts walking over toward us his skull covered in a light blue sweat, one boney hand reaching out toward us. "Calm down! You don't want to hurt anyone do you now?" he asks as every one's eyes watch us closely. Looking over to the two other kids in the room I take a deep breath before letting it out shaking my brothers hand to get him to calm down. His ruby eyes look up at me in question before letting out a stream of flames from his mouth letting it form a flaming yellow tongue waving back and forth at the senator with a "nya nya nya" noise before he pulls my hand dragging me towards the door.

"Come on sis! Let's go what some anime! These people are getting me 'all fired up!'" he jokes up at me as I walk out the door.

I follow closely behind my brother as he pulls me down the halls away from the labs, past our rooms toward the exit. Turning my head to the side I look at him in question as I speed up to walk beside him.

"Dad wants to see us." He signs to me the same way dad talks. Nodding my head in understanding I walk faster out the door. The early morning greats us in its cool dew filled embrace, the star's twinkle down on us from a light purple cloudless sky. Walking through the thick trees I place both hands behind my head as Calcifer walks next to me in silence. Sighing, I drop my arms to grab his shoulder stopping him.

"Hey buddy!" I say dropping down to his height I watch as he keeps his back to me. "Come on look at me please" hearing his deep sigh I watch as he slowly turns around to face me, still refusing to look at me. "Hey my spark" I sing in a soft voice placing one dark hand on his warm orange cheek.

"Why did you risk yourself?" he asks in a quiet voice refusing to look at me still.

"Come on my fire ball" I sooth rubbing at his cheek only for it to be hit away from his face.

"Why DID YOU RISK YOUR SELF?! I COULD HAVE TAKEN THE MAGIC FROM THAT BARRIER! YOU KNOW THAT FATHER LOVES YOU BEST AND NEEDS YOU MORE THAN ME! SO WHY!?" Calcifer cries his ruby eyes look up at me full of tears.

 _The crackling wails echo through the lab that father and I made. The dark gray walls are lined with many projects of ours. A self-sustaining tornado holds wadded up papers in one corner. A solar system floats above my head taking up the ceiling of the lab. Many small glowing stars float around it, one of the many projects we've done. A picture sits in a dark blue frame on one of the many lab tables. Walking over to it I grab it with my dark hands looking closely at the picture, my lavender eyes softening. Father stands tall and proud unaltered from the accident; he smiles widely in his black lab coat that clings to his tall thin from, holding a baby skeleton in a bright orange blanket. The baby's skull is oval shaped, wide eyes stare at the camera in awe. Next to father stands a short skeleton in a white unbuttoned lab coat exposing the baby blue hoody underneath. My eyes dart up to study his face, a large happy smile meets my eyes as well as bright white eyes that seem to capture mine. The wail startles me causing me to drop the picture only for it to float in a fluctuating blue and amber glow. Turning around to look behind me I see the smiling face of my father melt out of the darkness of the room. His large smile greeted me as the picture floated back up to sit back onto the desk as if nothing had happened._

 _"Sorry father I just..." I start only to trail off seeing an orange glow emitting from his closed arms. "Father what is that?" I ask as one of his hands signs to me_

 _"This is a present for you my dear" He signs his smile stretching._

 _"Really! For me!" I gasp in excitement opening my arms wide as he places a gray and black wrapped glowing bundle in my arms._

 _"Now take care of him Qweenith." His hands sign in rapid movements showing his unease._

 _"I will father!" I say smiling widely; cold tears drip down my cheeks as I stair up at him. Startled he moves back from me placing both hands in front of him as a dark gray color warms his cheeks before he creeps back over to me placing both hands on my cheeks. I look up in to his eye sockets as his smile widens_

 _"Do you like him?" He asks watching my face with empty eye sockets, looking down at the bundle I move the dark blanket away from the baby's face to see a cute little glowing orange pudgy face. A ruby red gem sets in the center of ruby eyebrows, a small tuff of flaming crimson hair flickers in and out on top of his little head. Tear filled ruby eyes stair up at me as little wines meet my ears. Tiny glowing hands reach up from me as the tear fall from his eyes. Smiling wide in happiness I feel tears fill my own eyes as I let the baby grab on to my dark hand with his glowing ones._

 _"I adore him! Does he have a name father?" I ask in wonder as I look up at him, the baby's orange glow dancing across my face, flickering in my eyes changing their color._

 _"No I was leaving that up to you." He signs crouching down in front of me giving the baby one of his fingers to hold along with my own._

 _"He's like me right? Half human I mean." I state looking at father with hopeful eyes. He nods his skull watching me as my lips drop their smile. "But he's different to…" I state looking down at the baby. Feeling one of his cool boney hands on my chin I allow him to lift my face up to him._

 _"He's half of you my heart. But he is also half fire monster. I'm sorry he's not half skeleton like you but I needed to know that there will always be someone to care for you. He's half of a dear friend of mine form the underground. Just like you are half of me." He signs rubbing his skull against my forehead nuzzling me the best he can. I laugh lightly at his affection_

 _"Okay dad okay I get it. Oh I know I'm going to name him Calcifer?"_


	5. run away part 1

"Come on Calcifer! You know that's not true!" I sooth wrapping my arms around his warm glowing shoulders. "You know he loves you just as much as me!" I whisper in a soft voice, wrapping my arms tighter around him, embracing him close to my heart.

"But y-you know h-he loves you m-more…. You hold half of h-his s-s-soul sis." He sobs nuzzling his face into the warmth of my chest. "A-and if anything, h-happened… you both would b-be" he sobs

"Hush now Cal." I sigh rubbing my hand through his flaming hair. "You forget I'm the big sister and it's my job to protect you not the other way around. That energy from the barrier, Yes, you could have held it. But could you have pulled the lost prince from it? What about facing the shadows that dwell within it? And you know why I hold half of his soul." I sing pulling him away from my chest to look him in his tear filled face, loving lavender eyes meeting watery ruby.

"No I don't You and father won't tell me." He says wiping at his eyes and runny nose with the back of his glowing arm.

"Of Corse he didn't explain." I sigh rubbing at my forehead with one of my dark hands. "Look Cal it because our magic is different. I was made to hold rare magic that's hard to replicate even for monsters. Gaster made me to keep him grounded to one-time line and eventually pull him out of the void. But he made you for another purpose. Something entirely your own." I say smiling widely at him. Standing up I hold out my hand for him to take. "So what do you say we go find Gaster and figure out what to do next? Huh." His warm sunset glowing hand grasps onto my dark cool one in a death grip, nodding his head his free hand wipes away all traces of his tears. My white teeth peek out from behind my dark lips as a smile pulls at my lips. Feeling determination filling my heart, I start to pull him back up the warn dirt path heading up to the mountain. "So what do you say about once we talk to the good Doctor G we go explore the underground while the kill joys are busy." I ask looking at my brother from the corner of my eyes.

"Really!" He gasps looking over to me with happiness. "Do you think we could find another flame monster or better yet monsters my age!?" he exclaims in excitement hopping around me still clutching my hand. His flames dancing on the top of his head in bright warm colors flickering off in his happiness. Our joyful laughter fills that air as I grab my little flame around the waist and hoist him up on to my shoulders.

"Of course my sun beam!" I sing as we walk through the pine and oak trees covering the mountain path. My dark fingers clash against the bright orange of his night pants, his bare feet swing under my arms a light dusting of dirt covering them. "So what is a mummy's favorite type of music?" I ask my hands dusting the dirt off his feet drawing a light giggle from him, before wrapping around my brother's warm ankles as he rests his arms on top of my curly hair, using me for an armrest.

"What type sis?" He asks leaning more onto me.

"Wrap music~" I sing with a slight chuckle as his joyous laugh fills the darkness, making it lighter with his bright laugh and flame. Shadow's dance across the trees around us along with his bright orange light.

"What did the skeleton say to the vampire sis?" He asks after he with a giggle in his throat.

"What baby bro?" I ask looking up at my brother as he bends the top half of his body over my head so he could look me in the eyes, a large smile spreads across his face as a twinkle fills his eyes.

"You suck!" He laughs causing me to snort out a laugh not expecting that.

"That was a good one bro!" I cheer him on "Why did the skeleton cross the road?" I ask as the trees turn into the hard rock walls of the mountain side.

"Why sis?" Cal asks in a cheerful voice hoping around on my shoulders in excitement.

"To get to the body shop!" I laugh as he starts to snicker, his top half falling over my head as his laughter forces him over. After a few seconds of laughing he start to calm down taking deep breaths to catch his breath

"Hey sis" Cal starts tapping the top of my head his glowing hand pointing to a spot of the rock wall as his laughter dies off. Looking over I see a gray door wedged into the rock in an unnatural way.

"Well looks like we found him." I laugh as Cal slides down my back his warm hands gripping the rough lab coat as his bare feet swing around as he tries to reach the ground. Once his bare feet touch the ground he takes off running over to the door, his small frame flips around to look at he as he cups his hands around his mouth yelling.

"Hurry up sis! I want to see him!" Stifling a laugh, I run over to stand by my brother as he looks up at me with raised eye brows. "Please do the honor!" I say placing one hand over my heart as I look down at him, flaming eyebrows raise as he shakes his head muttering something about 'sisters being weird' before his small hand knocks on the door three times. The orange glow of his hand illuminates strange carving on the door that I have never seen before. Shaking my head, my lavender eyes dart down to rest on the silver knob of the door as it turns. The door creeks open to revile the smiling face of Gaster. His white pin pricks light up the dark eye socks on his skull drawing one's eyes away from the cracks on both eye sockets. His smile gets wider if possible as his eye sockets rest on us. Opening the door wider he waves us in as he steps away from the door signing

'Come in little ones.' A wide smile breaks across my face as Calcifer rushes past me wrapping his bright glowing arms around the doc's knees before daring past him, into the lab. His pitter patter of bare feet fading proves that he was running to his part of the lab to play with his toy cars that Gaster somehow always gets ahold of for him. Stepping into the thresh hold of the lab I close the door behind me knowing it would disappear on the other side. Gaster's fame bobs up and down as he laughs at Calcifer's excited yell

"YOU GOT ME NEW ONES! THANK YOU SO MUCH DAD! YOU'RE THE BEST!" His happy voice carries across the lab as I chuckle at his cuteness. Gaster's cheek bones start glow a deep purple as the black cape that surrounds his skeletal form starts to go goopy, little bits of it starts to float up from the bottom to float around his shoulders only to mix back with the top of his cape reminding me of a lava lamp effect. The underneath of the cape flows around his dark legs, the lining swirls with glowing pinks and purples, white lights twinkle in the swirling colors like starts in the vastness of a nebula, his magic coming back. He starts to wring is hands in front of him, a cute nerves habit be started when I hit my late teens. His purple face turns to watch me as I giggle, one dot of light returning to his larger eye socket on the right side of his skull twinkles with happiness watching me. Turning to face our good doctor with a large smile on my face my eyes widen to see that his normal white turtle neck was replaced with a pale blue one I got him three Christmas's ago. Gaster's cheek bones fade from rich purple to a light pink as he turns his skull away from me trying to hide his blush.

"Aw come on doctor." I chuckle as I walk over to him wrapping my arms through his goopy cape, around one of his arms. Pulling him close to me I kiss the side of his skull like every other time I see him. "Let's get to work!" I cheer as I walk past him to the lab unaware of the loving look on his face.

The new lab we set up had newer better tech then the lab I was a test subject in. 'mom' always said I wasn't a lab rat but I knew different, that's human nature. Shaking those dark thoughts away my eyes dart over the shining black counter tops stopping at the messy array of papers and equations that littered one table and fell onto the gray floor. The self-sustaining tornado was still in one corner, along with our solar system that turned into a galaxy which floated above our head, casting its twinkling glow across the floor. Sighing I walk over to the mess, picking up papers as I go. My eyes pour over the messy writing, part of the formulas are half blank or a messy alphabet soup, the last parts are marked through with scribbled mess saying how this won't work.

"Gaz" I sigh turning to find him right behind me watching me with those intelligent white eyes that always made my heart jump and do my best to impress. "Your missing half of this. How are we going to rebuild the machine without the original formulas? Do you know who has them?" I ask feeling my worry rise, I can't fail him! Not after everything he has done. His smile falters as he wrings his hands, white pin pricks fading into the black of his eye sockets. Feeling upset at his reaction I walk over to him placing one of my hands onto his goo like arm as he starts to fold in on his self.

"Does anyone from before have the originals?" I ask in a soft voice my dark hand holding firm to his arm. Reminding him that I am here, that I will always be here.

His eye lights start to get brighter as his hand flies up in a series of fast pace signs. 'Sans! Alphys! My assistant's Sans and Alphys would have them!' he signs in happiness then starts to fade in anguish again as he signs 'But they can't help me! Sans has tried and failed! And Alphys doesn't remember me, along with everyone else.' he signs his smile slipping into a frown. Feeling that determination burning bright in my heart I grab both of his hands tightly in mine stopping him from signing anymore, his eye sockets widen in shock.

"Don't worry doc I'll get them! And we'll make sure they remember you! No one gets time and space magic like me! So don't worry! And besides Calcifer and I always wanted to see the underground." I say with a wide smile on my dark lips. His bony hands tighten their grip on mine, his eyes soften before he nods his head to me the lights slowly reappearing in his dark eye sockets. "Oh Gaz" I say turning my head to the side as I hide my slight purple blush from him, my hands release his as they rub at the back of my neck. "you never told me anything about Sans. I was wondering why? And who is he? I m-mean I have seen pictures of you two with a baby bones…" I say in a flustered voice as a static broken laughter filled my ears causing my blush to darken.

'Little one that is a long story…' He signs with mirth filling his eye lights. 'you sure what to hear it?' he questions his head turning to the right.

"We have some time." I say my eyes turning to meet his, his eyes study me for a minute before he huffs.

'It all depends on what time line this one is, there are so many Qween. Some I'm san's and Pap's father and we have a good life. Other's I'm a bad father, and do horrible things to them. Or I'm their older brother, some I make them in my lab and those ones give me nightmares. Others well, San's is my lover and we're happy but it never lasts.' He signs slumping in sadness. Placing my hand on his shoulder I give him a gentle smile

"I know you could never do those kind of things to a living being Gaz. You're a good person, you gave me life and a family when I was willing to give up. Besides how many times have you save me in each timeline when no one else knew I existed?" I say trying to forget all those bad things that my brother never lived through. "So just tell me one of the ones you like the most." I say in a cheerful voice letting go of his shoulder as he starts to straighten back up, nodding his head in agreement

'You're right little one' he signs with a small smile 'Sans and I were the only skeleton monsters left in the underground.' He signs with a look of despair twisting the normally calm features of his skull. 'When I found Sans he was a young baby bone, maybe around the human age of ten. He was covered in bruises and his bones had cracks like someone had beaten him, badly. The poor boy was covered in filth and malnourished, the clothing he had on were covered in stains and ripped so badly that they barely covered his body. It was a normal day in the underground, one of my many experiments to find out how determination worked and create it, failed again. I was on my way home when I heard the sounds of banging. I was curious and angry from my experiment so I followed the sound preparing to yell at the monster responsible. When I first saw him, the poor boy was hiding in one of the alley ways behind my lab digging through the trash.' A soft broken chuckle escapes his chest. 'He was digging for parts out of the trash behind the lab looking for things to build. Such a smart little bone head.' A louder broken laugh bubbled out of his fond smile. 'I just couldn't help myself so when I found him I coughed really loud startling the poor boy, now that I think about it I could have handled that better… anyway Sans he turned around so fast with a face so full of fear it broke my heart. I asked him what he was doing out so late and he told me he was looking for parts. I asked 'why' he just puffed up his chest and said 'so I can show the great Gaster how smart I am and he'll have to let me work with him!' that perked my curiosity. So I asked 'why?' then Sans answered with a look so full of determination 'I want to be just like him! He's my hero!' after that I took him in. raised him like he deserved, gave him the best education, and he rised above all my expectations. When he turned fourteen he graduated from the same schools I did and came to work at the lab with me. We became like brothers, then one night we got to talking about how we were the last of our kind.' His face started to flush pink this time 'Sans was a bit of a wild one at that age, we got very close Qween but we broke it off after a while. You have to understand little one that with Monsters same sex relationships are not uncommon besides with magic…' he starts to sign until he looked at my flush face, his eyes widening.

'We'll discuss that at another time.' He signs. I nod my head in agreement feeling the burn of my dark eggplant blush covering my whole face, turning the white papers in my hands purple with its glow.

"y-yeah" I squeak out "I-its not like I-I don't know h-how that works b-but i-its kind of yeah" I stutter nervous only to hear his amused broken laugh.

'My dear you'll have to get over that! After all you're the only female skeleton that a lot of monsters have seen in a very long time. Even if you are only half. If I know Sans…' he starts only for his face too sober at the thought his eyes darkening 'NeVeR MiNd! NoT GoInG tO HaPpEn!' he hands sign in angry fast jerky movements. 'Any way we made Papyrus to test out our finding in determination but it didn't work how we planned so San's got a baby brother' he signs short and sweet.

"That's it?" I ask feeling like he left out major parts of the story.

'That's it! If we never made Papyrus I wouldn't have been able to make you or Calcifer.' He signs huffing annoyed

"So Pappy is like our brother then" I state looking up at Gaster with hopeful eyes.

'In a since' he signs huffing as he closes his eyes

"Wait Gaz with all the resets?" I question Gaster's white pin pricks fade from his eye sockets as he looks at me upset.

'That is what complicates things, but anyway it's time for you two to go.' He signs looking towards where my brother disappeared the lights slowly returning to his eyes, nodding my head I cup my hands around my mouth to yell out for my brother

"Cal it's time to go we need to help dad!" The loud sound of thumping feet echoes around us as Gaster's warm smile returns.

"Really sis are we going to the underground now?" he asks his flames sparking in hope.

'Of Corse little one' Gaster signs smiling bigger at my brothers excited yell of happiness. Calcifer's flaming arms wrap around the doctor's goopy form, hugging him tight.

"Thank you, dad." He whispers squeezing tight before letting go pumping his fists. "We'll save you dad, then we can be a family!" he yells jumping up and down. Causing a smile to stretch across his broken face. Turning to leave a hand on my shoulder holds me in place, stopping me.

'You are going to need new cloths before heading into the underground.' Gaster signs as four of his floating hands materialize holding clothing for us. Nodding in agreement my hand reaches out for a pair of black skin tight paints that rest on the top of a pile on one of his hands. Sliding the soft materiel over my legs I adjust the buttons until the pants sit just right over my hips. Keeping my back turned to Gaster, my hand grabs onto warm woolen fabric, pulling it off the hand I clutch it tight in my hands. Slipping off the itchy scratchy starch lab coat, sighing I slide the warm soft materiel of a red and black striped sweater over my head. Pulling the sweater down over my stomach, the bottom of the sweater falls just above my knees, with a wide collar that fell open exposing one of my dark shoulders that fades white. Pulling my long curly brown hair free from the collar of the sweater I see the same hand floating in front of me now with a pair of miss-matched socks. Giggling, I wipe off the dirt off the bottoms of my feet, slipping on the long pink sock onto my right foot, the bright yellow short one on slides over my left foot. Skeletons and their weird taste in socks I think with a small laugh. Next the boney floating hand handed me a pair of coal gray snow boots cover the upper parts of my calves. A coal gray matching coat is hung over my shoulders by another hand as matching gloves are places in my pockets. The last hand slides a gray hat over my head oddly leaving my ears sticking out. Shaking my head as a soft laugh falls past my lips, I pat the floating hand in thanks as I readjust the hat on my head sitting it right over my thick hair and ears, before doing a little spin in front of my brother and Gaster.

"Well what do you think?" I ask stopping my spin.

"Wow sis! You look great!" Calcifer's voice pops and crackles in excitement drawing my lavender eyes over to him. A red and orange striped sweater with hot stuff stitched in bright blue covers his top half, drawing a light giggle past my dark lips. His legs where still covered by his bright orange sweat pants but now he had bright blue boots on his feet, a red coat hung open over his sweater.

"Cal you can't go out like that" I sigh bending down in front of him, my fingers fly through the buttons and zipper closing the jacket tight over is form. Grabbing the bright blue scarf from Gaster's out stretched boney hand, my fingers brush against the bones of his fingers as I pull the scarf free from his hand. Wrap it tight around Calcifer's neck keeping him warm from any chill I miss that look from Gaster again. Standing up I look over my handy work on my brother, nodding my head in satisfaction. I look to Gaster missing his hands moving around me wrapping a bright crimson scarf around my neck. Until his cool boney fingers brush against my check and neck slowly drawing another bright purple blush from me as his skull scrunches up in concentration, his gray-pink goopy tongue pressed between his teeth. Drooping his hands away from me he looks us over making sure we are set with a satisfied look he signs

'Okay little ones. You should be good. I'm sending you to Snowdin first. San's lab is the best place to find my notes. I'm not sure if Alphys has a copy or if San's took them all…' he signs in a distracted way. He turns to the gray door, waving his boney hand, the hole in the center of his hand glowed a soft pink as he used his magic. 'There you go little ones, just open the door and you'll be in Snowdin.' He signs patting Calcifer on the top of his flame covered head, distracting his self. 'Now Qween San's lab is located in the basement of their house in Snowdin. You'll need a key to get in.' he signs pausing then shakes his head 'Never mind the notes should be somewhere in the lab. Be careful in Snowdin, even though the barrier is down some monsters still don't trust humans, even half humans.' Nodding our heads in agreement we walk over to the door Gaster's form leading us. A white boney hand grabs the sliver knob of the door slowly turning the knob, his eyes look back at us unsure before opening the door. A cool icy blast of winter air hits us, spinning fresh fallen snowflakes in its wintery grasp, before tapping against our noses. Looking past the door a wintery wonder land lays before us. Calcifer's excited gasp reaches me ears as he runs out the door doing a cartwheel in the snow. Gaster's broken chuckle fills the air as his hand rests on my lower back. Smiling, I look up to him as he watches Calcifer play in the snow with a joyful expression before slowly leading me out of the lab and into the snow.

"Sis! Dad! Watch this!" Calcifer yells as he falls onto his back melting the snow around him as he moves his arms back and forth making a melted snow angel. Laughing I walk over to Calcifer bending over his snow angel.

"Hey bro it looks like you made a puddle~" I sing popping and broken laughter fills the snow filled clearing. Turning around I high five Gaster's out stretched hand.

'Good one Qween.' Gaster signs before his magic lifts Calcifer out of the snow, one of his floating hands appears whipping the access snow that stuck to the back of his flame red puffy coat. 'Now little one' Gaster signs catching our attention.

'If you continue that way you will come across the town of Snowdin. Remember what I told you, be careful in San's lab. Find the notes, Qween here is a copy of mine and a note book along with pens' he signs pilling out an over the shoulder duffel bag out of the void. Taking it from his out stretched hand I throw the strap over one shoulder allowing the bag to rest against my hip. 'Don't tell any of the monsters that your half human, they may love Frisk but they still won't trust other humans easily. I won't be able to interfere after this point so you're going to be on your own.' He signs with a worried frown on his skull.

~~San's Pov Surface~~

I watch closely as Qween and her little brother head out the door, my eye sockets darken as I watch them leave to easily after their outburst. Only for the annoying voice of that senator to fill the room, arguing back and forth with our king. If only her knew how fierce all the monsters in this room could be, he wouldn't treat us like this.

"Come on senator! They have been stuck underground for hundreds of years. It is time for us humans to do the right thing! We need to make it right!" Qween's 'mom' says with a lot of passion. She cares for monsters, would be good to have on our side if things go south. She's new to this time line just like the Halflings, need to keep an eye on them.

"You know why we can't just let them run free on the streets! People will panic and start to riot! The damage and deaths would be astronomical!" Dr Eric the cold hearted scientist who treats doll face and her bro like a science project and not living beings. Don't care for him, but he does have a point.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Toriel asks in her soft voice. Got to love Tori always so sweet and caring.

"WE need to announce that monsters are real and alive but slowly integrate you into our world so we can control the people's reactions." 'mom' says rubbing at her face with her ink stained hands, a nervous trait she has.

"Our people have been underground long enough! And you wish to keep us their longer? I don't think so human!" King Asgore says in his deep voice trying to intimidate the humans.

"We are not trying to keep you underground you can come above and have the whole mountain if that will make you happy. We are just saying that you shouldn't go into towns yet until we can handle the humans fear without having any conflicts." Dr Eric says in a stern voice

"Wait you can't just give them a mountain without talking to the government! That is the president's job! And besides that is government property!" The senator yells in outrage slamming his hands against the table.

"BE QUIET YOU MORON! The grown-ups are talking!" 'Mom' barks silencing the senator, so that's where she gets her temper from I think with a chuckle toning out the rest.

~~Qween's pov Underground~~

Snow crunched under my boots as Calcifer sleeps on my back, the gentile warmth from his body seeps through my coat as his face resting on my shoulder. A small damp spot wets my shoulder as Calcifer snores away. My eyes dart around the dark snow covered pine forest wondering how it snows in the underground and how trees are growing. Lights glimmer in the horizon flickering in and out like stars in the night sky. Walking faster my eyes catch a glimpse of a cliff off the path, a small unmarked trail leading up a hill to a lookout point. A joyful feeling bubbles up in my chest as I adventured on to the trail heading to the overlook. My warm breath fills the air with little white puffy clouds, as my feet tread across the fresh fallen snow that blanketed the hill side in a white canvas. My eyes glisten with tears I stand on top of the peek overlooking the beauty of the town below, Snowdin. The houses twinkled with bright colored lights reminding me of one of those Christmas shows on the television. Shifting my brother on my back I call out

"Calcifer look at this!" His soft moan reaches my ears as his head moves to look over my shoulder. Whipping at his eyes he yawns big before puffing out a small stream of orange flames that fade into the frigid air.

"WOW SIS! Is that where we are going?" His popping voice echoes around us in excitement. A joyful smile spreads across my dark lips at his excitement.

"Of course my fire ball" I answer in a soft voice looking down on the lights.


	6. Run away part 2

Here is the long awaited next chapter we are finally getting closer to the hot flame monster Grillby! This chapter is dedicated to everyone that has left me a comment your input helps so much and keeps me going! Thank you so much!

* * *

~Sans pov~~

Sitting next to Toriel I listen to the scientists and our leaders come up with a way to announce our presence to the world without causing riots. It almost sounds too good to be true. This is the first time line that coming to the surface has been handled in such a way. My eye sockets darken as I think on all the other times. Frisk was always a good, loving kid. Fighting off that demon that wanted her to kill us all. She always fought with herself and any time someone died she would reset. The kid never said why they went into the underground in the first place. My eyes look over to the kid with Tori's son. Frisks smile has never looked brighter. They sure are happy with this turn of events. I wonder why all this is so different this time. Was doll face and the rest of these people always here and we just never found them? If so what happened to the Halfling when we never found them? Questions like this keep circling my skull. The loud thumping of shoes running down the hall quiets the discussion in the room drawing me away from my dark thoughts.

"Dr Marry! Dr Eric!" The high pitched loud out of breath voice of that brat that couldn't stop touching doll face runs into the room, his blonde hair a sticking up in odd angles, leaning on the door frame he pants out. "Huff Have You Huff huff seen Qween or huff Calcifer? Huff huff We can't f-find them!" The room explodes in a flurry of motion Marry jumping out of her chair first, her face whiter than a ghost.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Undyne yells jumping up knocking her chair over causing her girlfriend Alphys to jump up from her chair.

"They were going to watch anime…" Marry all but yells

"Calcifer hates anime!" The brat all but yells hazel eyes full of worried as he runs one of his touchy hands through his hair, fear starts to churn in my gut causing the lights in my eyes to go out.

"What is going on?" King Asgore asks demanding to know what the problem is.

"You don't think?" Marry starts to ask looking over to her college Dr Eric as he slowly stands up from his chair as if nothing is wrong

"Don't just stand their boy! Find 626 and 767 now! I want everyone that can be spared to be out looking for them!" Dr Eric takes charge barking orders.

"Eric you don't think that he took them do you?" Marry asks in a frightened voice drawing all of our attention to her.

"Who's h-he?" Alphys asks in a strong voice full of worry as she wrings her claws together.

"I TOLD YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THAT THING WHEN IT STARTED TALKING TO NOTHING! NOW IT HAS EXCAPED WITH THE OTHER ONE! WHO KNOWS WHAT…" the senator starts only to be cut off by the cold voice of Dr Eric.

"That is enough Senator." He says in a cold calculating voice grabbing the senator by his shoulder he leads him out the door. "I think we had a minor accident here at our lab and you need to head home and rest up before you start a war, senator." He suggests with a small grin on his face as he looms over the senator giving off a get the fuck out vibe, his hard eyes stair into the senators with unwavering ferocity. Nodding his head in agreement the senator heads out the door way.

"I think your right doctor; I'll head home but I want those two found!" He says bringing one hand up to rest against the door frame as he looks back at us. "We'll finish our discussion after those two things are found!" He spits out turning his back to us as he walks out of the room.

"What was that about?" I ask as the doctor turns around to look at us, sighing Eric's feet shuffle against the tan tiled floor, carrying him back over to the table. He slumps his shoulders as he drops his form down on to one of the chairs at the table rubbing at his eyes with one hand as he waves Marry off with the other.

"What's going on? Where are the kids? Someone needs to explain what is going on here now!" Toriel demands slamming her hands on the table with such force the table creaks, causing everyone to jump.

"Mom will we find the flame kid and his sister? She was nice." Asriel asks in his soft voice causing chills to creep up my spine.

"Marry tell them!" Doctor Eric orders rubbing at his eyes with new vigor before reaching into his lab coat pulling out a pack of pills. Opening them he downs two dry, popping the cap back on he throws the bottle at me. My boney hand snaps out catching the bottle in midair. The pills rattle around the bottle as Marry starts to talk

"This lab has three main projects. First was project new hope. It was designed to use the barrier as a new energy source to get humans away from fossil fuel and nuclear energy. For humans to start using clean energy. The seconded was project titan, Doctor Eric is the head of that one. We found that at one time humans all had magic like monsters. The project was to figure out how it worked and stimulate the places in the human body and brain to make magic once again. Those pills Doctor Eric through at you are the end product." She says glaring at the bored doctor as he rubbed at his short graying hair.

"Finally the last project, mine, project Eve, was going to be the next step in human monster evolution, 626 or Qweenth as we named her. But the thing is we didn't make her." She states in a fearful voice rubbing at her arm. "Yes we put the parts together sure but we couldn't figure out how to give the embryos that spark of life." Turning her back on us, she ups out her phone from her pocket typing away quickly she walks over to one of the walls she reaches up to a white and gray box that hung barley a foot below the white tiled celling. Touching a button on the bottom the box come to life projecting video on the wall behind her.

~Qweens Pov~

Fluffy white snow crunches under my coal gray boots, my glove covered hand clung tightly to Calcifer's bright blue gloved covered hand as we inched into the outskirts of Snowdin. Sage green pine trees covered in snowy white caps hide us from view as we creep up to the skeletons home. A two story light oak paneled home stood tall and proud out against the snow, bright red and yellow lights twinkle as they line the edges of the house. My feet stop in the ankle deep snow as my wide lavender eyes take in the home that seemed to radiate love and care. The ugly feeling of jealousy bubbles in my gut as the excited gasp from my brother fills my ears.

"Sis isn't it beautiful?" He asks in a happy voice as his small warm hand tightens around my own larger one holding tight

"It sure is Cal" I answer in a flat voice, hopping that it hides my distress.

"Will we ever have a home like they do sis?" Calcifer's voice pops so soft I almost miss what he asks, his bright flames dim and take on a dark color. Letting go of his hand I wrap my arm around his shoulder as I look down meeting his ruby eyes.

"Of course we will Cal! It will just take some time." I say in a cheerful voice as I rub one of my gloved hands over his flame covered head watching closely as the flames on his head flicker back to life. "Well let's find this lab." The sound of crunching snow fills the air as we walk closer to the house. Two mail boxes stand in front of the house one spilling envelops all over the undisturbed whiteness. The other stood empty next to the first, yet somehow it gave off the feeling of hope. Calcifer's small form runs past me stumbling through the ankle deep snow, his flames flicker in a playful way as he reaches the back of the house.

"Sis your too slow!" He yells with a slight laugh in his voice. "Is the snow freezing your bones?" He laughs causing a smile to pull at my lips.

"Naw you know I just _don't have the heart_ to out run you." I joke back with a slight laugh at his confused face.

"But I thought you did have a heart? Us being half human and all…" Cal mutters his flames crackling in confusion.

"We I guess that just make me a _Numbskull!_ " I giggle at his widening eyes, his mouth opens and closes like a fish as he points at me with a shaking bright blue gloved covered hand.

"You… You just sat yourself up for that one!" he howls crossing his arms in mock anger, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Aw come on Cal no need to _smolder_ over it." I joke in a light voice as wide toothy smile stretches my face.

"Sis, now you're just grasping at straws" Calcifer snips at me as I tread through the white powder, my hand ghosts over the top of his flame coated head as I reach him at the back of the house.

"Well you _snow_ me baby bro." I chuckle as we walk behind the light wood paneled house.

"Sis!" Calcifer groans as we look around the back yard. A simple flat small undisturbed snowy yard lined with a thick row of tall pine trees. A dull gray slab of concrete catches my lavender eyes, a power blue door sat in the middle of the slab. A shiny golden object twinkled like a star with the flickering of the red and yellow Christmas lights that lined the roof of the house. Walking closer I pull off my charcoal gray gloves, stuffing them hastily in the silken pocket of my coat. Reaching out with my ebony, I clasp the cold heavy golden lock in my small hand, turning it from side to side as much as the lock would allow from its place on the door, tugging sharply on the lock to test its strength, I study the thing keeping us from our goal.

"Hey Cal" I breath out into the cold night air, slipping from my fingers from around the cold golden lock allowing it to thud heavily against the thick powder blue door. "You think you could pop this soda can?" I ask with a thick puff of warm breath, turning around to face my glowing brother. Stars dance in his flaming ruby eyes burning intestacy.

"You're really going to allow me to pop this like a soda can? For real sis!?" He exclaims in a loud hopeful popping voice reminding me of a campfire.

"Yep let loose little firecracker!" I giggle as Calcifer jumps up out of the snow, his small hands knock off his bright blue hat into the hood of his flame red puffy coat. His small hands hastily tug his bright blue gloves off his orange glowing hands, running over to me his small hands stuff his gloves on the same pocket of my own.

"So they don't get lonely." He jokes with a wide glowing smile. Turning back to the problem at hand Calcifer's small hand wrap firmly around the golden lock as he slowly increases the magic in his hands. My lavender eyes watch the flow of his magic course through his soul down to his hands closely. Orange glowing hands slowly are incased in a small flickering yellow flame that slowly engulfs the lock. Bright glowing sunlight turns to lava red, then deep blue as the golden lock turns burning hot red hissing out its distress. The hissing turns to whistling before a loud pop echoes around us, flames die off as Calcifer pulls the lock from the door tossing it carelessly into the snow. A proud smile stretches across my dark lips as I place my shadowy hands on my baby brother's marshmallow coat covered shoulders.

"Good job Cal! I'm so proud of you!" I cheer pulling my hands from his shoulders as he turns around, wrapping me in a warm glowing embrace.

"Can I do that again?" Calcifer asks excitement lacing his popping voice as he stares up at me with hopeful, star filled eyes. Huffing a large puff of white fluffy clouds out in a loud sigh, I rub my ungloved hand through his warm locks.

"Well, breaking and entering is wrong Cal" I sate hoping to keep this moment from turning my baby bro into a little criminal. "But there are times where it is okay. Like if you're a police officer or your trying to save someone." I state uncertain lavenders meeting unamused ruby's.

"Really sis? You just had to turn this into a teaching moment, NOW?" He asks with a board voice. Laughing awkwardly, I pat the top of his head.

"Well are you going to do the honors or should I" I ask motioning to the door. Rolling his ruby's Calcifer's warm hand grasps mine as he drags me over to the door, roughly pushing it open. The door creaks ominously reviling a desolate darken hallway that lead downward into the depths of the unknown. Small hands tighten around mine.

"I-I'll k-keep y-y-you safe s-sis." Calcifer stutters his flames dying down as he hides behind my arm, a small knowing smile lays across my dark lips.

"Oh Calcifer what would I do without such a brave brother like you." I say with a prideful voice.

"You'd be lost with o-out me s-sis." He states his flames starting to chase away the darkness with his bright glow illuminating the once hidden gray-purple tiled stairs.

"See look at that you just chase away the darkness my sunlight!" I cheer rubbing my free hand down his orange glowing cheek.

~San pov~

My eye sockets widen pinpricks disappearing as an old grainy video flares to life showing a younger version of the woman in front of us. At the time doctor marry looked to be in her late twenty's early thirty's. frizzy curly black hair hung in an untamable mass around her shoulders. Bright, intelligent blue eyes hidden behind lab goggles. She was sitting in a gray lab chair surrounded by all kinds of weird lab equipment as her hands were at work on the controls of a computer in front of her. "Doctor Marry Again." She sighs in a hopeless board voice. "Experiments 550-625 were a failure. DNA from a blob monster would not take to the human egg." She says her voice cracking with emotion "The embryo kept losing all the will to live." She says with a slight unnoticeable sob "So we will be trying the skeletal monster next." She says her hands pausing on the keys of the computer to wipe at her eyes. "This is the start of experiment 626." She says in a cold voice drained of all emotions. "Injecting skeletal monster DNA now." She says as her hands finish typing at the key. The camera cuts to a needle stabbing a little round clear object. The needle releases the DNA before pulling out just as the screen starts to shake.

"It looks like a minor earthquake." The calm unemotional voice of Doctor Marry chimes "The DNA was injected successfully." She says looking down at a screen off to her right. "The energy readings are off the charts!" her voice picks up in pitch as she reaches for the com next to her. Her small hand slams down on the button before yelling into it "What the hell is going on?

"It's the mountain ma'am." A male voice calls back after a few moments "It's emitting a lot of energy and we can't figure out why!" The man's voice calls in panic "If we can't stop it, it will destroy everything in a ten-mile radius!" The voice yells being cut off as doctor Marry jumps up from her chair flinging it onto its back with an auditable thud. Her stark white lab coat fails out from behind her like a tale, her small hand slams on the com as she yells into it.

"I'm on my way, Marry out!" turning her black flats stomp against the tiled floor as she runs out the room leaving the camera on. After a few moments the shadows start to get darker as they reach out like snakes as a figure of black with a white skeletal face materialize out of the darkness, walking past the camera toward the egg that was named 626. He opens his mouth to speak and a white nose cuts across the video causing the monsters in the room to cover their ears or where their ears would be. Its eyes glow one yellow the other blue as it reaches out its white hands toward the egg. Holes fill where the palms should be as the tall slender figure places its hands over the egg, its twisted smile gets wider as its palms glow the same color as his eyes as the tape cuts out, flickering back to life with no sign of the man. after about an hour Marry walks back into the room stopping to pick up her chair and place it back onto its legs before sitting down.

"Phew that was close it appears that the energy source from mount Ebott likes to randomly waver. The flex in energy… wait" her voice cuts off as she checks over the readings "it worked? It worked experiment 626 IS A GO! IT SURVIVED!" she yells jumping up from her chair knocking it back onto its back as she does a happy dance around the room. With a quick motion Doctor Marry shuts the tape off. Dread fills my soul churning like a sea as my eye sockets darken. That old man dose has a connection to doll face and if she's wrapped up in this shit that means a lot more is going on than what we first thought. I like trying to keep from going back to that day when everything went to hell.


	7. run away part 3

Look at this two updates this week! This chapter is for everyone who has asked for Grillby! Here he is! Finally! Lol sorry it took so long had to figure out how to get there! Now if any one has any ideas how Grillz should act to Qween and Calcifer I would love to hear it! I'm not sure how to go with it.

* * *

~Qween's pov~

A loud whistle echoes through the empty lab as I flick on the lights. Pale baby blue lines the walls in its dull unsettling way, reaching down to grasp at what looks like sickly gray purple tile that sits in pristine condition on the floor. On one wall a few shining steal built in shelves sit happily under the same sickly gray purple counter top. A bright eye catching blue print lays flat on the counter clashing with the colors of the room. A gray purple tarp covered some type of machine lightly collected in a thin layer of dust. "Well one things for sure Sans and dad sure have a lot in common." Calcifer states unhappily as my soft foot falls drawl me to the blue prints like a beacon. My dark hands shake as they lower down to the prints, gripping it tightly between my long shaking dark fingers. My breath catches in my throat as I stare down the blue prints for the machine that brutally ripped our creator out of time. Clinching my fist together my eyes glow a dark plumb as the silver steal drawers start to glow the same deep plumb color only to be ripped out of their shelf. The sharp sound of clashing steal on tile cuts through the room causing Calcifer to jump, his flames glowing white hot filling the room with its sauna like heat.

"S-sis what's w-wrong?" Calcifer stutters out reaching out to grab onto him waist.

"Those morons! OF course this wouldn't have worked!" I yell my magic ripping at the tarp next reviling the machine that hid underneath it. My breath catches in my throat as my watery eyes land on a picture that my magic has floating in the air. Gaster stands tall and proud with a wide smile on his skull with his bony arms hidden in a loose fitting gray turtle neck are wrapped around the shoulder bones of Sans and Papyrus. Sans looks to in his teens with a wide smile on his skull and somehow winking one of his eye sockets at the camera. His baby blue hoodie hung off his shoulders giving the illusion that he was huge. Papyrus looked to be around the age of my brother now, the same wide goofy smile spread across his skull as his bright orange scarf wrapped around his neck bones so much the top brushed against the bottom of his chin. His frame was hidden in a bright yellow puffy snow jacket the same as Calcifer's. Taking a deep breath, I run my fingers over the top of my brother's flaming head calming my anger. With my free hand I grab the picture that floated in front of me and stuff it into my pack, alone with the blue prints.

"Calcifer can you help me look around and see if you can find any notes like in dad's lab. We need to hurry." I say looking down into my baby brothers shining ruby's with calm lavender eyes. Nodding his head Calcifer unwinds his arms from my waist and starts to look through the mess I made in my anger. Sighing I rub one dark hand down my face, pinching in-between my eyes trying to relive the start of the pressure of the headache that is starting to build from using too much magic in such a short amount of time.

"Sis look!" Calcifer's excited popping voice draws my attention away from my magic loss. His flames pop and flicker in excitement in the middle of the mess of papers, parts, and drawers as he holds what looks like an unfinished paperback book above his head.

"Calcifer! You smart clever boy you!" I yell as he climes through the mess only to stumble into my awaiting arms. Hugging him close, I flip through the papers with my free hand to make sure they are what we need. A wide smile pulls at my lips as I tuck the book into my pack, pulling my brother up onto my hip I start to head to the door only for a loud rumble to slow my steps.

"Sorry sis" Calcifer mutters as his cheeks turn blue in embarrassment.

"It's okay Cal" I laugh "It's been awhile since we last ate huh?" I ask watching as Calcifer nods his head agreeing with me. With a soft giggle I say "Well I've always wanted to try some monster food. And dad said there was a good place we had to try if we ever came to Snowdin."

"Oh can we please?" Calcifer asks with wide pleading eyes a loud laugh bubbles up out of my throat as I carry my brother up the stairs out of the lab.

"Of course my sun!" I giggle as I place him on his feet outside of the door jam, his boot covered feet crunch in the snow as he runs around the yard burning of some of his excitement. Turning back to look down the stairs at the mess that I left of the lab I sigh as I shut the door with a soft thud, turning my back on their mistakes walk over to my brother as he throws his hands over his head yelling in excitement. Laughing my boots smash the snow under my feet turning it to mud as I run to my brother, grabbing him under his arms he squeals as I lift him up into the air to place him on my shoulders.

"YAHOO! ON WARD SISTER!" He yells pointing down the path towards the center of Snowdin, many monsters turn to us as Calcifer's loud popping voice rips through the air with his happiness.

"Aw such a good big sister!" A gray-blue rabbit monster cooed to her other white rabbit friend. My lavender eyes widen as my face burns.

"Yes she is but don't those two look odd, kind a like Frisk? What kind of monster do you think they are?" The white rabbit asks as I walk away, reaching up with my free hand I pull the hood of my jacket up casting shadows on my face hiding me from view. Feeling the warmth of Calcifer's body move and shift until his face was right above mine.

"Sis! I think you're the best!" Calcifer says in his happy popping voice binding over the top of my head to smile his wide and bright adoring smile down at. Closing my eyes, I smile back as we walk through Snowdin and past all of its people.

~San's POV~

Pacing back and forth behind the table I listen intently as The doctors and Alphys discuss Qween and how Gaster got his hands on her. 'What could be going on that the old man would be so intent on being back into the timeline that he would make Doll face?' I think as I reach the end of the table to swiftly turn on the toes of my pink fluffy slippers, only to pace the length of the table past everyone. 'And why would he make her so she could absorb magic from the barrier, and even give Tori's fallen son his soul back? That takes some serious magic. Not even the king could do that so how can doll face?' Think as my eye sockets darken as I turn again at the other end of the table ignoring the worried look Pap's keeps sending me. 'Furthermore If he made doll face then he made her brother too, what is that kids purpose. There has to be one. Unless he plans to us then to go to another time line. Oh god what if he sends them to that dark one.' I start to worry as sweat starts to form on my skull giving it a glistening sheen. My fists clinch tightly causing my finger bones to pop slightly.

"She's a very smart girl. She figured out things we never knew existed. Qween helped Eric figure out how to bring out the magic in humans without hurting them. She figured out there was still life under the mountain using echo location through the caves. She even figured out that some of the monster where dyeing and started to work on a cure." Doctor Marry says holding her head in her hands as she starts to sob "My Qweenith is a good girl all she wants to do is help. She has a big heart and wanted nothing more than to help all the monsters behind the barrier. Every time one more fell down she would work harder, stay up later, eat less working on many different projects until she would pass out form exhaustion. She even started to spout nonsense about time lines, saves, and resets." Marry sobbed grabbing my attention quickly causing me to stop. "S-she said she couldn't, w-wouldn't live through another reset. S-she s-said she w-would d-destroy the s-source e-even if i-it cost her h-her life. Oh Eric w-what if s-she…" Doctor Marry started to hiccup as she sobbed as Eric rubbed his hand up and down her spin in a soothing manor.

"What do you mean time lines?" Alphys asks in a calm steady voice like a flicker of a memory resurfaced in her mind.

"See that's what we are trying to figure out. Her notes are very hard for some of us to understand. No one here can figure out what they mean and what's even weirder is that it's all written in hands.


	8. Grillbys

Finally got to Grillby's! And two updates in one week I'm on top of the game this week! Thanks to everyone that left a commit or kudos you keep me writing! Enjoy and let me know how you think Grillby should act to Qween and Cal I'm kinda unsure how to go about it.

* * *

~Qweens POV~

My lavender eyes take in the happily glowing town of Snowdin, my coal gray warm fleecy boots crunch the powdery white snow as we come to stand in the town's center. My eyes gaze up in wonder at the tall deep forest green pine tree that stands before me in the towns square. Glowing strands of many different colored lights twinkle in a joyful manor mixing with the bright shimmering gold and silver tinsel intertwining in a loving dance starting at the wide base of the tree, dancing up through its deep evergreen branches and towards the top. A bright pristine six pointed golden star sits atop the tall tree casting its happy glow upon our faces, it's glow flickers through our wonder filled eyes. My lavender eyes glance to the bottom of the tree to see many brightly wrapped presents with puffy bows sit under it impatiently awaiting to be unwrapped. 'I wonder if there is a present under there for everyone in this town.' I think as Calcifer's warm hands wrap around my own as we stare at the tree. A cold unsettling feeling grips at my gut with cold fingers twisting my face into a frown.

"Sis…" Calcifer whispers as he binds over my head to press his forehead against mine, the garnet colored gem in the center of his forehead heated the cold skin right between my eyebrows.

"Can we eat now?" Calcifer asks breaking me out of my daze with his soft crackle, my eyes flicker from deep plum purple to my normal soft lavender as my eyes flicker upward to meet his worried wine colored ones.

"Sure Bro how about that place." I say nodding my head to the building just down the road from us. I watch as Calcifer lifts his head removing his calming warmth from cold face, his body turns to stare at the building judging it as I turn to look at the building as well. Light blue frozen flowers surround a dusty light red and orange brick building. The outside edges of the building are framed with a rust colored orange sand like stone that gives the building a grander appearance. A dark mahogany wooden sign lays flush against the top of the building with bright orange glowing lettering spelling out the name of 'Grillby's' sitting proud just down the street from the library. 'Well if it's in the center of town and by the library it can't be too bad right?' I think as Calcifer starts to bounce around on my shoulders in excitement.

"Yes sis that place! Oh I hope they have melted juicy cheese burgers! Oh and French fries covered in ketchup and salt so yummy!" Calcifer drools on my shoulders as his voice wavers with pops and crackle's of excitement drawing a laugh out from deep inside my chest.

"Man Calcifer if I didn't know better I would say it was a _mis-steak_ to bring up food" I say with a loud chuckle as Calcifer groaned at the bad pun lightly tapping my forehead with the tips of his fingers

"NO! Bad sister bad!" He yelled in a popping amused voice with a wide smile breaking across his face exposing his bright lemon yellow flaming teeth.

"Awe come on bro no need to get _disa-brei-able_ about it!" I snicker as my boots crunch through in the snow, our body's weaving in and out of monsters as I walk towards the building that glows with a happy warmth.

"Sis your puns are _cheesy!"_ Calcifer laughs out running his warm fingers through my hair.

"Awe come on Calcifer. I know I have a lot to _ketchup_ on but that doesn't mean you have to get all _fired up_ about it." I snicker as Calcifer's fingers ghost across the top of my head.

"Really sis? You're such a _bonehead!_ You're so lucky that you have such a _bright_ brother like me to deal with your awe full puns." Calcifer boasts patting my cheeks in a 'there, there' fashion as my boots go from 'crunching' against the snow too loud 'clicks' onto the gray stone pathway that leads up to the warm entry. Stopping, my eyes take in the brick colored stairs with a rust orange trim that lead gently up to a crimson welcome mat that has been well used. Smooth rust colored sand stone lines the entryway holding the frame on strong shoulders, whoever built this building knew what they were doing. My eyes widen as they land on the beautifully carved cedar door that had to be a pain in the ass to get in the underground. The ripples of red and cream mix in an intimate dance giving the onlooker the idea that it was just a plain old orange door. A bright glittering golden handle stuck out from the door inviting all to enter. Standing in front of the door I start to feel the fluttering of nerves in my gut as Calcifer squirms around on my shoulders trying to climb down my back. Squatting down, my hands grab onto Calcifer's flame red puffy coat covered arms helping him off my back.

"Careful Starlight." I coo helping him to steady himself on the ground.

"I'm alright sis." Calcifer's soft voice crackles in warm embarrassment at my hovering. I giggle at his pouting face as his bright blue covered hand grabs onto my coal gloved hand to drag me towards the door that hold so much warmth and love but also fills my gut with cold fear. My free hand reaches up to pull my hood closer to my face hiding it in shadows, leaving my bright crimson scarf to flutter around my shoulders. My lavender eyes glow in the shadows as Calcifer turns back to smile brightly at me, as if feeling my dark thoughts. "Come on sis! Don't be a _scaredy-bones"_ Calcifer jokes grabbing on to the door handle, pulling it open to let the warmth pull us in.

-San's Pov Surface-

"What?" Falls out of my mouth faster than I can think, as my face turns to look at the only other two in this room who know about the timelines, Frisk and Tori's kid. Dropping heavily onto the chair behind me I drop my skull into my hands as I try to think over everything. 'So there are two ways doll face knows about the resets. One: The 'Good' Doctor told her about them with is more possible. How else would he be able to manipulate her and her brother so easily? Two: she has lived through them which brings up new questions. How many has she lived through? Why didn't we find her? How long was she an experiment? What happened to her? Lastly the bigger question: How and do the resets effect the upper world as well? Next the whole word or just this town? Finally, how many other people know about them?' My mind thinks in a hurried mass, as a bright orange gloved boney hand rubs up and down my back going unnoticed by me. "Bring me the notes" I whisper in a hollowed out voice catching everyone off guard

"What?" The scientists ask in voices full of two different emotions on different sides of the spectrum.

"SANS?" Pap's asks in a worried voice. Jumping up I feel my magic flare to life, my left eye burns with a cold flickering cyan colored that flickers to hot amber slightly, the strong magic frosts the bones around my eye socket slightly, my emotions get stronger as something dark and protective stirs in me. My milky white hand bones smack against the dark wooden table with a sharp 'thap' causing everyone to jump at the sudden sound in the room. Fisk and Asriel cower in their chairs as my fangs sharpen with rage, my voice hollows out as I repeat. "ThE nOtEs! GiVe ThEm To Me NoW!"

"SANS!" "BROTHER!" The combined voices of my friends call out to me as Papyrus's bright sunset orange gloved hands grab onto my shoulders.

"BROTHER CALM DOWN" Paps orders as he holds tight to me, snaking his bony arms snake around my shoulders and spine.

"Bro you don't understand, Heh I don't even understand but I bet doll face's notes will somehow all the answers I need." I chuckle as Doctor Marry calls for someone to get the notes.

-Qweens POV Grillbys-

My Lavender eyes glow with uncertainty as Calcifer pulls me through the cedar door that in a sense kept me safe. All eyes turn to watch us as a bell chimes as the door closes behind us. My eyes glow brighter with fear as I take in all the different monsters in the room. Two sets of warn red pleather booth sets line the left wall with two well used cedar tables. One of the tables looks like it had a wobbly leg as a drunk orange rabbit monster lay across the top of the table, her long ears lay flopped on the table top. The only indication she was still alive was the small squint of her eyes as she looks at us only for her head to fall face down with a soft thud. The booth behind the rabbit monster held some kind of monster with a huge mouth filled to the brim with shark like teeth. Four dog like monsters sat around a larger oak table to the right of the booths playing some kind of card game. Two white lab looking dog monsters with black reaper like cloaks sat closest to us, battle axes in their hands. Across from them sat a black and white dog with his black paws on the table, sunflower yellow cheetah print sweat pants covered his legs. A light pink tank-top with a smiling dog face hung off his shoulders. A black leather collar with shining silver spikes clung to his neck as a smoking dog biscuit hung past his lips. To the right of him sat a Large puffy dog with large glittering silver armor. Swallowing the lump in my throat I look at the last dog that sat by himself at a smaller table, he was smaller than the last dog but looked similar. Finally, my eyes land on the bar, cedar line the top of the bar as a bright glowing sunset colored flame monster stops polishing his glass. A pristine black and white three-piece suit covers his body, black oval shaped glasses hat on his flaming face drawing my eyes across his angler flames, as he tilts his head in confusion at us. A bright purple flush glows on my cheeks barely hidden by my hood. A tightening grip on my hand forces me to drop my eyes down on my brother as his flames flicker down to a small smolder, the slight tilting of his head from side to side taking in all the monsters in the bar along with watching the flame monster. A loud pop like a log splitting in half from heat fills the room before Calcifer's flames crackle to life burning hotter and brighter than normal as the other flame monster's own flames seem to answer. A burning warmth from their flames sweep up around my arm under my coat, coating my skin with a fine sheen of sweat. A strong tugging on my hand forces me to follow my baby brother as he pulls us to the bar.

"Come on sis!" He whines in a loud popping voice as we pass the dog monsters table, their cards and drinks forgotten as the sniff in our direction. "I'm just _Burning_ with hunger!" Calcifer jokes as we reach the bar right in front of the flame monster. My lavender eyes stare in wonder and shock at the fully grown flame monster in front of me. My cheeks glow plumb as my thoughts wander to all the different questions I'm just _dying_ to ask him. "Uh! Come on" Calcifer whines pulling me from my thoughts. A wide toothy grin pulls at my dark lips as the glow fades to normal, Calcifer is struggling to try to climb onto one of the taller bar stools. My gloved hand reaches up cover my lips as a soft chuckle bubbles past my lips. The orange flames on my brother's body dim slowly turning to a deep night blue, and purple in his frustration, his fists pound on to his hips as he stomps his little bright blue boot covered foot. "It's not funny sis!" He pouts as a few other monsters in the bar chuckle at his cuteness.

"Sorry Calcifer. You're just too cute." I chuckle in a soft voice squatting down to his level to look him in the eyes. A wide toothy grin breaks across my face as I rub my coal glove covered hand over the warm flames of his hair. "What do you say about letting me help you then we get something to eat?" I ask cocking my head to the right in a cute anime fashion. Small warm flaming hands grab both of my cheeks

"Sis!" Calcifer says in a sweet voice "You're a NERD!" He finishes his voice falling flat.


	9. Grillbys part 2

Okay so two things I need to put out there first I need a beta reader! so if anyone can help that would be awesome! Next I have a tumbler now and my page is check me out not much on there yet but I'll be posting more on it. oh and I want to know where would you like the next reset to send qween and calcifer underswap or underfell or any of the other au!s let me know. I think it would be fun

* * *

"Come on sis!" He whines in a loud popping voice as we pass the dog monsters table, their cards and drinks forgotten as the sniff in our direction. "I'm just Burning with hunger!" Calcifer jokes as we reach the bar right in front of the flame monster. My lavender eyes stare in wonder and shock at the fully grown flame monster in front of me. My cheeks glow plumb as my thoughts wander to all the different questions I'm just dying to ask him. "Uh! Come on" Calcifer whines pulling me from my thoughts. A wide toothy grin pulls at my dark lips as the glow fades to normal, Calcifer is struggling to try to climb onto one of the taller bar stools. My gloved hand reaches up to cover my lips as a soft chuckle bubbles past them. The orange flames on my brother's body dim slowly turning to a deep night blue, and purple in his frustration, his fists pound on to his hips as he stomps his little bright blue boot covered foot. "It's not funny sis!" He pouts as a few other monsters in the bar chuckle at his cuteness.

"Sorry Calcifer. You're just too cute." I chuckle in a soft voice squatting down to his level to look him in the eyes. A wide toothy grin breaks across my face as I rub my coal glove covered hand over the warm flames of his hair. "What do you say about letting me help you then we get something to eat?" I ask cocking my head to the right in a cute anime fashion. Small warm flaming hands grab both of my cheeks

"Sis!" Calcifer says in a sweet voice "You're a NERD!" He finishes his voice falling flat.

My eyes widen to comical size as I stare at my baby brothers deadpanned face. My lips twitch before a smile breaks past them. Bubbling laughter warms my chest and fills the room, drawing the confused eyes of the other monsters to me. Calcifer's face brightens as he starts to chuckle at me shaking his head. A loud roaring growl from Calcifer's stomach brings my laughter to a slow stop as he looks away from me, a red blush burning his orange cheeks. Lifting my hand to ruffle my brothers flames affectionately

"Well we better get you something to eat before your nothing but Embers!" I chuckle as Cal groans hitting my hand away from him then proceeding to bop the top of my head softly with his blue gloved hands in a comical way

"NO! NO! BAD SISTER!" He giggles softly trying to keep a straight, unamused, face, grabbing his warm hands into my own cooler ones I wrap my fingers tightly around his own as I lean in to plant a kiss on the ruby gem between his eyebrows.

"Okay bro no more jokes for now!" I whispered, pulling away and watching as he blinks the stars out of his eyes in his adorable way up at me, slowly he nods his head trying to go back to his normal look. Standing up onto the balls of my feet I lean back just enough to pop my lower back. Signing, a big grin plasters itself across my face as I reach down wrap my arms tenderly under my brother's fluffy arms and around his pudgy coat covered chest. Holding him close enough to breath in the smell of light smoke and pine. I lift him into the air swing my legs over the bar stool and plop myself onto it holding my brother tightly in my lap.

"Really sis!?" He mutters his flames turning dark blues and purples as he bends his head back to stare up at me with an unamused look on his face, as I rub my cheek against his flames. "I'm not a sparkling anymore." He groans puffing up his cheeks in a cute pout. Sighing in defeat I kiss the top of my baby brothers head allowing the warmth of his flames to lick at my face, before lifting him off my lap and placing him on the well-worn bar stool next to me. Rubbing my hand over the top of his head again I reach up with my free hand, pulling my hood off the top of my head exposing my face from its shadowy embrace. Grillby's flames flicker as the glass slips out of his fingers falling to the bar. A lavender glow encases the glass in its soft color, before it has a chance to shatter against the hard, polished, wood. The crystal scotch glass floats in the air wobbling from side to side for a few seconds before softly floating down and easing on to the warm wooden bar top. Fast clapping of small hands draws my eyes away from the flame monsters startled expression to my baby brother

"WOWIE! SIS! You have gotten so much better with your magic!" He cheers with wide star struck eyes as embers flicker off his body and dance in the air around us. A large smile spreads across my own lips as I rub the back of my head tangling my fingers through my dark curls as I ruffle them.

"Thanks Cal!" I mutter as a light flush colors my cheeks deep purple.

"Your welcome sis! But I'm not surprised though! After all you are MY sister! And if I do say so myself I am the greatest baby brother after all!" Calcifer chuckles jumping up to stand tall on his bar stool, puffing up his chest with his hand placed firmly on his hips posed like a superhero. His flames flicker full of laughter. Giggling, I shake my head as the soft crackling chuckle draws our attention to the flame monster that stood tall behind the bar right in front of us. A small smile graced his thin flame lips as amusement danced in his bright sunlit yellow eyes that glowed through his oval shaped glasses. Calcifer has a sheepish look as he kicks his feet out from under himself to plop back down onto the bar stool as he stares with unblinking, wide ruby eyes at the flame monster.

"Welcome to Grillby's." The flame monster spoke with a voice that caressed my ears with a slight British accent mixed with the warm sounds that remind me of a fire on Christmas morning "I'm Grillby. Would you kids like the house special?" Grillby asked with a sweet burning smile that flickers with the flames around him as he tilts his head. His bright sunlight yellow eyes stare at us with a warm look giving me the impression of what a loving uncle would feel like. The same dark unsettling feeling from earlier churned in my gut as I try not to grimace and forced a large smile, my lips part to answer him only for my brother to beat me to it.

"Oh yes please sur! I'm just _Burning_ with hunger!" Calcifer says in a crackling voice as he trys to get a reaction from the monster. The bright orange and yellow flames forming Grillby flicker and die down to a soft glow before they burn brighter with flickers of blue and red dancing in the flames, as his loud chuckle floats around the room filling it with his warmth. Nodding his head, he looks back at us with a wide flaming toothy grin

"Now I think you got me all _fired up_ with that one but let me _patella_ you something young ones. I have been around a _puny_ skeleton a lot so I'm not telling you a _fibula_ when I say you have a lot of growing to do before you can _ketchup_ to this _Hot_ monster." Grillby chuckles as he turns and walks into the back. Looking over to my brother with stars dancing in my eyes and an open mouth he turns to me with the same look on his face as we both make eye contact at the same time.

"Sis please can we keep him?! He could so be our _cool_ uncle!" Calcifer begs with puppy eyes.

"Only if he agrees my little fire ball." I chuckle while shaking my head. "He would be a _smoking_ uncle though." I say with a soft chuckle while reaching out to pat my brother on his back as he slides off his coat. Looking around to take in the bar, the other monsters must have gotten bored by us because they no longer paid us any mind. Shrugging, I unzip my own coat, opening the front to show off my striped sweater. Plucking at my gloved fingers I pull the gloves off and slide them into my coat pocket then unwind my scarf allowing it to lay over my shoulders. Sighing, my hand moves to my hip to feel the messenger bag that Doctor G gave me. Thinking it over in my mind I dig my hand into the bag. My fingers brush against the hard back of my notebook. Curling my fingers around it I pull my notebook out, followed closely by Gasters notes, then Sans, lastly I pull out my doctor who sonic screwdriver pen. A small smile twitched at my lips as I look at it. Shaking my head, I open my blue notebook, flipping through the notes until I find a blank page. Laying Gasters notes face down I grab Sans book of notes. Sighing at the book I feel dread fill my gut as I look at the dictionary in paper form in my hands. 'Well better get started.' I think as I flip open the first starch white page. Reading through the page I start to write a few notes in Wing Dings then turn back to the notes and read through the next page, continuing this process for a few more pages. Soft thudding of booted feet hitting against wood fills my ears, filtering through the background noise of the bar. My lavender eyes glance up from my notes to look over at Calcifer, I watch as his feet swing back and forth under the stool, his blue boots thumping lightly against the wood of the bar, as his eyes dance over everything in the room.

"Cal if you don't stop kicking your feet against Grillby's bar I'll make you wash the dirt off of it before we leave baby bro. You're being rude." I say with a hard tone glancing at him out of the corner of my eyes pen still posed in writing on my notebook.

"Yes, sister. I'm sorry." He mutters with his head tilted downward. Laying my pen down I reach out to ruffle the flames on his head to cheer him up.

"It's okay bro just think next time, fireball." I say with a wide smile before picking up my pen and going back to the notes. Turning the page my eyebrow starts to twitch as the once nice neat handwriting turns to sloppy chicken scratch. The white paper stained in bright red ketchup and orangeish hot sauce.

"You find anything helpful sis?" Calcifer questions in a soft voice watching as I lay down the notes face first with an annoyed flip of my wrist. Reaching up with my free hand I start to rub at my eyelids, pressing hard trying to stop the headache forming.

"Not yet bro." I say as the popping of baby flames fills my ears like a soothing white noise. Heavy footsteps fill my ears as a louder crackling over powers my brothers own popping sound. My lavender eyes snap open as a porcelain white plate slides in front of me. Looking over at my brother I see the same plate in front of him, drool slowly steams out of his mouth as his flaming red and orange tongue licked at his lips. My eyes glance back down to study the food in front of me. Golden fries still sizzle with steam dancing off of them on the plate next to the monster equivalent of a burger. Bright yellow cheese followed by leaf green lettuce topped with a large juicy red tomato sit under a tan sesame seed bun. My purple tongue licks at my lips as a delicious smell like no other fills my nose. The happy popping, and bright glow from Calcifer signals that he really likes the food as he hungrily scarfs it down. Hesitantly, my hand reaches out to grab a fry, bringing it to my lips. I take a deep breath before tossing it into my mouth. Starting to chew, the fry starts to dissolve in my mouth as it turns into magic slowly filling my body. The magic starts to pump through my veins dulling my oncoming headache and filling the darker places in my soul with a light feeling. The taste the fries leave behind makes me grab another one, then another until I'm halfway through my food. A soft popping chuckle fills my ears as Grillby walks back by as I moan happily through a mouth full of burger and fries. His glowing orange hand places a red squirt bottle of ketchup and a bright yellow bottle of mustered between my brother and I along with what looks like two glasses of root beer. Snatching the ketchup up like a flash I dump the contents of the bottle on the remainder of my food. Sitting it down beside me, I finish the dripping food in record time to see my brother licking at his plate with his flame tongue. His drool burns in little pools of liquid flames for a second before steaming off. Chuckling, I grab glass mug that held my root beer and chug it down. Sighing, I sit the glass down as magic floods my body making me feel light headed almost as if I was drunk. Grabbing my notes again as Grillby takes our empty plates and walks off to the back. Flipping through twenty more pages I find what I'm looking for, feeling my irritation take over.

"Idiots! No wonder it didn't work!" I say as I throw the book of notes back down on top of my notebook, my eyes flashing a dark plumb.

"What sis? You found something?" Calcifer asks in his cute confused way.

"Yeah bro and it looks like podged math, they didn't account for time anomalies or storms or anything!" I say slamming my fist down on the table in anger as Calcifer cocks his head in confusion. Rubbing my hand over my face I look my brother in the eyes to see he doesn't understand what I just said. "Okay bro look; most people think that time is a straight line. Point a and point b right?" I say watching as he nods his head in understanding, taking a deep breath in through my nose I add "But it's not, it's like doctor who says time is a big ball full of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff." I say throwing my hands in the air looking over at my brother I see his flames have dimmed and his eyebrow cocked as he looks up at me with questions in his eyes.

"Okay think of it like this, time is not a river, running in one direction but an ocean happening all at once. And like oceans they have storms and waves that affect everything. Now on that same note if you wanted to travel let's say back in time to change something like the war. You would create a paradox. Because like it or not there are fixed points in time that cannot be changed no matter what anyone wants. Like the revolution between America and England. If that didn't happen then we wouldn't exist. But here's the fun part every fixed point in the timeline naturally diverge, creating two time lines or parallel universes." I say with a wide smile on my face kicking my feet back and forth in excitement under my bar stool.

"So like in the episode of doctor who were Rose saves her father and touches her baby self and messes up the timeline right?" Calcifer asks watching my face.

"Exactly!" I say poking my brother on the nose with my pointer finger.

"You sound just a little too happy about that doll face." Sans says in a calm voice as he leans his back up casually on the bar on the other side of Calcifer. His eye sockets black pools as he watches me with a strained smile.


	10. memories

So I'm so sorry this chapter is shorty I had problems writing this one. first go Qween was timid and was pretty much hiding behind her brother. And I didn't like that so I thought she would protect what she loves most if she lived through a few time lines knowing how easily they could be taken from her. so we get to see a little bit of what her magic can do in anger. And I'm really sorry for making Sans an ass in this chapter I figured that's how he would react pretty much the same as Qween. Oh its going to be fun to write from here on out. as always please let me know what you think!

* * *

"So like in the episode of doctor who were Rose saves her father and touches her baby self and messes up the timeline right?" Calcifer asks watching my face.

"Exactly!" I say poking my brother on the nose with my pointer finger.

"You sound just a little too happy about that doll face." Sans says in a calm voice as he leans his back up casually on the bar on the other side of Calcifer. His eye sockets black pools as he watches me with a strained smile. Calcifer's flames flicker down into hot embers. His eyes narrow, watching the angry skeleton leaning on the bar as he casually climbs into my lap. A silent show of how close we are.

"Sans what are you doing here?" I ask cursing the universe that we had to meet up now in my head. A soft unamused chuckle falls dead on my ears as he shakes his skull, hollow sockets watching me with an unwavering stare.

"I can ask you the same thing **E"** He says in a creepy cracking voice blue flames bursting to life in his left eye, a chill runs up my spine leaving goosebumps in its wake as the temperature around us drops.

"SANS!" Grillby's crackling British accented voice snaps causing the skeleton to break eye contact with me. The hissing of flames fills the room as Grillby gives Sans a look that could rival 'moms' when she was mad at a fellow scientist. Hot and cold meet in a fury as both monsters have a stare down. Feeling the warm hands of my brother wrapping around mine my eyes harden as my brother pops off.

"We wanted to see the underground! AND See other monsters like us!" Calcifer states as his flames flicker in annoyance. "Is that a problem!" He barks snapping his teeth together in anger.

"Yes actually it is especially when you and your sister break and enter into my lab, destroy it, and here's the punch line you both failed to mention who your "father" is." He snaps in a pissed voice whipping his skull to watch us with dead eyes and a sneer in place of his normal smile.

"SANS!" Grillby's accented voice flickers like his flames as he throws his crimson red hand in front of us, Sans one glowing cyan eyes snaps to Grillby as frost nips at the bones surrounding his eye socket. Taking slow steps Grillby walks around the bar keeping sans angry gaze off of my brother and I. Grillby's flames roar to life like a bonfire, casting his heat throughout the room as he stands in front of his fellow monster.

"They are just children Sans" Grillby stresses as Sans scoffs his magic chilling the room again.

"You don't even know where they came from or who made them Grillz!" Sans throws out with a grimace on his face as his arms wave around his body. Grillby tilts his head in confusion as he stares at San with an odd look.

"What does it matter who their father is?" Grillby states his flames popping as he stands in front of us with firm shoulders holding his ground. Staring up at Grillby's back all sounds in the room disappear and are replaced with battle cries. The once black three-piece suit is replaced with a flowing red cape and obsidian armor with golden trim. My heart flutters as he slowly turns his face to look over his shoulder at me. The glasses are gone allowing me to see his glowing white eyes clearly.

"Gaster" His hard voice calls as a frown marks his face. "You need to be more careful my friend." Blinking my eyes, I see I'm back in the bar, taking a deep breath I move Calcifer off my lap as I stand up.

"Grillz the humans they-" Sans tries to say as my anger flares to new levels. 'How dare he! He knows nothing about us or what I've been through!'

"ENOUGH!" I scream as my magic flares to new life casting everything in the bar in its wine purple color. Sans and Grillby's voices die in their throats as everything in the bar floats around them. "HOW DARE YOU!" I scream as my wine purple eyes glow in a creepy way. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING THAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU YOU BONEHEAD! HOW MANY TIME LINES HAVE YOU BEEN THROUGH HUH?!" I scream as tears start to blur my vision "It's hell I can't I..." I cry rubbing furiously at my eyes and grabbing a fist full of my hair.

"Kid?" Sans voice fills my head as Calcifer's warmth glow wraps around my legs. Peeking between my fingers to look at his glowing face, the light that kept me going in this never ending hell. Calcifer nods his head towards Grillby with a small smile on his face. 'Bless my brother, always acting so much older than what he is.'

"You know I've only been around for what is it now..." I ask no one as I count on my fingers "Five time lines now." I state as my magic fades and everything slowly floats down into its place.

"Kid you don't have too..." Sans starts only for my eyes to snap to him flaring back to their wine color in anger **"** **YOU STARTED THIS NOW YOU'RE GOING TO SIT YOUR BONEY BUTT DOWN AND LISTEN!"** I yell as a ketchup bottle flies past his head and smashes against the wall on the other side of the bar.

"Alright little one calm down." Grillby's voice calms my anger as he slowly sits down at the bar, muttering under his breath Sans follows right after him plopping down on the bar stool next to Grillby. Sighing, I start to pace in front of them as I tug my fingers through my hair.

"Okay so where to start…" He he well the beginning right?" I ask no one as I spin on my heels and start to pace the other way. "Okay so" I say stopping in front of them. "Well as you know Sans I was an experiment but what you didn't know was in the first time line I was experiment zero. I very was special because I was the first experiment out of 200. I had a lot of brothers and sisters. Times was my favorite, that boy was made in the same program as me. The skeletal program, he was my yin to my yang. The peanut butter to my jelly, we couldn't do anything without the other. We both worked so hard to become doctors. Hee Doctor Times New Roman and Doctor Qweenth we were quit a pair, the lab even let all of humanity know we existed and it was going so well. We even got a house, a nice bright blue house with gray shutters with three bedrooms a view of the ocean. Then the barrier fell and everything fell apart. Humans had a hard time accepting full monsters and the war started." I say in a dead voice as I wrap my arms around myself. "My sweet Times wanted to help so badly he convinced all the rest of us halflings to stand up as one and be the peace keepers between both races. He became our leader and I was never more proud to be his friend and family. Then" I sob as my fingers dig into the flesh of my arms with a bruising strength "He was taken from us, someone shot him as he were getting the king of monsters and the governments of the world to sign a peace treaty that made both sides happy." Hiccupping, tears blur my eyes as I try to keep it together. "He-he died in m-my a-arms. Even w-with his l-last breaths h-he wanted to k-know that we did it a-and stopped the w-war. I remember watching as the life faded from his eyes and his body turning cold in my arms then like some sick game it was gone and I was floating in some dark place."


	11. Void

sorry for not posting sooner guys I've had to work 7 days straight and this is what I got so far so any thoughts on how Sans and Qweens relationship should progress would be great. I'll post again as soon as I can.

* * *

"Kid I…" San's voice breaks the silence as I try to reign in my emotions

"In that dark p-place I gave up. I don't remember how long I stayed there just floating but I know I was alone and my fellow experiments were gone. I didn't want to exist without out my friends and that's when he found me." I say powering through the pain.

 _"How very interesting." A choppy staticky voice echoes around me in the pitch black._

 _"Hello?" my voice echoes around the inky black back to me "Is someone there?"_

 _"You've never existed before. An anomaly that has not been seen in any other time lines so the question is why now? I wonder" The voice ponders to itself as I float in the empty space, feeling a sharp tugging feeling on something in my chest. Wide lavender eyes glance down only to be blinded by a bright shining light, my hands fly to my face trying to shield my eyes from the sudden light after being in the dark for so long. "Now that is something new." The voice cuts in and out like a radio station. Moving my hands, I look down to see a cartoony looking heart made of glass bobbing up and down in front of my chest. A glowing flame smolders inside the glass casting the edges aglow in many different colors, small scuffs cover and scrap at the outer edges of the humps of the heart allowing the glow to shine brighter through the cuts. "Such a strong soul. You change everything." The voice says as a figure morphs out of the inky black. Glowing blue and orange lights light up to my left. Angler white skull appears next with wide crooked cracks running from both eye sockets, one up his skull to the crown of his head and the other running downward in a sharp, zigzag way down to his jawbone. A strange black goopy substance dripped out of the cracks in a steady ripple as it poorest out of his eye sockets and corners of his mouth like a river._

 _"Oh God! Who what are you?!" I say as the flames of my soul flickers to a pale purple as fear grips my being. I try to move away from the figure only to be held fast by a sticky, slimy, goo that clings to my body like a second skin. My hands fly out in front of me to try to keep the figure back only for a cold, hard, sludgy chest to press against my hands. The muddy goo squishes through my fingers as the skull face leans down closer to mine. His warm chalky breath caresses my face as his eyes stare deep into mine. Sticky cold tentacles wrap around my wrists keeping my hands firmly in place on his chest._

 _"Calm yourself child." His deep staticky voice rumbles through the palms of my hands as a wide twisted smile spreads across his skull. "I am doctor Wing Ding Gaster. And you, young lady are in the void a place where ones such as yourself should not be. Such a beautiful oddity." His voice rumbles, cold bones lay against my cheek as his blue and orange glowing eyes peer into mine._

 _"Y-you still h-haven't a-answered my q-question." I state in a stuttering voice. His glowing eyes twinkle with laughter as he watches me._

 _"Then you weren't listening little one but it doesn't matter." His voice filters in and out of my ears. "When the next reset happens you will leave this place and you'll have no memory of this place."_

 _"But I - I don't want to go back!"_

"Sis?" Calcifer's soft voice pops with worry as his warm hand gripped mine tightly, pulling me out of my memories.

"I'm alright Cal I think it's time we head back up to the surface. Mom's probably worried sick by now." I say with a large smile on my face, closing my eyes to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "Grillby, Sans I'm sorry for overreacting and letting my emotions get the better of me." I say in a soft voice rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay kid…" San's mutters his face burning blue with a blush. "We need to work on your magic though." I nod my head in agreement as he walks over to me placing one of his boney hands on my shoulder "we'll need to talk about things when we get back but until then would you like for me to take you and Calcifer some place cool?" He asks with a shy smile as Calcifer tightens his grip on mine.


	12. Underground fluff

I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't updated sooner I've had a busy month. I had to write a 8-10 page paper for finals for my collage English class and art class. And since summer has hit I had to work over time YA! sigh I'm so burnt out lol! But I love all you guys so much! Your messages and kudos inspired me to quit being a lazy bones and with the next part of this story! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Sis?" Calcifer's soft voice pops with worry as his warm hand gripped mine tightly, pulling me out of my memories.

"I'm alright Cal I think it's time we head back up to the surface. Mom's probably worried sick by now." I say with a large smile on my face, closing my eyes to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "Grillby, Sans I'm sorry for overreacting and letting my emotions get the better of me." I say in a soft voice rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay kid…" San's mutters his face burning blue with a blush. "We need to work on your magic though." I nod my head in agreement as he walks over to me placing one of his boney hands on my shoulder "we'll need to talk about things when we get back but until then would you like for me to take you and Calcifer some place cool?" He asks with a shy smile as Calcifer tightens his grip on mine.

Nodding my head, I watch as he holds his hand out for me to take with that same wide smile on his face. Hesitating for a moment I hold my hand in midair

"It's okay kid I promise I won't hurt ya." He says in that deep voice that makes me want to trust him. Making a decision I take a deep breath and grab his hand, holding tight to bones as my eyes lock onto his.

"Okay, now both of you hold on tight we're going to take a shortcut." He says before an inky blackness floods my vision and a feeling of falling through a dark tunnel takes over my senses. My soul flutters in my chest trying to reach out for something to cling to. Calcifer wraps his free hand around my arm clinging to me with a bruising grip. The bones holding my other hand tighten their grip as seconds stretch on into what feels like hours. With a small popping sound, we emerge from that empty space in a dark cavern, the only light coming from Calcifer's soft flickering glow. Feeling San's cool hand still locked to mine, his thumb moves back and forth across the top of my hand as he pauses before he turns to look over his shoulder at my brother and I giving us a good long look.

"What?" Calcifer asks, irritation dripping from him as his orange glow lights up the stalactites that hang from the top of the cavern as he clings to my arm. Sighing, Sans closes his eyes muttering something to himself, then looks at us with tired eyes and an almost broken smile.

"Nothing kid I just realized something." Sans says letting go of my hand to pat Calcifer on his head ruffling at his flames.

"Stop that!" Calcifer yells letting go of my arm to grab at his wrist with his one free hand trying to move his hand off of him, giving up Cal look up at Sans with a glare as he asks "What did you realize Smiley bones?" a wider smile stretches across his skull as he squats down to my brother's level.

"That you and I aren't so different." He says with a wink as he stands back up dropping his hand off my brother's head and pats his shoulder.

"Bones?" Calcifer says as my eyes flicker between the two trying to catch what is going on.

"We both want to protect our loved ones." Sans as shoving his hands into his powder blue jacket pockets. "Whelp. Kids let's go." He says turning and walking slowly in front of us leading us out of the dark cavern. Small glowing hands wrap back around my arm as my brother pulls me to a slow pace.

"Sis?" He says in an unsure voice taking slow baby steps to match my baby brothers

"Hmm" I acknowledged as I wait for the inevitable question, as his glow lights the way

"How come you never told me about Doctor Times?" He asks pulling me to a stop shuffling his feet across the rocky floor. Sighing, I run one of my hands through my long curls.

"Calcifer, my sunlight." I coo as I squat in front of him so we're eye level. Placing one of my hands on his warm cheek. "My sunshine, I never said anything because I never wanted you to think that you were a replacement for him. You're special and I love you, what Times and I had was great but that was a long time ago and he's not coming back my love. And it's okay because even though it hurts I've moved on and accepted it." I say with a wide smile kissing his forehead. Standing tall I turn around to see sans leaning against the cave wall far enough away not to hear us but close enough that if we needed him. Feeling Calcifer's small hand wrap around mine our fingers intertwine as we walk towards Sans. Looking down at Calcifer I see him rubbing his arm at his eyes wiping tears away.

"You and the kid good Doll face?" Sans asks pushing off the wall to stand in front of us. Looking down at my brother I smile a big toothy grin as Calcifer's glowing ruby eyes look up at me with an adoring look.

"Yeah Sans, we're good." I say as we follow sans through the dark of the cavern. Slowly the orange lite walls are replaced with a bright cyan glow. The sound of trickling water reaches my ears as my footsteps fall faster. Pulling my brother along we catch up to Sans, grabbing the soft fabric around the wrist of his coat in my hand I pull him along faster with us. "Woo what's the rush sweetheart?" Sans voice fills my ears as I push faster as the glow gets brighter.

'It has to be!' I think as our shoes make a horrid squeaking sounds as they step onto wet stones. My soul starts to flutter like the wings of a butterfly as we make it to the opening.

"Wow!" I hear Calcifer say as we come to a standstill.

"It's just like the dreams." I say taking in the wonder of the breathtaking room. Bright cyan glowing water follows in set streams through the landscape casting a light dark obsidian stone in its bright glow. Many daisy like flowers that stand at a height between my ankle and knee glow a light blue color as whispers of a million different voices fill my ears. Tall willow like trees with the same blueish glow grow tall hanging over the streams, their branches dipping into the water disappearing under the surface. All the Cattails grow in bright purple as pink flowers glow on top of the water. Dark oak bridges hang over the water connecting many different pathways. Looking up a galaxy of brightly glowing crystals flicker in blues, pinks, purples, and white giving the illusion of the night sky overhead. "Wow! It's beautiful" I say letting my hands drop to my sides

"Sure is." Sans voice fills my ears as I turn to look at him. His glowing white eyes staring at me. Feeling a flutter of wings in my gut and a blush burning my cheeks. My hand grabs his giving it a slight squeeze as a light shove pushes me into San's arms. The burn of my blush spreads across my whole face.

"Sorry." I say looking up to see a blue blush on his cheek bones.

"It's uh it's no problem doll face." San's says boney hands holding softly onto the flesh of my upper arms, helping me back onto my feet. Turning around I see Calcifer standing out of arm's reach he smiles widely at my flustered blush.

"Catch me if you can sis!" He yells taking off towards one of the streams.

"OH you're so on little one!" I yell back taking off after him leaving Sans to follow slowly behind us. His deep laugh hits my back as I race forward grabbing my brother around the waist. With a loud battle cry I throw him on my shoulder. "ROAR! YOU CAN'T OUT RUN YOUR BIG SISTER!" I yell spinning in a circle as his loud laugh fills the room.

"AHH! Sis you're making me dizzy!" Calcifer pops as a tree root grabs my heal causing me to flail my arms as I start to fall backwards. A soft blue glow grabs onto my brother and I causing us to land in tall glowing grass softly. Calcifer's feet flip past my head as we land, laying him opposite to me. "HAHA! See sis!" He pops turning his head to look at me.

"Hehe guess you were right bro!" I say looking him in the eyes. "Have you ever seen such a marvelous sight?" I ask looking up at the glowing stone. Turning to look up at the sky he shakes his head

"No! Not really. Is this what stars are supposed to look like sis?" He asks with a sad voice.

"Yeah at one time it was like this!" I say pointing to the sky "But then the industrial revolution happened. Humans poison the planet and cover the sky smog or lights making it hard for people in cities to see the stars." I say as heavy skeleton lays down

"That's how it is in the cities?" Sans asks keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

"Yeah, humans are always rushing around and seem to never have the time to just look up. Maybe if the roles were reversed humans would be better." I say laying a hand on my brother's head.

"Doll face, I'm not going to lie to you or your brother. Frisk has gotten us to the surface a number of times, so many times I can't even begin to count. But each time something happens and we have to start over. I don't want you two or Pap's to go through that." He says his eyes looking at my brother and I with a look I've never seen before. "Pap's and I, well we were talking" Sans starts rubbing his skull as his cheek bones start to glow light blue and a small bit of moisture starts to accumulate on his forehead. "We that is if you want too, uh I-we want you to come with m-us! You could live with us and we could, you know, be a family or something. But uh Pap's and I could keep you both safe and yeah know, you'll be around your own kind so it'll be good for both of you. I-We want both of you in our family if you'll have m-us." He says his eyes flickering from Calcifer to me.

"Really Bones?" Calcifer says with a guarded look but my ears don't miss the hopeful longing in his voice as san's eyes flicker between us.

"We wouldn't be imposing or anything right?" I ask looking at Sans as I bit my bottom lip between my teeth.

"No you wouldn't be. We would love for you two to stay with us. Pap's was even talking about getting a matching car bed for you, kiddo if you stayed with us." Sans says with a wink as Calcifer looks hopefully up at me.

"Sis?" Calcifer asks with stars in his eyes, sighing I close my eyes before nodding my head "YES!" Calcifer yells hopping up

"But I have a few conditions!" I state with a firm voice sitting up only for Calcifer to jump into my lap, rubbing my nose against his as Sans sits up beside us.

"Sure Doll face." He says leaning back on his hands, our shoulders almost touching "What are they?" He asks looking up at the glowing crystals that wide smile still on his face as I feel my soul flutter in my chest.


	13. Underground fluff Sans pov

San's pov! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Sure Doll face." He says leaning back on his hands, our shoulders almost touching "What are they?" He asks looking up at the glowing crystals that wide smile still on his face as I feel my soul flutter in my chest.

-Sans pov-

My eye's watch doll face as she tells Grillby and I about her first life, and about the first guy Times New Roman. My own soul can't help but to tremble for her loss knowing exactly how it feels to lose everything you worked hard for. Memories flood my mind with all the lost relationships I had with Tori, all the times I tried to rekindle our relationship until I just gave up. Until the resets could be stopped there was no hope in a relationship that was just doomed to repeat and if I was truly honest with myself I would say that I couldn't keep redoing a relationship that was done a million times over and over, I was bored with it. But here was another monster who knew and had to suffer through it just like I had. My own soul shivers with the thought that I wouldn't have to be alone anymore that someone else knew and felt the same pain. A small flare of jealousy fills me as her full dark plum lips curve into a smile as she talks about how her and the other guy worked hard together to become doctors. Her lavender eyes twinkle with love as she tells us about how they were freed from the lab and humanity accepted them. Her soul glowed a soft purple giving off a soft loving feeling almost like when she wrapped her arms around me the first time we meet and held me against her breasts. She talks about a bright blue house with gray shutters, three bedrooms, and view of the ocean. Her soft, angelic voice that is music to my ears, if I had any, wavered as she started to talk about when the barrier fell and how her world fell apart. How when full monsters came out and the war started again.

The lights in my eyes dim as memories start to come back, gunfire and screaming fill my skull. Placing my hand against my skull as a headache pounds away at me. A blue pin striped suit cling tightly to my large frame, black polished shoe's clack on a polished white tiled floor as a fedora sits atop my head shadowing my right eye socket. My feet come to a stop, as my voice rumbles out deeper than ever in the hall of judgment.

 _"What do you want doc? You know you and your kind aren't supposed to be here." My hands clenched in my pockets as magic fills the air chilling it like a blast of winter, my left eye lights up in cyan icy flames. A soft firm voice like a warrior angel fills my skull with its sweet hum calming my magic._

 _"I'm here in Times place Mister Sans." My eye sockets widen as I turn around to see a vision. Her mass of writhing curly brown hair frames a soft pale human face. Dark rings surround wide lavender eyes, and cast a button nose in its darkness much like the peace doctor. A white lab coat hangs off of wide dainty shoulders falling over a red sweetheart neckline dress that fell just past her knees, white polka dots covered her dress as white heels covered her feet. White pantie hose clung to her exposed legs giving me many thoughts about what she had hidden underneath._

 _"Sure sweetheart! You just tell Sansy what you want." I say leaning against a wall pulling a cigar out of my suit pocket, placing it between my teeth I light it with my magic and take a deep drag letting the smoke funnel out of my eye sockets and nose. An amused smile fills her pretty lips setting my soul aflutter as small hearts fill my eyes._

 _Moans and whispered affections fill my skull as ghost like touches dance over my ribs. Soft lips on my teeth and collarbone as one conversation sticks out more than the others._

 _"I love you Sans. When this war is over we can be a family. You, me, Frisk, Pappy, and Times."_

 _"Sure, Doll face. Anything you want baby cakes."_

An overwhelming possessive feeling fills me as I watch this woman no, my warrior angel stands her ground in front of me protecting the ones she loves just like that day. My soul yearns for hers as her promises fill my skull. Promises to never forget or disappear. After that reset I looked everywhere for her that was 50 resets ago, I had lost hope in finding her again only to find out Gaster has his claws in her. My soul burns with rage as she wraps her arms around herself and sobs. Her voice wavers as she talks about that day we lost everything. My fists clenched in my pockets as I try to keep my outward shit eating grin on. 'How could she forget? Did he do something to her?'

A sharp ache of pain ripples through my soul as she slowly breaks apart like glass in front of me. She starts to talk about a dark place. I have never been so thankful for the flame kid Calcifer as he wraps his hands around doll face's own hand snapping her out of wherever her mind went. A smile as fake as mine spreads across her lips as she looks down at her brother. Her eyes soften full of love and affection that reminds me more of a mother than a sister. My eyes study her glass coated soul, the purple flames burn brighter as she looks at her brother small flicks of white like snow falling in a snow globe catch my eyes before the kids own soul burning brighter than the sun draws my attention. Bright golden yellow, orange and red flames lick around his soul in a show I've never seen before.

"I'm alright Cal I think it's time we head back up to the surface. Mom's probably worried sick by now." Seeing an opening my bones almost rattle at the chance to make up for my outburst. Stepping forward I get close to my doll as her voice fills the room "Grillby, Sans I'm sorry for overreacting and letting my emotions get the better of me." She says doing that same damn nervous rubbing at the back of her head thing that always made me want to run my fingers through her curls.

"It's okay kid…" I mutters as I feel my cheek bones burning blue with a blush from all the thoughts going through my head. "We need to work on your magic though." I Say trying to get my mind off of the past as she nods her head allowing her curls to bounce around her face. My hand moves before I know it and lays on her wide dainty shoulders. "we'll need to talk about things when we get back but until then would you like for me to take you and Calcifer some place cool?" I ask with a small shy smile as the kid tightens his grip on my dolls hand as a longing fills my soul.

I watch as she nods her head in agreement, my bones start to quake as I hold out my hand for her to take. My wide smile hides my emotions as I watch her hand hesitate in midair.

"It's okay kid I promise I won't hurt ya." I say begging with my soul for her to trust me. Taking a deep breath, her soft hand grabs onto mine, holding tight to my bones my eyes lock onto hers. "Okay, now both of you hold on tight we're going to take a shortcut." I say as I go through the void holding tightly to my dolls soft hand. Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel I use my magic to open the exit allowing us to step into a cavern outside of the wishing room. Keeping my hand in hers I rub my thumb back and forth across the top of her silky skin. Pausing, I turn to look over my shoulder at the only two other people who would understand. Looking into their souls I see that Doll Faces still hasn't changed much, Calcifer's on the other hand burns in a way I've never seen before, but a small spark of something familiar writhes in the center like lava in hot land.

"What?" Calcifer asks, irritation dripping from him as his orange glow lights up the stalactites that hang from the top of the cavern as he clings to her arm like the child he is. Sighing, I close my eyes muttering "Just like Times. Always so impatient. What were you thinking Gaster?" Opening my eyes, I feel the age I should be, looking at Qween with tired eyes I feel a pitiful smile fill my face.

"Nothing kid I just realized something." I say letting go of my Doll faces soft hand to pat Calcifer on his head, his flames warm my bones as they burn in between the bones of my hand as I ruffle his flames.

"Stop that!" Calcifer yells letting go of doll faces arm to grab at my wrist with one of his warm hands, tugging he tries to move my hand off of him, giving up Cal look up at me with a glare his lips slightly pouting as he asks "What did you realize Smiley bones?" a wider happy smile stretches across my skull as I squat down to Calcifer's level just like I use to with Paps.

"That you and I aren't so different." I say winking at his confused face, pulling myself up to stand, I drop my hand off the kids head to pat his shoulder.

"Bones?" Calcifer popping voice says in a worried way causing Dolls eyes to flicker between the two of us trying to catch what is going on.

"We both want to protect our loved ones." I say shoving his hands into my jackets fleece lined pockets trying to not look at her. "Whelp. Kids let's go." I say turning my back to them, closing my eye sockets I sigh as I start to slowly walk away leading them on.

"Sis?" I hear Cal say in an unsure voice that pulls at my soul. 'I'll need to earn his trust.' I think as I hear her soft hum of her acknowledgment, holding my breath I wait for his next question.

"How come you never told me about Doctor Times?" He asks as their feet stop moving, shuffling of small feet across the rocky floor signal that I should stop. Leaning against the way I watch as she sighs and runs one hand through her long curls. Bending down to eye level in front of him she coos at the kid placing one of her hands against his cheek. My eyes watch as the orange light dances across her pale flesh, shadows dance across her face illuminating her lips. Flames dance in her eyes as she smiles widely at the kid, her kid. Her soft lips meet the red gem of Cal's forehead before she pulls herself up to stand tall. I watch as she turns around to see me leaning against the cave wall, her smile widens slightly as she spots me. The small glowing hand of Calcifer wraps around doll faces as their fingers intertwine. Walking towards me she glances down at Cal, following her eyes I see him rubbing his arm at his eyes wiping tears away.

"You and the kid good Doll face?" I ask pushing off the wall to stand in front of them. I watch as she looks down at her brother, smiling a big toothy grin as Calcifer's glowing ruby eyes look up at her with an adoring look.

"Yeah Sans we're good." her soft voice flows filling my skull as they follow me through the dark of the cavern. Slowly the orange lite walls are replaced with a bright cyan glow. The sound of trickling water reaches hits my skull as doll faces footsteps fall faster. A sudden grab at the soft fabric around my coat draws my eyes down my wrist. Her dark hand clinches the fabric tight as she walks faster pulling me along.

"woo what's the rush sweetheart?" I say as she pushes faster. The soft glow of waterfall reaches my eyes as I get what she's in a hurry for.

My eyes widen as her soul starts to flutter like the wings of a butterfly as we make it to the opening.

"Wow!" I hear Calcifer say as we come to a standstill.

"It's just like the dreams." I hear her say in a hushed voice as she takes in the wonder of the room. My soul flutters as I watch the cyan light flicker across her skin dancing against her pearly white skin. "Wow! It's beautiful" she says causing me to look up at her with hearts in my eyes.

"Sure is." I answer as she turns to look at me, a pretty purple color lights up her cheeks as she blushes. Her hand grabs mine slightly squeezing my metacarpals as her body is shoved into my arms. A soft purple glow lights up my coat as her wide eyes look up into mine.

"Sorry." She whispers shyly as her face glows a shade that I'm falling in love with, my own cheeks burn as I whisper back.

"It's uh it's no problem doll face." Softly holding onto her fleshy arms I help her onto her feet. She turns around only to see Calcifer standing out of arm's reach, a wide smile on his face as he gets a good look at our flustered faces.


	14. more Underground fluff

Okay so here's part two to fluff underground. More in Sans pov. let me know what you think please and I plan on getting back on to the main story in the next chapter.

* * *

"Sorry." She whispers shyly as her face glows a shade that I'm falling in love with, my own cheeks burn as I whisper back.

"It's uh it's no problem doll face." Softly holding onto her fleshy arms I help her onto her feet. She turns around only to see Calcifer standing out of arm's reach, a wide smile on his face as he gets a good look at our flustered faces.

"Catch me if you can sis!" He yells taking off towards one of the streams.

"OH you're so on little one!" She yells taking off after her brother in a run, their laughter fills the air causing my soul to bubble over with happiness. A real laugh falls from my mouth for the first time in what feels like years. I watch as her small hands grab her brother around the waist, he squeals as she throws him onto her shoulder with a loud battle cry and begins to spin. "ROAR! YOU CAN'T OUT RUN YOUR BIG SISTER!" she yells spinning in a circle as Calcifer's loud laugh fills the room, echoing off the stone walls.

"AHH! Sis you're making me dizzy!" Calcifer pops as a tree root grabs her heal causing her to flail my arms as she falls backwards. Moving on pure instinct my magic flares, the soft blue glow encases Calcifer and Doll face allowing me to lay them softly in the tall glowing grass softly. Flipping Calcifer so his head is beside doll faces he lays opposite of her. "HAHA! See sis!" He pops turning his head to look at her, the soft blue glow from the grass dances across their skin.

"Hehe guess you were right bro!" she says looking him in the eyes. "Have you ever seen such a marvelous sight?" she asks looking up at the glowing stone as I walk closer to them. Turning his head to look up at the sky he shakes his head

"No! Not really. Is this what stars are supposed to look like sis?" He asks with a sad voice.

"Yeah at one time it was like this!" She says pointing to the sky "But then the industrial revolution happened. Humans poison the planet and cover the sky with smog or lights making it hard for people in cities to see the stars." she says as I lay down next to them

"That's how it is in the cities?" I ask keeping eyes on the glowing crystals that poke out of the ceiling.

"Yeah, humans are always rushing around and seem to never have the time to just look up. Maybe if the roles were reversed humans would be better." she says in that soft voice laying a hand on her brother's head. Feeling a new feeling clawing at my soul I open my mouth unable to stop myself from what I'm going to say.

"Doll face, I'm not going to lie to you or your brother. Frisk has gotten us to the surface a number of times, so many times I can't even begin to count. But each time something happens and we have to start over. I don't want you two or Pap's to go through that." I say as I look over Calcifer then her unaware of the look on my skull. "Pap's and I, well we were talking" I start rubbing at the back of my skull as my cheek bones start to glow light blue and I start to sweat. "Well that is if you want too, uh I-we want you to come with m-us! You could live with us and we could, you know, be a family or something. But uh Pap's and I could keep you both safe and yeah know, you'll be around your own kind so it'll be good for both of you. I-We want both of you in our family if you'll have m-us." I stutter as my eyes flickering from Calcifer to her.

'Good job! Sans you sound so weird! There's no way either one of them will want to stay near you now. Oh god! You sound like some kind of weirdo! Their going to run back to those human then…' I think as a soft voice reaches me breaking my train of thought.

"Really Bones?" Calcifer says drawing my eyes to him. A guarded look meets my eyes filling my soul with sorrow. 'What have those human done to make him, a kid look at me like that?' I think as that hopeful longing in his voice fills me with hope, my eyes flicker to doll face then back to the kiddo.

"We wouldn't be imposing or anything right?" Doll face's soft voice asks with that same longing in even her own voice. 'Have these two been through?' Her straight white teeth bit her dark colored bottom lip as she waits for my answer.

"No you wouldn't be. We would love for you two to stay with us. Pap's was even talking about getting a matching car bed for you, kiddo if you stayed with us." I say as happiness fills me as I send a wink at Calcifer. His hopeful puppy dog eyes look up.

"Sis?" Calcifer asks looking at doll face with stars in his eyes. Her heavy sigh tells me she's going to cave as she closes her eyes before nodding her head causing her curls to bounce around her face "YES!" Calcifer yells hopping up and down.

'YES!' I echo in my mind as she next words hit me.

"But I have a few conditions!" she state with a firm voice sitting up only for Calcifer to jump into her lap. Rubbing her cute little nose against the kiddos I watch as her face is cast in his warm glow, mixing with the blue surrounding them. The picture of them together would cause my heart to stop if I had one. This is a side to these two that only I have had the chance to see. Pulling myself up into a sitting position my bones creak.

"Sure Doll face." I say leaning back on my hands, our shoulders almost touching "What are they?" I ask looking up at the glowing crystals with my wide, truly happy smile still on my face. She hesitates for a minute causing me to look her way only to see that cute color on her cheeks again. " _Tibia_ honest if you keep looking at me like that I'll start to think you have a bone to pick with me." Her giggle causes my smile to widen as Calcifer groans.

"Okay, okay." She says trying to get serious. "Alright Sans. Here's the deal if we go with you and Pap's I'm the boss of Calcifer. I make his rules and I expect them to be followed." She says all hints of a smile leaving her face.

"That's understandable Doll face." I say watching her face as a blush lights up on her face again.

"The human world isn't what you're hoping it to be. A Lot of human are cruel. They can't even get along with themselves so what makes you and the others think they'll get along with us?" She asks looking me in the eye sockets, her eyes unwavering. "They fight over religion, money, and many other things." She says holding her brother tighter. Her words echo around in my skull before I answer.

"That may be true but look at Frisk and your 'mom'. Frisk saved a race many times even when they tried to hurt her." I say looking away from her eyes back up to the crystals above, a frown on my skull. "Your 'mom' she made you in hopes of peace with monsters and humans." I say pulling myself up to stand, turning I hold my hands out to her and Calcifer as I look her back in her eyes filled with hope. "I think with humans like that on our side we stand a chance don't you?" Her eyes widen as Calcifer firmly grabs one of my hand.

"I do!" He says glowing brighter looking up at his sister. Slowly her hand grabs mine, a warm smile on her lips.

"Well who am I to tell you boys no. Yeah! I believe you're right." she said tightening her grip on my hand. A smile lighting my skull back up as I take a shortcut back to the surface.

* * *

what will happen with the humans? Will Sans, Papyrus, Qween, and Calcifer get there own home? Will the government even allow monsters on the surface? What about all the magic? What will it effect? Will W. D. Gaster excape the void?


	15. Rewrite

-Qween's Pov-

Walking back to my room I try to clear my head of the skeletons that were pulled out of the closet. Stifling a small giggle, I open the door to my room only to end up in the lab. Stepping in I close the door behind me as Gaster walks into the room.

'Qween' he signs with a happy look on his face.

"Sup doc" I say with a sleepy yawn smiling back at him. In a flash he is across the room at my side.

'Are you alright you look stressed' He signs in a flurry of hand movements. Pushing off his concerns I force a fake smile on my face.

"It's all good Gas. I changed a lot of things this timeline. He I even made Asgore so made He threatened me with his weapon." I say watching as he nods his head before it stops, a dark look passing over his skull, signing 'He WhAt!' A scary look passes over his skull reminding me of when he found me in the void.

"Its fine just a misunderstanding! No need to get that look on your face." I say grabbing his skull in my hands. Black sludge starts to ooze out of the cracks in his skull onto my hands. "Now look at you! Your starting to melt Gaz." I huff only to be pulled tightly into his arms.

"Qween what were you thinking?" He asks placing one of his hands on my lower back the other sits on the top of my head moving back and forth as he pets my hair. My face rests firmly on the blue plush turtle neck that hugs his ribcage. Sighing I take in his scent, old books and ozone.

"Heh, I was thinking about getting help to save everyone numb skull." I say with a slight giggle, before pulling away. Grabbing my forgotten pack I handing over my notebooks. "Here's everything I found and what I could put together. I hope it's enough to get you out of here." I say watching as he looks over the notes his eye sockets widening in some places.

'These are exemplary Qween! That's my girl!' He signs with a wide smile before wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close and nuzzling the top of my head with his skull.

"Thanks doc." I say as he pulls me further into the lab

'So where are the other monsters?' Gaster signs as we walk to a part of the lab that is closed off to Calcifer.

"Mom put them up in the guest quarters of the lab. You know, that place that senator stays when he decides to check up on us." I mumble looking at the locked gray door in front of me. Gaster nods his head in understanding.

'Where's Cal?' He signs watching my face.

"He's in bed asleep with Pappy." I say rubbing my arm as Gaster's hands still "Gaster he want to leave the lab and have a home like a real family. I want to give him that…" I say fading off as he looks at me with a frown on his face.

'That would probably be for the best.' He signs turning to open the door. 'It would be good for both of you, and I'm sure Sansy has already jumped at the chance to keep you both with him.' He signs with his back towards me. When I fail to answer he sighs heavily 'He has, hasn't he.' He asks as I look at the at the ground avoiding eye contact. Feeling cool bones grab my chin in a soft but firm hold, my eyes meet his white lights. "Qween." He croaks out in a staticy voice.

"Yeah he did, and I said yes Gas. I thought that way I could keep our family safer if we were all together." I say watching as he sighs.

"That will make this harder. Sans can see your soul Qween, and once he finds out you're not telling him something we'll both be in trouble." He says dropping his hand from my chin. Turning he walks into the room, following closely behind a soft blue glow lights up the dark room.

"Don't worry Gaster I won't let anything show. I don't like lying to them but it's the only way to protect them and you." I say walking over to one of the computers, my eyes darting over the states.

"Once they find out what we're doing they won't trust us Qweenth." Gaster crocks out looking up from his computer. Both of our eyes lock on the giant test tubes that are filled with the glowing blue liquid. Two dark figures float in the water, one a small figure no bigger than Calcifer the other a figure about the size of papyrus.

"It's either that or let them all die again Gaster. You and I both know I can't do this again not after that last one." I say rubbing at my chest trying to stop the phantom pains. Feeling soft hands on my shoulder I drop my hand from my chest as Gaster goes back to signs.

'Did those perversions harm you? You never told me?' Gaster signs tilting his head to the side in concern. Shaking my head, I place one hand on Gasters chest.

"No it was that versions of the scientists that harmed me. If I didn't get Calcifer and myself out when I did who knows what would have happened." I whisper as Gaster wraps his goopy arms around me pulling me into his sludgy firm body. One of his bony hands caressed my hair as I cry.

"It's okay now Qween they won't ever hurt you or Calcifer again after this timeline I promise." He whispers in a broken voice.

"It's b-better this w-way." I say through sobs looking up at the tubes. "T-they'll u-understand once t-this is o-over." I sob as Gaster calms me.

"I think you overestimate Sansy, my dear." He whispers kissing the top of my head with his teeth.


	16. the past Rewrite

Okay I've rewritten this chapter to make it less confusing. let me know what you think

* * *

-Qween's Pov-

"I felt it too Alphy. Like Sans said a dream some better than others…" Undyne says looking at her girlfriend. Standing up slowly, I walk over to Sans as his soul cracks, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I hug him tightly against my body, ducking my head into his neck.

"Please calm down Sans. You're not alone, I'm here." My lips move whispering against his bones. He stills the cold flames of his eye going dark as his shaky hands come up to wrap around my forearms. "It's Sans I might not remember what you do but I know I can trust you." I whisper as he lowers his head.

"It's alright doll." He says taking deep breaths through his nose and letting them out through his teeth. "I'm alright sweetheart." He says patting my arm.

"Bones?" Calcifer asks standing in front of him with a worried look on his face. "Are you going to be okay?" His popping voice asks as his flames flicker around his head. Small foot falls has my eyes meeting the determined eyes of Frisk. One of her hands held Asriel's tightly. Standing in front of us Frisk holds up one hand to sign at us.

'You sure you're okay?' She asks tilting her to the side, her dark brown bob falling around her face in a cute way. Pain shoots through my head causing me to grown as everything fades.

 _A small child the age of six stands in front of me. A cute little long sleeved shirt hangs off their small frame, bright purple cuffs cover the sleeves of the shirt along with the neck. A white sash is tied neatly around their neck, cute puffy dark blue pants hung their little legs stopping just over their knees, tan loafers finish the outfit. A wide toothy smile spreads across their face as they hold their hands out to me._

 _"MOMMY!"_

"Sis? What's wrong?" Calcifer's voice breaks me out of my trance.

"What? Nothing I'm fine." I say looking away from Frisk. Boney hands wipe at my cheeks.

"Then why are you crying doll?" Sans whispers. Feeling the cold wetness on my cheeks I wipe my tears away as I force out a laugh.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." I say turning my head I see Max and Mary peek their heads in the doorway. A worried look passes over Mary's face as she sees me wipe my tears away.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" 'Moms' voice cuts through like a knife. "I don't understand what is a reset or loop?" She demands standing up from her chair.

"We can explain that Doctor Marry." Max say stepping through the doorway Mary not far behind.

"Max! Mary what are you two doing here? Your supposed to be at your labs! And what do you mean you can explain!" She yells in a sharp tone that has me flinching.

"It's because of the first mage." Mary says stepping forward watching Asgore closely. His eyes harden as his frame stiffens, magic fills the air as he turns to look at my two friends.

"How would you know about that!" Toriel as her voice going cold as she steps in front of us like a barrier.

"Long ago Two races ruled over the earth: Humans and monsters." Mary says as Undyne snaps throwing her arms up in anger.

"We all know this story!" Ignoring her Mary continues.

"One-day war broke out between the two races. After a long battle humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell." She says as magic fills the air with its static. "But do either races really remember the real cause for the war? One single mage that changed our species forever, with the love that mage had for a monster that ended up being their death." She says as I remember the stories and legends I found in that other time line.

"What are you talking about human?" Undyne asks only for Asgore to shift and look at Toriel.

"You remember don't you King and Queen." Max says pointing at them accusingly "You were there after all!" He snarls looking at me with a longing look.

"That mage loved her monster so much she gave up part of her soul for them to have a child. A child born of magic and determination, some believed it was a blessing and the child would lead the races into a new day. But there were others that feared what that child could be capable of. So one mage full of jealousy and hatred used dark magic. He stirred the hate in the hearts of humans causing conflict and strife between our races, the war." I say behind Sans remembering the words I read causing the monsters to look at me.

"The first casualty of that war was the pregnant mage. The dark one forced the monster to watch as the tied her to a pole and set her ablaze, killing her and the unborn child. Then they turned on the monster, turning him to dust." Mary says as tears blur my vision.

"After that the war became bloody, and the dark one thrived on that hatred. His army of shadows claimed the souls of the fallen as the races fought unknowing that they were all being manipulated, like puppets on strings. The circle found out what the dark one had done, and was continuing to do but it was too late. Coming together they found that the only way to save both races was to seal monsters and magic away somewhere the dark one couldn't touch them. Unknown to them the dark had spies in many places, he found out about their plan and used it against them. The night before monsters were sealed away, dark one gathered his closest minions. Sending them out he had them gather up the humans, working together they forced the monsters underground. In the heat of the battle he pulls the circle from their homes in the dead of night. Using the spell, the circle was going to use he twisted it, filling it with his darkness and hate. The spell normally would have taken seven human souls each with a different color symbolizing humanity's best traits too complete. The circle was horrified by the dark one's plans. In the last minutes of the spell the red mage came up with a plan, if the monsters had to be sealed underground then the humans would not have magic again until the day monsters were freed. The red mage fought the dark one give the circle time to make sure that one day the monsters would be freed."

"One by one the souls of the other mages left their bodies to join as one forming the chains to bind all human magic. The dark one became infuriated lashing out he committed the ultimate sin among mages. He killed all the other mages body's without a second thought. Slashing the red mage across the chest he left her to bleed out in the dirt as he tried to twist the spell in his favor. The red mage watched in horror as the dark one's black soul left his body to join the others, twisting the spell the Dark one made it so the only way to break the barrier was from seven souls the same color as the circle or from a monster on the outside. Taking his dagger, the dark one killed himself becoming one with the barrier to keep his curse in place. The red mage with their last ounce of determination give up their soul chaining the dark one up in the void, they also made sure that the circle would be reborn to right the wrongs they made and stop the dark one." Marry says keeping her eyes on the floor.


	17. Mages and monsters

-Qween's Pov-

"How do you know this?" Toriel's soft cold voice draws my eyes to her as she stares at my friends.

"Ever young mage has to learn the mistake of our ancestors." Mary says. Like an explosion All the monsters in the room summon their magic ready to end the two mages in the room. Pushing past Sans I feel his hand clamp down on my wrist, pulling it free I jump in between the mages and monsters. Throwing my arms out I glare at the monsters in front of me.

"Qween what are you doing?" Mary yells startled as she tries to step in front of me. Pushing her back behind me I snap.

"Keeping you and everyone in this room alive."

"Move child!" Asgore demands in a booming voice, towering over me with a red trident clasped firmly in his hands his magic flares around me. My own demands to be released to drink in the strong magic.

"NO!" I snap

"GET OUT OF THE WAY QWEENTH!" He yells stepping forward as Toriel holds the Asriel and Frisk back. Calcifer grips Sans hand in fear as his eye flames to life. "Their dangerous! Can't you see I'm trying to protect you!" He yells again taking another step forward.

"THEIR NOT THE ONE HOLDING A MAGIC WEAPON AT ME!" I scream allowing my eyes to light up. Faltering in his steps Asgore takes a long look at me then looks at the two mages I'm protecting. "How do you know those two can be trusted?" He asks glaring at the mages behind me lifting his upper lip in disgust.

"Because we signed on to this project in an attempt to right the wrongs our people made. The circle is not the same as you remember." Mary say as Asgore sneers at her.

"I won't listen to a mages poisonous words."

"Then listen to mine! They swore to follow me!" I yell stepping forward. "I'm the one that is the bridge between out three worlds! And I will not allow another war!" I growl determination filling my soul, sighing heavily he allows his magic to disappear.

"You sound just like him." Asgore growls back before patting my head in an affectionate way. "I hope your right little one." He says walking over to sit heavily in a chair. Taking deep breaths, I calm my heart as 'mom' runs over to me. Looking me over she squares her shoulders as she glares at me.

"Young lady what were you thinking? You could have been hurt!" She angrily whispers as Calcifer hits my legs hard with his body. Wrapping his arms around my legs he buries his face in my stomach. San's and Pappy walk over to me.

"Are you alright Qween?" He asks in a soft voice that has me on feeling bad.

"Yeah I'm alright Pappy." I say wrapping my arms around his rib cage, I pull him close to me my other arm finds Sans, wrapping around his shoulders I pull him close also closing my eyes tightly I keep Cal in the middle. 'I'm alright. My family's alright' I think as my hands tremble from the access adrenalin. With my eyes close I miss the hate filled glare Sans sends Asgore.

* * *

-Timeline 578 Fracture 76 B-

 _Vines wrap tightly around my legs, biting into my flesh. Kicking off the vines, I push on. My legs ache as I push on up the mountain, thick brush cuts at my legs as trees mark a treacherous path. Deep panting breaths break the silence around me as a thick fog covers the mountain in a blanket. Stopping, I lean against a dark oak tree. The rough bark digs into my ripped shirt biting into my skin. A light glow of lavender colors the fog around me as I use my magic, the steady hum pulses as I move my hand from left to right. The pulses beat stronger and brighter whenever my hand hovers to the right, squinting my eyes I see an overgrown path that looks more like an animal trail. Letting go of my magic I push off the tree, my feet drag against the ground catching on a root causing me to stumble in that direction. Catching myself on a tree, I push on. After what feels like hours of rough hiking up steep hills, cuts and scrapes cover my body. My eyes catch sight of a gaping hole that looms out of the top of mountain like a open mouth, greeting me with a growl as the wind rushes past. My hands grip at the brush and rocks pulling me up and into the opening. A hiss escaped my lips as a rock cuts through my shirt and into my hip. Rolling onto my back I pant as I press my hand onto my hip applying pressure. Turning my head to the right my eyes are greeted by seven tall pillars of white marble are carefully carved into shapes of humans. Grunting I push myself up and drag myself over to the statues_

 _"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, the circle of magic." I whisper in a breathy voice. Studying each one I see that each look different. Each statue has a heart carved into the center of their chest, the hearts are chipped and faded with just enough of their original color left for you to tell what they were supposed to look like. Starting from the left the Green mage stands the tallest with a broad sword held in hand while the other help his hand outward as if to pull a person off the ground. The yellow mage is next in line with a bow posed in mid draw arrow notched aiming at enemies behind me. Next to him is the Orange mage, both of his hands are held up in a fist fighting pose, his feet are posed shoulder length apart. Wrapping cover his exposed fists. To the far right stands the turquoise mage, her smaller frame would make one think she was the weakest. But in her hands she welds a dagger with a furious look on her face, as if any moment she'll strike. The blue mage stands loosely next to her, her feet are wrapped tightly in thick bindings as her robes hide her body and shadow her face. The purple mage is next a large tome is held in her hands open to a page as she reads from it, her thick glasses cover her face hiding her eyes. A sword is strapped to her back as she stands firm in her place next to the others. Finally standing in the center of the six towards the front is the red mage. Their bright crimson heart is carved in the center of their flowing robes, chips of color are missing but just enough is left to give you the impression of its once radiant color. Their hands are held out between both walls as if offering their hands to two different people. Looking at each mage stand tall next to each other fills me with hope. Each mage has features weathered by time leaving their major details out. Looking behind the red mage's hands I see the walls of the cave are carved to look like the war. Humans on left side in a horde weapons and torches in their hands. In the front stands a king along with his two knights on each side of him. On the right side the monsters stand tall their king stands in the front his horns and armor polished stones of different color. One each side of him stands his guard. My eyes pause on one figure, stepping closer. My hands touch the stone caressing the details of the carving starting from the face trailing down._

 _"He looks like that thing I saw in the dark." I mumble to myself. My hands slide up the stone to cup his face, one hand drops lying flat where his heart would be if he was human, closing my eyes trying to think. Nothing but a blackness fills my mind causing me to give up. Sighing, I drop my hands as I turn and spot an onyx stone carved into a man. His face is missing unlike the others but his stance gives you the impression of his intent. In his right hand he holds a book open to the center and in his left is a sword raised above his head. His robes are carved in a flowing motion as if the wind is blowing. Behind him stands another horde of what looks like shadowy figures that mix in with the other groups of people and monsters. Following them with my eyes I hear the screams in my head as the shadows consume the lives of those beings and take on their form spreading their darkness. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I shuffle my feet across the dirt floor only to reveal runes on the floor. My eyebrows scrunch together as I summon my magic. Feeling it hum to life I wave my hand around sending the dirt that had built up over time out of the cave. My eyes widen in horror as I read. A sharp snap of a branch has me spinning around to come face to face with Mary. Her hands are up alight with a green light, her magic humming in the air causing the hairs on my arms to stand on end._

 _"Qweeny?" She asks in a childlike voice taking a good look at her I see she's not the same Mary I knew. Walking closer to her she runs to me pulling me into a tight embrace. "QWEENY I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" She cries, her face pressed into my breast. Placing one hand on her head I wrap my other arm around her as I look her over, she's a lot younger than I remember. By the looks of it she's only ten._

 _"Mary what happened?" I ask fearing the answer._

 _"It happened again! Another reset! We thought we found a way to stop it then you disappeared! Oh Qweeny! I thought you were erased like the others!" She cried clutching to me like a lifeline._


	18. secrets

-Qween's Pov-

Walking back to my room I try to clear my head of the skeletons that were pulled out of the closet. Stifling a small giggle, I open the door to my room only to end up in the lab. Stepping in I close the door behind me as Gaster walks into the room.

'Qween' he signs with a happy look on his face.

"Sup doc" I say with a sleepy yawn smiling back at him. In a flash he is across the room at my side.

'Are you alright you look stressed' He signs in a flurry of hand movements. Pushing off his concerns I force a fake smile on my face.

"It's all good Gas. I changed a lot of things this timeline. He I even made Asgore so made He threatened me with his weapon." I say watching as he nods his head before it stops, a dark look passing over his skull, signing 'He WhAt!' A scary look passes over his skull reminding me of when he found me in the void.

"Its fine just a misunderstanding! No need to get that look on your face." I say grabbing his skull in my hands. Black sludge starts to ooze out of the cracks in his skull onto my hands. "Now look at you! Your starting to melt Gaz." I huff only to be pulled tightly into his arms.

"Qween what were you thinking?" He asks placing one of his hands on my lower back the other sits on the top of my head moving back and forth as he pets my hair. My face rests firmly on the blue plush turtle neck that hugs his ribcage. Sighing I take in his scent, old books and ozone.

"Heh, I was thinking about getting help to save everyone numb skull." I say with a slight giggle, before pulling away. Grabbing my forgotten pack I handing over my notebooks. "Here's everything I found and what I could put together. I hope it's enough to get you out of here." I say watching as he looks over the notes his eye sockets widening in some places.

'These are exemplary Qween! That's my girl!' He signs with a wide smile before wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close and nuzzling the top of my head with his skull.

"Thanks doc." I say as he pulls me further into the lab

'So where are the other monsters?' Gaster signs as we walk to a part of the lab that is closed off to Calcifer.

"Mom put them up in the guest quarters of the lab. You know, that place that senator stays when he decides to check up on us." I mumble looking at the locked gray door in front of me. Gaster nods his head in understanding.

'Where's Cal?' He signs watching my face.

"He's in bed asleep with Pappy." I say rubbing my arm as Gaster's hands still "Gaster he want to leave the lab and have a home like a real family. I want to give him that…" I say fading off as he looks at me with a frown on his face.

'That would probably be for the best.' He signs turning to open the door. 'It would be good for both of you, and I'm sure Sansy has already jumped at the chance to keep you both with him.' He signs with his back towards me. When I fail to answer he sighs heavily 'He has, hasn't he.' He asks as I look at the at the ground avoiding eye contact. Feeling cool bones grab my chin in a soft but firm hold, my eyes meet his white lights. "Qween." He croaks out in a staticy voice.

"Yeah he did, and I said yes Gas. I thought that way I could keep our family safer if we were all together." I say watching as he sighs.

"That will make this harder. Sans can see your soul Qween, and once he finds out you're not telling him something we'll both be in trouble." He says dropping his hand from my chin. Turning he walks into the room, following closely behind a soft blue glow lights up the dark room.

"Don't worry Gaster I won't let anything show. I don't like lying to them but it's the only way to protect them and you." I say walking over to one of the computers, my eyes darting over the states.

"Once they find out what we're doing they won't trust us Qweenth." Gaster crocks out looking up from his computer. Both of our eyes lock on the giant test tubes that are filled with the glowing blue liquid. Two dark figures float in the water, one a small figure no bigger than Calcifer the other a figure about the size of papyrus.

"It's either that or let them all die again Gaster. You and I both know I can't do this again not after that last one." I say rubbing at my chest trying to stop the phantom pains. Feeling soft hands on my shoulder I drop my hand from my chest as Gaster goes back to signs.

'Did those perversions harm you? You never told me?' Gaster signs tilting his head to the side in concern. Shaking my head, I place one hand on Gasters chest.

"No it was that versions of the scientists that harmed me. If I didn't get Calcifer and myself out when I did who knows what would have happened." I whisper as Gaster wraps his goopy arms around me pulling me into his sludgy firm body. One of his bony hands caressed my hair as I cry.

"It's okay now Qween they won't ever hurt you or Calcifer again after this timeline I promise." He whispers in a broken voice.

"It's b-better this w-way." I say through sobs looking up at the tubes. "T-they'll u-understand once t-this is o-over." I sob as Gaster calms me.

"I think you overestimate Sansy, my dear." He whispers kissing the top of my head with his teeth.


	19. Thoughts

Two week pass slowly with the doctors, monsters and mages trying to come up with a plan of action. The government allowed the monsters to have the mountain surface and the park our lab is set up in. The military has also come into play and put up walls and placed guards to keep prying eyes out until we figure out how to break the news to the public. Which leaves me where I am currently leaning over my desk in the lab, a pencil in between my teeth as I read over the papers in front of me, stressed to the max. Keeping mages, monsters, and humans from fighting is like trying to tell a two-year-old no! Sometimes you just have to put them in a time out!

"Uh oh! I know that look." The deep voice of sans fills my ears causing me to jump in my chair as he pops up next to me. His bony hand rests on my shoulder as he looks down on me, worry causing the bones on his forehead to crease. "What's wrong doll?" He asks in that voice that makes my soul beat.

"Um W-well if I-I'm reading these papers right then we're going to have a big problem soon." I say slowly relaxing in his presence.

"Hmm whys that?" He asks leaning his chin on my shoulder, causing me to freeze.

"Uh w-well with t-the barrier down m-magic is pouring out. It's only a matter of time before the humans notice and who knows what it could do to them" I stutter out as his star lights look down at the papers in my hands. "You were a scientist once right?" I ask turning to look at the side of his head as he stares down at the paper with a frown on his face.

"Once a long time ago." He says frowning, seeing a chance to learn more about him I hand him the paperwork.

"Take a look and tell me what you see." I say watching as his eyes scan the papers. His grin slowly falls as he turns to the next page, his skull takes on a new look as he reads it over, a slight sheen of blue starts to coat his skull as he gets to the third page. "Please tell me I'm wrong." I whisper as I wait for him to finish reading.

"Well" He says clearing his nonexistent throat. "Your readings look right. So we'll just have to deal with it. What do you think we should do about it?" He asks wide smile on back his face as he takes a seat next to me.

"Please don't do that." I say looking away from his fake smile back to my papers.

"Do what?" He asks startled look me in the eyes with that fake smile.

"That right there! Your faking a smile like everything is alright when we both know it's not." I say clinching my fists. "You don't have to pretend with me you know." I say keeping my eyes on the papers in front of me.

"Sweetheart" Sans deep baritone voice fills my ears, keeping my eyes down I hear him sigh. "Doll face look at me please" He asks grabbing my chin in his hand. Looking into his star lights I watch the smile fall from his face. "How is it you are always able to read me like a book?" He asks before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Sans you better not fall asleep on me." I warn in a play full voice.

"Darling no one can fall asleep on you." He says causing me to flush purple, leaning back with a smug look on his face he asks "So what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Well, just thinking over this stuff. If I'm right." I say only for him to cut me off

"Which you are." He says earning a glare from me.

"Then humans are being exposed to heavy amounts of built up natural magic which means they could gain abilities like the rest of us." I say looking at my hand to see it glow a soft lavender before fading out. "I mean look at me. I was exposed to heavy amounts of magic from the barrier and my magic has increased to unsafe levels. It reacts more with my emotional state now and could possibly harm those closest to me. If I was completely human who knows what would happen." I say leaning back in my chair tapping a finger on my chin looking at the white tiled ceiling.

"Well it's a good thing you're not completely human then." Sans says leaning back in the chair next to me he closes his eye sockets.

"You know that's not very helpful Sans." I say turning my head to look at him. A soft smile touches my lips as he relaxes next to me. "Sans." I whisper watching in amusement he cracks one eye open to look at me. "I know you're smart, why don't you work with me here in the lab?" I ask holding my breath watching as both eye sockets shoot open. "Mom and the others would love your input. And with the income here we could but a nice house for Pappy and Cal." I say looking away from his eyes to play with my fingers. "We could even get Alphys to join us."

"Well that's really nice doll face but I haven't worked in a lab in a long time and besides I don't think you'll want to work with me." He mutters peeking up through my eyelashes I see the cute blue blush has coated his cheekbones as his hands scratch at the back of his skull.

"NO! I um I want to work with you Sansy." I whisper feeling my own cheeks heat up as I look back down at my fingers. Peeking up through my lashes again I see his face soften.

"Okay Doll I'll work with you." He says leaning closer to me "But I have one question. What are we going to do about the housing situation? No offence but I don't think all the monsters want to live in tents or the lab." He says, causing me to sigh.

"The only thing I can think of to help that is to somehow come up with a way to get the town on our side. It's big enough for all of us to live comfortably and give everyone jobs but it's also small enough that crime is almost nonexistent. Which is good for everyone, less chance of hate crime." I say thinking about Papyrus and Calcifer.

"You've been thinking a lot about this sweetheart." Sans deep voice says running over my skin like a caress. Looking up at him I feel my skin flush as he leans closer. "So what are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?"


	20. new hope

-Qween's Pov-

"It's settled then." Louis's voice cuts through the room. "We'll meet back here in three hours with everyone that's going. Then we'll head out." He says with a smile. Taking that as my sign to leave I push my chair out only for a hand on my shoulder to stop me from getting up. My eyes flicker over to see the white fluffy form of Asgore at my side.

"Child, hold on one second." He says in that soft yet firm voice that only a father can have. We watch as the humans go there way leaving the magi, monsters and I left in the room.

"We still need to discuss how we will be dealing with the magi-" Asgore starts only for Celine to cut in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, King Asgore but I have a proposition for you. Us magi owe your people a debt that can never be repaid. Your people will need all the help you can get to survive in this world. I wish to extend the offer of not only my help but the Magi as well. We wish to stand by your kinds side again like we used to in the days of old." She says looking up at Asgore with wide hope full hazel eyes.

"We could use the help Asgore, and she is Lluvia's descendent after all." Toriel's voice of reason sways Asgore.

"Alright I'll allow it. But keep in mind that it will take time for monsters to trust Magi again, even a descendant of Lluvia." He says with a firm voice dismissing the magi. Nodding her head, Celine curtsies before turning and leaving out the door. Max and Mary following closely behind her. "Now little one let us talk about you and Calcifer living with the skeleton brothers." Asgore says with a twinkle in his eyes. Feeling a purple flush cover my face I look anywhere but his and Toriel's knowing eyes.

"Uh, sorry King and Queen fluffy, but uh, I have things I have to do." I say with awkward laugh. Pointing behind me, I slowly start to back towards the door. "I'll see you in three hours Asgore, Toriel." I say waving, before turning and bolting out the door. Their booming laughter follows me as I try to hide my purple face.

'You're just going to be living with them Qween. It's not like it's going to be more than that.' I think shaking my head. 'You're overthinking things again.' I think.

Looking up, my eyes catch the soft yellow light filtering through the frosted glass doors that lead outside the lab. Reaching out, my hand rests on the cold metal of the door handle. Gripping it tightly, I swing the door open. Crisp air greets me as I step out of the lab, my lavender eyes take in what awaits me outside. The monster 'camp' forces a lump in my throat. The shacks and drafty tents remind me of the internment camps during World War II. 'Humans, always repeating their mistakes. They did this to the Japanese.' I think looking up at the men on the top of the lab. 'It's like watchtowers.' My eyes move on to see monsters trying to make the best of it. One bunny woman approaches the human military men with a basket of something smelling delicious.

"Yes ma'am?" One of the men says with a southern drawl. His short brown hair shimmers in the light giving it an almost blonde look. Striking green eyes hold the bunnies as she starts to blush uncontrollably. Holding out the basket to the man her blue fur turns red as she looks down. The men around him start to laugh at her struggle.

"Awe looks like she has a crush on you James." One of the men says with a harsh laugh, causing the girl to sink in on herself. A sharp elbow silences Adam.

"Hey, cut it out Adam. Besides, I think she's cute." He says turning back to look at the bunnie monster with a soft smile on his face.

"Is this for me?" He asks in a soft voice that has her nodding furiously. Reaching out he takes her basket softly from her paws.

"You're so sweet. Why don't you allow me to walk you back home, ma'am? I'm afraid a lot of the men here were not taught manners from their mommas." He says with a charming smile, taking her free arm he wraps her hand in the crook of his elbow. "What did you say your name was ma'am?" He asks causing a new blush to dye her fur red.

"Harper, sir." She says in a soft voice. My eyes watch closely as he escorts her away from the men he was with. 'Looks like their is hope of humanity after all.' I think with a fond smile as I watch the start of a love story, only for my eyes to find an odd sight. Tilting my head in confusion I rub my eyes before looking again. Chuckling, I shake my head as Sans walks over to me with a warm orange glow emitting from his blue coat.

"Sans" I chuckle as he stops in front of me with a wide shit eating grin on his face.

"What's up Dollface?" He asks as I try to keep a serious look on my face.

"You have not happened to see Calcifer have you?" I ask biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Can't say that I have Doll." He says with a shrug of his shoulders, my eyes travel down to the glowing part of his jacket.

"Well, you must have had something amazing at Grillby's then, because you're just glowing." I chuckle as his grin gets wider.

"You can say it was an enlightening experience." He chuckles as I snort.

"Oh really?" I chuckle reaching out to poke him in the belly. A soft popping laugh is my reward.

"Wow Sans, I didn't know you laughed like that. It almost sounds like a little brother I know." I say looking into his eyes, only to reach out and start to tickle the glow of his belly. Muffled laughter has me looking up at Sans to see stars in his eyelights. Smiling pull my hands away from the glow only for small hands to reach out from under the blue jacket and grab my wrists.

"Oh look at that. I guess I'm just handsy to see you." Sans says winking at me as I groan.

"Oh come on, that one wasn't very good." I say a smile still on my face as he surges. "Can't all be winners." He says unzipping his coat my eyes widen as I see Calcifer sitting on Sans' hip bones just under his rib cage. Feeling my mouth open and close like a fish I look up to see the smug look on Sans' skull.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I ask reaching out I pull Calcifer out of his place inside of Sans. 'This is so weird.' I think shaking my head.

"Nope. Actually, I was feeling pretty empty until the kiddo decided they wanted to be my guts. I was nice and toasty too." He says with a chuckle.

"Really you two? Is this what I'm going to have to deal with when we're living together?" I ask hefting Calcifer into my arms missing the small hearts in Sans eyes.

"You just have to not let it get under your skin." He says smiling up at me. Calcifers popping laughter fills the air as I just shake my head.

"Oh god Sans." I say placing Cal on my hip, reaching out with my free hand I take San's hand in mine. A bright blue flush covers his face, a light purple covers mine own as his fingers intertwine with mine.

"W-we should be h-heading back t-to the lab. W-we're all going to see our new home soon." I say pulling San's along with me as Calcifer ignites with happiness.

-Sans Pov-

Three hours passed quickly with Dollface and the kiddo. Their laughter still fills my skull as we all sit in the military trucks heading to our new home. Calcifer chose to sit in my lap cuddled into my chest, the little sneak made sure that Dollface and I sat right next to each other. So close infact that she had to throw her arm around my shoulders and practically had me in her lap. Paps of course sat next to me to "keep Calcifer company" but they way he kept touching me told me he wasn't so sure about the new place.

"Look bone! I've never seen trees so big before!" Calcifers excited voice fills the truck causing Paps to look around in awe. My own eyes widen as I watch thick wide trunks of trees pass us by, long twisted branches cover the road twisting intertwining the branches of the trees on the other side like fingers. There was a sharp bump as me and Calcifer flying out of our seet; only for Qween to pull us into her side tightly. A light flush covers my cheekbones as her hand stays on my shoulder and the side off my skull to rest on the side of her breast.

"Hey Cal, what kind of tree fits in your hand?" Qween asks with a twinkle in her lavender eyes looking down on us as if nothing happened. Calcifer turns really quick to look at his sister, his flames crackling as he looks up at her with a wicked smirk.

"I don't know sis, what kind?" He asks with a fake innocence that makes me proud.

"A palm tree!" She says causing a chain reaction. Paps groans as Cal and I start to laugh. Peeking out of one of my sockets up at her I see a satisfied smile on her face. Once Calcifer's laughter dies down he holds up his hands.

"Okay okay I got one." Cal pops his flames burning a brighter orange color.

"Oh Cal nooooo!" Paps groans next to us with a smile on his skull.

"Where do saplings go to learn?" Cal asks with a wide smile on his face. Looking up at us with wide eyes. Shrugging my shoulders I look up at Dollface with a smile.

"I don't know what about you doll?" I ask snuggling closer to her, her smile spreads as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know where do saplings go to learn?" she asks in a soft voice poking Cal on his nose.

"Elmentree school!" He yells throwing his arms up as we all laugh and paps groans.

"NYOO, HOO HOO!" he yells as the trucks pull to a sudden stop jerking us forward.

"Looks like we're here." Qween's voice breaks through the silence. Climbing out of the truck I stare in awe at the town in front of me. A long newly paved street greets my eyes. Brand new building tower over the streets, standing four stories tall. Many little cafes and empty storefronts line the street leading down to a town square. The square is overgrown with weeds blocking everyone from seeing what lies in its center. A small warm hand wraps around my own drawing my eyes down to see Calcifer clinging to mine and Dollface's.

"It's spooky here." He whispers pulling us closer to his little frame.

"YES IT IS BUT, UH-HUM, THAT IS WHY YOU HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WITH YOU! AFTER ALL WHO BETTER TO PROTECT YOU THEN I!" Paps yells causing Calcifer to giggle. Letting go of our hands he runs to Papyrus with his arms held up. Paps grins widely as he bends down, hosting Cal up onto his shoulders he strikes a pose. "LOOK BROTHER WE NOW HAVE A NEW BROTHER! NYEE HEE HEE!" He yells only for Dollface to giggle.

"Okay you two, time to settle down." She says with a calming tone. "Hey look over there. Don't you think that would make a good place for Grillby to set up?" She asks looking over at me with wide happy eyes.

"Um yeah, he'd love it." I say looking away from her.

"Aw come on Sans; you know him best. Let's go take a closer look!" She says grabbing my hand. "Pappy, you two coming?" She asks pulling me behind her.

"COMING!" He yells running after us. Stopping in front of the building I take it in. Two large double doors of dark wood sit at the right of the storefront. Large windows cover the front of the bar, coated in a thick of layer of dirt. Many different shades of red bricks give the storefront a inviting feel. Thick metal made a frame over the windows and doors.

"This would be so cool, just needs a little cleaning up then it'll be wonderful." She says with that hopeful smile on her face that makes me just want to agree.

"I think Grillz will love this place." I say rubbing at the back of my skull. Her grip on my hand tightens as she turns to pull me away from the restaurant.

"QWEEN! CALCIFER! SANS! PAPYRUS! OVER HERE YOU NERDS!" The loud voice of Undyne hits us, drawing our eyes to the town square. Paps raises one hand to wave to her the other keeping a firm hold on the kiddos ankle. Dropping his hand he grips the kiddos other ankle he takes off running down the road to meet up with the others. Loud laughter trailing behind him as Calcifers flames burn in a bright hue.


	21. Town

-Qween's Pov-

I watch happily as Calcifer enjoys his time with Pappy. His loud laughter fills my ears, as a soft smile spreads across my face.

"So Dollface, do you plan to holding my hand all day? Not that I mind or anything." Sans' deep voice causes a shutter to run down my spine.

"I-if you d-don't mind." I stutter slowly pulling on his hand to follow after Pappy and Cal. "Come on, we better catch up." The soft patter of his slippers on concrete eases my nerves.

"Sis! Hurry up! Slowpokes!" Calcifer's loud popping voice fills the air.

"Sans quit boondoggling!" Pappy yells jumping around. Laughing at his antics I pull Sans faster behind me.

"Okay, okay you two. We're hurrying. No need to lose your head!" I giggle out as Sans starts to laugh. A wide smile spreads across my face at Sans' loud laughter. Pappy's groan fills the air as we reach them at the town square.

"Qween, no."

"Qween, yes!" I laugh only to receive a blank look. Letting go of San's hand I hold my own up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good Pappy." His eye sockets watch me unblinking before a wide smile spreads across his skull.

"COME ALONG THEN QWEEN AND SANS! WE HAVE A WHOLE NEW HOME TO EXPLORE! NYEE HEE HEE!" He poses his cape fluttering behind him as Calcifer poses on top of his shoulders with a loud "Nyee hee hee!" Of his own. My hand flies over my mouth to stifle a giggle at their cuteness.

"Okay you four, stop being so cute!" Undyne says walking over to us her arm over Alphys shoulders. "Not much of a town is it?" Her voice softens, her amber eye looking over the town as if trying to envision what it should look like.

"It's been left abandoned for a few years." Louis's voice breaks through the calm.

"Why? This place looks like it would be perfect." Alphys asks her eye looking closer at everything looking for a flaw.

"It's because the town is so close to the mountain. Many of the humans would rather live in a run down town than chance disappearing up here." Celine offers walking up to us, her eyes find me before traveling down to my intertwined hand. Her smile spreads across her lips, a lightness filling her eyes with hope.

"If they were so afraid, then why even build here?" San's deep rumble sends shivers down my spine.

"It was a young architect that didn't believe in airy of the superstitions of the mountain and wanted to show everyone else that the stories weren't true." Max's voice cuts in with a soft chuckle. "It's a good thang he built this place."

"Yeah, kinda convenient." Sans says watching Max with weary sockets making Max clear his throat.

"Yes, very. Well, what does everyone think of the town?" Max asks trying to change the subject.

"It could use some work but it's definitely better than having everyone camping out at the lab." I say looking around.

"True, but how long would it take to fix the damage to the buildings? Turn on the electric, water? How long would it take to make this place livable enough for all of us?" San's asks his thumb rubbing against my knuckles.

"Well that's easy to answer Sans." A new voice says as a woman walks up to our group. "Hello sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name is Christy. I'm one of the military's own contractors." She says adjusting the large frame glasses on her face as she smiles at us.

"How do you know San's name?" I ask feeling defensive.

"I told her everyone's names. After all Christy here is the best at what she does." Louis says sweeping in to wrap an arm around her shoulder, a wide smile on his face. "Chris here should have this place functioning by the end of next week-" He starts to brag only for Christy to duck out from under his arm and cut him off.

"With all due respect sir, for me to have this city up and running by then I'll need a big team-"

"We have everything you'll need covered already Chris." Louis says patting her shoulder without a doubt about her abilities.

"Is there anything we can do to help? Monsters have there own way of designing our homes." Asgore's deep voice fills our area as Toriel and him join our group.

"Not really Asgore sir. Unless your people want to help in the remodeling process. It's just going to be mostly making the right calls and getting the right stuff." Christy says adjusting her glasses. "It's actually kind of boring work but if you want to have your people figure out who is going to live where and what business is going where, that would help me a lot." She says with a sweet smile.

"WE GET TO PICK OUR HOUSE!" Pappy's loud cry of excitement fills the air making my soul flutter in happiness.


	22. house hunting

-San's pov-

I watch as Paps excitement fills the air, Calcifer's the first to to feel the change his own flames flicker to life. Burning brighter as he throws his fist into the air copying Paps.

"YEAH! HOUSE HUNTING TIME!" He yells with enthusiasm that fills Undyne next. Her loud yells causes the humans to jump as she grabs Alphys, pulling her into her arms she grins over at Paps. Her one eye glowing bright amber with a wide shark - like smile on her face.

"Race you dorks!" She yells before taking off in a run down the empty street her loud laughter floating behind her.

"UNDYNE WAIT FOR US!" Paps yells grabbing me and tucking me under his right arm, then grabbing dollface and tucking her under his other arm before taking off down the street. Calcifer's and Doll Faces laughter full my ears as we race after Undyne, the city flying by. My soul flutters in my chest as I turn to look at dollface. Her dark hair flies around her catching the sunlight giving it a golden hue. Her lavender eyes full of pure happiness, her dark lips pulled back in a wide smile that makes me want to kiss her. Her eyes meet mine and it feels like time stops as her smile widens. A blush covers my cheekbones as I try to look away.

"SANS! QWEEN! I THINK WE FOUND THE HOUSE'S!" Paps yells pulling me from the clouds. All too soon he sits our feet on the ground.

"Alright Cal you can't look at a house from up there." Qween's voice fills my skull placing a real smile on my face.

"Awe but sis." Cal starts to whine.

"No but sis I sure papy would love to look at houses too. Besides how are you going to find your own room from up there?" She says with a sweet smile.

"FEAR NOT CALCIFER I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HOLD YOUR HAND AS WE FIND OUR NEW HOME! NYEE HEE HEE!" Paps yells striking a pose causing Calcifers to smile as he copies Pap.

"OF COURSE NEW BROTHER! NYEE HEE HEE!" Calcifer yells back with a wide smile.

"Huh!" Paps sucks in a deep breath of air as orange tears weld up in his eye sockets. His arms wrap around Calcifer pulling him tightly against his chest. "DID YOU HEAR THAT BROTHER! CALCIFER ACCEPTED ME AS HIS OWN BIG BROTHER! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Heh sure did bro." I say a wide smile on my skull as doll face walks over to stand next to me. Her hand finds mine intertwining our fingers as she smiles at our brothers display in front of us.

"Alright boys let's find our new home!" she says our brothers nod their heads in agreement as Paps places him down on the concrete. "Go on you. Find one you want to look at first." She says with that sweet smile and voice that just makes my bones quiver.

"Okay sis!" Calcifer yell's pulling on Paps hand, he points behind him. "Lets look this way first!" He says in that happy popping voice.

"OKAY CALCIFER!" Paps yells with enthusiasm allowing the kid to pull him along.

"We'll find the best house ever!" Calcifer yells his flames burning bright orange countering the sun. Soft laughter next to me tells me just how much she's enjoying this.

"It's been awhile since I've seen him this happy, truly happy." She says with a far away look on her face, her eyes meet mine as that same soft smile she shows only to the kid covers her face making my soul jump. "Thank you San's. You have no idea what you and your brother have given us." She whispers with so much emotion my eye sockets widen. Taking a chance I lift one of my hands to her face tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Anything for you, Sweetheart." I whisper feeling the air around us change. Slowly she presses her cheek to my hand, closing her eyes, she turns just enough to place a kiss on my scaphoid bone.

"You shouldn't tell me that." Her lips whisper against my bones in light touches that make my body ache. Her eyes open looking at me with a darker hungry look. "I might take something from you." She whispers stepping closer. Swallowing unneeded air, I try to calm down.

"It wouldn't be taking if I gave it to you, Sweetheart." I say watching as her face changes almost as if she remembered something.

"SAN'S! QWEEN!"

"SMILES! SIS!" The collective yells of our brothers brought us back to the present.

"WE FOUND IT!" They yelled together running back to us. Calcifer jumps around on his little feet singing.

"We found it! We found it! A home! A home~ Come on Sis! Smiles! We want to show you!" He yells laughing breaking apart mine and doll faces hands to link his in place, standing in between us he starts to pull us along. "Come on! You two are so slow!" He yells as she laughs.

"HURRY UP! THIS IS NO TIME TO BOONDOGGLE!" Paps joins in only to cause doll face to laugh more.

"Wait a minute" She giggles out reaching out to grab Paps free hand she links us all together. "Now we can go as one big family." She says turning to smile up at Pap then down at her brother, when her eyes catch mine she sends me a wink causing my face to burn blue.

"Yeah! One BIG HAPPY FAMILY!" Calcifer yells pulling us closer together, his little face smiles up at me. 'God this kid!' I think smiling back down at him. 'A family.' I think looking up to meet those lavender eyes. 'I like the sound of that.'

"COME ON SAN'S WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Paps voice breaks me out of my thoughts. Looking around I see we're near the edge of town, the house's slowly get farther apart. Each house looks grander then the last, with large yards over gown in weeds.

"We're almost there! See that one on the end!" Calcifer says jumping around in happiness. "It's so cool sis! It's big enough for all of us and it has a huge back yard! Just wait until you see it!"

"YEAH IT'S AMAZING THOUGH NOT AS AMAZING AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Paps cheers from dollface's right.

"I'm sure we'll love it if you too picked it." She says with that soft smile that makes her look like an angel.

"Yeah bro. You and the fire ball know what's cool." I say watching as Calcifer's flames flicker first until he bust out in laughter, dollface soon following with Paps groans of displeasure.

"REALLY SANS THAT WAS BAD!"

"Tabia honest bro it kinda was." I say only for Cal to shake my arm to get my attention.

"It's okay San's we roof you anyways." Calcifer says smiling brightly, letting go of his hand I wrap my arms around him pulling him close to my chest. "Smiles?" His muffled voice asks in confusion.

"Heh, I'm so proud of you, fireball." I say missing Paps and Qweens soft looks.

"I think he steel got aways to go." Dollface says with a giggle as Paps groans.

"NO! NOT YOU TOO!"

"Yeah come on sis! You need to tie harder." Calcifer says turning in my arms to point to a rail tie in a yard.

"Oh does baby bro want to clay? Well I can terracotta with you all day!" She laughs as she walks backwards away from us towards our new home. Paps groans again walking ahead to get away from us, a small smile on his face. Calcifer jumps out of my arms, grabbing my hand he tugs on me as Qween takes off following after my brother.

"Come on smiles we can't let Sis beat us at puns!" He says pulling us to follow Qween.

"Heh, I don't know about that kiddo. She's kinda on a road." I say shrugging my shoulders only for him to narrow his eyes up at me, then sticks out his bottom lip he gives me puppy eyes.

"Please, smiles you're the pun master." He says looking up at me hopefully. 'Oh boy.' I think as I sigh heavily.

"Alright kiddo." I say as he cheers pulling me after him.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone! gosh the fluff is killing me! I hope you guys really like this! my update days are going to be sundays from now on. hours at work are cutting back finally! Any way let me know what you think and how you think this story should keep going! you likes, favs, and commits they keep me writing. Also I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested please message me! love you all -Mika3451

* * *

-Qween's Pov-

Running to catch up to Pappy I jump onto his back.

"Nyee hee hee! I caught you Pappy!" I yell smiling widely as his gloved hands grab my forearms.

"NYEE HEE HEE! NO I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE CAPTURED YOU!" He says with a wide smile. "NOW I SHALL TAKE YOU TOO OUR NEW HOME! NYEE HEE HEE!" He says gripping my arms tighter before taking off in a run. His boots pound against the concrete as the house comes into view. My eyes widen as he slows to a stop in front of a two story house that I almost forgot about. Sliding off of Pappy's shoulders I study the house that brings back so many memories.

"Come on Times! Take this blindfold off I'm afraid I'll fall." I say, seeing nothing but the green fabric that is tied around my eyes blocking out my sight.

"Have a little faith in me Qween! Besides what kind of brother would I be to let you fall?" His deep voice asks as his hands grip my arm and upper back.

"Oh don't lie. You'd find it high-larious!" I snip, a deep chuckle is my reward.

"No I'd find it ground-defining!" He says.

"Ugh no bro that was bad!"

"Oh come on you know you love my bad puns!"

"No I don't!" I say as he hums at me. "Okay Maybe just a little bit." I smile as he pulls me to a stop.

"Okay wait right here sis." He says as his hands vanish from me. "Okay you can take the blindfold off!" He says, reaching up I untie the knot.

"Really bro I don't understand what so special that you had to blindfold me…" I say my words fading away as the blindfold falls from my hand. My brother stands in front of me, his arms spread wide as he stands in front of a house.

"Tada! Welcome home sis!" He grins at my gaping mouth.

The bright blue paint is faded and chipped with time exposing some of the wood underneath. Some of the gray shutters that hung around the windows are missing while others are damaged. The large windows on the front are boarded up with plywood like all the other houses around. My eyes travel up to a dark gray shingled gabled roof. White trim hangs just under the roof and down the sides. A small porch is just large enough for our friends to stand comfortably on. 'It's the same house!' I think as a warm body wraps around my side.

"Do you like it?" Calcifer's voice pulls me out of my memories, looking down to meet his eyes I smile as I ruffle his flaming hair lovingly.

"Yeah Cal I love it. We'll have to fix it up." I say looking up from him to to the house.

"OH CAN WE PAINT IT ORANGE!" Pappy yells from my right jumping from foot to foot in excitement.

"Sure Pappy." I whisper out as a wetness gathers around my eyes blurring my vision.

"Cal why don't you and Pappy go see if we can get in the house." Sans says as Cal looks up at me with a questioning look. His flames flicker as he looks from sans, pappy, then me.

"I'm okay Cal, go with pappy. I just need a moment with Sans." His hand grabs at my shirt tugging me down to kneel at his height, he presses his forehead against mine. The ruby red gem molds to my forehead warming the skin there, pulsing with his magic.

"I love you sis." He whispers looking me in the eyes, I watch the emotions in his eyes.

"I love you too my fireball." I whisper back pulling back to kiss his gem, standing up I watch as he smiles up at me before turning and running to Pappy. Pappy's gloved hands reach down lifting Cal back onto his shoulders, the two run around the house wide smiles on their faces.

"So you gonna tell me what's got you so upset?" Sans deep voice sends shivers up my spine, his shoulder brushing against my arm. Taking a deep breath I pull my eyes away from the house to look at Sans. His shoulders hunched forward with his hands tucked into his pockets. The white eyelights that remind me of stars are dim almost nonexistent in his dark sockets.

"We used to live here. Times and I." I whisper pausing to clear my throat of my emotions and wipe the tears from my eyes. "He um he bought it after we were considered living beings. It was a surprise." The shuffling of his slippers against the dead grass fills my ears as he look off to the left avoiding my eyes.

"We don't have to live here if it's too much doll. I'll just tell Paps and the kid-"

"No it's fine! He would have wanted us to live here." I say look him over, watching as he seems to fold into himself. "Though we'll have to make it more of our own. We could make it look like more your home in Snowdin. Oh! We could even have a lab in the basement! We'll have to knock out a few walls for more room." I say tapping my chin as I think over everything that is going to need to be done.

"Woah. Doll don't you think doing all that would ruin your memories of this place?" He asks a worried frown on his skull as he looks up at me with dark eye sockets.

"You're really concerned about that?" I ask watching his face flush blue.

"Well, yeah he was your brother. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret later." He mumbles looking at the grass again, sighing I grab his shoulders. Pulling him into my chest I wrap my arms around his rib cage. Leaning forward I rest my chin on top of his skull.

"I know and I miss him everyday but I still have my memories of him. So to me it's almost like he's here. That can never be taken away. Heh besides he would have wanted me to move on and have a happy life." I say look up at the house with a fond smile. "He would have loved you two by the way." I say smiling down at him as he wraps his arms around mine, his hands squeeze my hands.

"SIS WE FOUND A WAY IN!" Calcifer's loud yell pulls my attention away from Sans. Kissing the top of his skull, I step away holding on to his fingers until they're out of reach. Turning I smile back at him.

"Come on, Sansy! Let's go look at our new home." I watch him blush before turning and running to the backyard.

-Sans Pov-

"Well, yeah he was your brother. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret later." I mumbles looking at the dead grass again, kicking at some plants. 'Great one bone head now she's going to leave with the kid! Why did I have to open my mouth?!' I think folding in on myself. A heavy sigh fills my soul with dread. 'YOU DID THIS! NOW YOU'LL LOSE HER AGAIN!' I scream at myself only for warm hands grab my shoulders. A strong tug has me falling backwards only for her to catch me in her arms. My skull rest perfectly between her breast again as her arms wrap around my rib cage holding me in place. A pressure on the top of my skull, her voice rumbles through my skull confirming my thoughts that she's resting her head on mine.

"I know and I miss him everyday but I still have my memories of him. So to me it's almost like he's here. That can never be taken away. Heh besides he would have wanted me to move on and have a happy life." She says turning us to face the house. "He would have loved you two by the way." her voice takes on that soft loving tone she uses with the kid. The pressure of her head on mine leaves, lifting my arms I wrap them around hers. 'She's so soft and warm.' I think as I intertwine our hands, gently squeezing them.

"SIS WE FOUND A WAY IN!" Calcifer's loud yell pulls my attention away from Qween. A soft wet feeling on the top of my skull I feel her arms unwrap from me. She holds to my hand until her fingers slip out of reach as she steps away. My eyes watch the swing of her hips as she walks the the grass to stand at the corner of the house Paps and Cal disappeared around. Slowly she turns around, her long curls bouncing behind her framing her face as her face splits into a smile.

"Come on, Sansy! Let's go look at our new home." I feel my cheeks heat with my blush.  
With that same damn smile that makes my knees weak on her face she turns and runs to the backyard.

"Yeah, he did." I whisper once she's out of earshot.


	24. trip to town part one

-Qween's Pov-

"Qween, are you sure about this?" Mary's worried voice draws my attention away from my task of grabbing a set of car keys.

"Oh come on Mary! It's been a month since the monsters resurfaced, it's about time a few of us went into town. Besides we need to get supplies for our homes." I say with a cheesy grin on my face.

"You know I'm just looking out for you. Humans they don't understand what's going on and you know what happens when they get scared of something they don't understand." She says placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I know Mary." I sigh grabbing the keys. "But that's why we have to do this. If we stay up here on the mountain the humans will never get used to us, and will always fear us. So what better way to show them they have nothing to fear then to greet them like loving neighbors?" I ask spinning around on the balls of my feet to face her with a wide smile.

"How does San's feel about this?" She asks with a heavy sigh, only to cross her arms at my nervous look. "You haven't told him yet have you? Oh god Qween!" She starts to freak.

"I was going to tell him" I mutter poking my forefingers together in a nervous habit. "But there wasn't ever a right moment, a-and you've seen how protective he is over Cal and I. I just didn't want to worry him so I asked Undyne and Alphys to go with me on this first run." I say shyly.

"Really!? Qween You know you're going to have to tell him-"

"Tell me what." Sans says more than asks. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I meet his glowing eyes watching as his strained smile twitches at the corners on his bones. 'Oh no.' I think watching as Marry slides past us and out the doorway, disappearing from view.

"Tell you that Undyne and Alphys and I are heading into town-"

"And you're just telling me this now?" He growls eye socket twitching in annoyance as he stocks closer to me.

"San's I-I was going to it's just that-"

"It's just what?" He raises his voice, standing in front of me. Slamming his hands on the wall behind me, he pins me between him and the wall. His dark eyes look up at me as his grin falls. "I can't lose you again, Qween. You, Paps, and the kid are all I have left in this crazy world. I can't..." He says in a broken voice, his eye lights dim as they meet mine. His words die before they leave his mouth. Feeling a tugging in my chest at his broken look I lean forward softly pressing my lips down on his teeth. My hands slowly slide up his arms to reach up to rest on the sides of his skull as a soft purring sound rumbles from his chest. Slowly, I pull myself away looking into his returning eye lights.

"You won't ever lose me, Sansy. But if it makes you feel better, come with us." I say a small spreading across my face at his awe struck face, his eye lights shaped like little hearts. Giggling, I kiss his teeth again before sliding past his arms and walking to the doorway. Pausing, I grab the frame with my hand as I turn and look back at him with a wink. "You know you taste sweet almost like blue raspberry candy, Sansy." I tease watching as his face flushes blue before walking out of the room.

Hours later the four of us are bouncing around in the back of a military vehicle heading down to lower Ebbot. The military refused to allow us to head into town with out there trained personnel, they also refused to allow me to drive one of their vehicles. The ride is mostly quiet, only broken with the occasional excited words of Undyne.

"Do you think the humans in town will like us?" She asks pulling my attention away from the window I was frowning out. Turning to look at her, my frown meets her concerned look.

"I hope so. Most humans nowadays are a lot more accepting than they used to be but we can't count on it so it's best to be prepared." I say meeting her eyes as my frown falls to thinking look.

"I-it's a g-good thing we l-left Papyrus and Calcifer at h-home then." Alphys says turning into the conversation, Sans hand squeezes mine in agreement with Alphys. Slowly the truck slows as the trees start to thin and building start to come into view.

"Yeah." I agree as the truck come into town.

"Okay everyone, welcome to lower Ebott!" One of the military men says stopping the truck at the red stop light.

"WOW! So this is a human town?" Undyne asks a wide grin pulling at her face. "Where are the giant robots? And swords woman?" She asks looking around in anticipation.

"Undyne thats anime." I giggle out "We don't have giant robots, yet. But the swords woman was along time ago." I say smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Aw man." She says under her breath looking back out the window at everything she can see. Sans staring out of the corner of my eye, I turn to meet his eyes. A questioning look covers my face as he just smiles and winks at me.

"Okay everyone we're at the store. Let's get everything you need and get back." The same guy says pulling the truck into the home improvement store.


	25. Calcifer and MK

Chapter 25: Calcifer and MK

Summary:

In which Calcifer feels new emotions and meets Monster Kid.

Notes:

Okay everyone sorry this one is a little late. Its blackout week lol college finals are killer. Shout out to all the college students for working your butt off! Stay determined! Thank you to the lovely Lotus wolf for fixing my errors! As always thanks for reading and bearing with me, let me know what you guys think.

-Qween's Pov-

"Aw man." I say under my breath while looking back out the window at everything I could see. I can see that Sans is staring out of the corner of my eye, so I turn to meet his eyes. A questioning look covers my face as he just smiles and winks at me.

"Okay everyone, we're at the store. Let's get everything you need and get back." The same guy says pulling the truck into the home improvement store.

Once the truck is pulled into a parking spot, we all pile out. I watch in awe as Undyne flexes her muscles as she stretches her arms causing poor Alphys to blush. Giggling I reach into my pocket pulling out my list. San's rests his chin on my shoulder as he looks over the list.

"asgore really left nothing out did he?" His deep baritone fills my ears making me close my eyes just for a moment to enjoy his presence. "you alright there doll?" He asks in a softer tone that has me leaning back into his body.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I whisper back.

"Come on you love birds, the store awaits!" Undyne's loud cry shatters the moment. With a loud laugh she grabs Alphys and starts running to the store, the two military men that came with us rush after her struggling to keep up with her pace.

"well my lady, the store awaits." Sans says holding out his arm to me, covering my mouth to contain my snickers as I wrap my arm around his.

"Why thank you kind sir." I joke stepping into the store.

~Calcifer's Pov~

Pouting, I rest my head on my hands as I watch Pappy run after Frisk and the other monster children. My flames flicker and pop in irritation as I watch Pappy lift Frisk into the air and spin her around before hugging her close. My flames darken as I watch Pappy show her the attention I wanted only for myself.

"Yo! Um, you're Calcifer right?" A little orange armless monster asks.

Dark rings rim his brown eyes giving his eyes the appearance of black eyes, his long tail wags back and forth as he stares at me with a wide toothy grin. Spines start from the top of his head and trail down the back of his head stopping at the top of his neck almost like hair.

Huffing, I cross my arms as I whisper "Yeah, I'm Calcifer." Turning my head I look away from him and down at my crossed arms, my flames burning low as he cocks his head to the side.

"Well, Calcifer dude, do you want to play with me?" He asks rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet smiling up at me. My flames flicker crimson before I peek up at him.

"Wouldn't you rather play with Frisk?" I ask pursing my lips at Pappy and the others' loud laughter.

"No yo! I want to play with you." He says bumping his head against my arm causing a small smile to spread across my lips. "Come on dude! Let's go play!" He say bumping my arm again causing me to laugh.

"Alright! Alright! Let's play!" I say jumping out of my chair to stand by him. Smiling I look around the room for something to play before my smile drops.

"Yo! Let's go play outside!" He says again bumping my arm before running out of the room, laughing I follow closely behind. Stepping out into the sunlight, I close my eyes and open my arms greeting the light with a hug. Hearing a loud "Ump!" My eyes shoot open to see the orange monster kid laying on the ground on his belly.

"Oh gosh! Are you okay!" I yell running over to him grabbing his shoulders I help him sit up.

"I'm okay!" He laughs off his fall as tears fill his eyes. "Just fell! No worries yo!" He says smiling up at me.

"You're sure? I mean we could always do something else if you're hurt. OH! I know! Come on!" I say helping the kid to his feet, keeping my arm around him I help him back to the lab.

"Hey what's your name? You never said." I say looking over to meet his eyes.

"Oh, um, I'm Monster Kid or MK for short." He says smiling over at me.

"Monster Kid, huh, I like it!" I say smiling as we reach a door. "Prepare to have your mind blown MK." I say opening the door to reveal my room. I watch MK's face fill with wonder and awe as he looks around my room and take it in.

"Wow! This is all your's?" He asks with wide sparkling eyes, smiling widely my flames pop in excitement.

"Yeah! Come on you haven't even seen the best part yet." I say helping him to my red rocket ship bed. His eyes widen as he stares up at the ceiling.

"YO! Cal, it that space?"

Looking up I see the bright green, blues, and yellows of the spiral nebula that Qween and I painted on the ceiling. The center light of my room is painted in yellow glow in the dark paint to look like the glow of sun while a orange ball covers the light bulb. Glow in the dark stars in different colors and sizes branch out all over the nebula and across the ceiling giving it the look the night sky. Small orbs hand over the room like little planets.

"Yeah, or at least it's supposed to look like space. Sis says it looks different than that and this is an artist's rendition." I say before standing up and heading over to my toy box that looks like some kind of space station. Lifting the lid I dig around for some of my toys.

"Yo! What is that?" MK's voice calls from my bed as he looks over at what I'm digging through.

"It's a space station toy box. Oh! Look what I found!" I yell in an excited crackling voice pulling out two space helmets, along with a sword and spyglass. "We can play space pirates!"

"YEAH!" MK yells in excitement as I rush over with the stuff before running over to the tv in the corner of my room. Digging through my movies I find a space themed stopping at a cowboy bebop case I smile wildly as I put the dvd in the player. Running over to my bed I launch myself into the air with a loud cry before plopping onto the bed with enough force to cause MK to pop into the air before he landed back onto the bed, the helmet he put on his head fell lopsided hidding his face. His loud laughter mixes with mine as I straighten his space helmet before grabbing my own and tugging it on. The opening song to Cowboy bebop fills the air. Jumping on my bed we pretend that we're flying through space fighting off bad guys and collecting bounties.

"Hey, Cal?" MK asks as we sit down to watch the show. I hum in response. "So what's it like to have parents?" He asks in a soft voice causing me to turn and look at him, he keeps his eyes on the tv as I watch.

"Don't you have parents?" I ask as his face falls.

"No yo. They, uh, they fell down along time ago." He says in a soft voice that has me worried.

"Well I don't really have normal parents." I say scooting closer to MK. "My 'mom' didn't even make me." I chuckle without hummer. "My sister Qween has always been more of a mom to me than anyone in this lab. As for a dad well he made me and loves me but can't always be there, ya know? But ever since Sans has been around it's like I always have a mom and dad around, and Pappy. He the best uncle anyone can have." I say with a light smile on my face.

A loud sniffle causes my smile to fall, spinning on my but t I see MK has his face buried in his knees. Soft cries and sniffles cause my flames to dim and pop in worry. "Hey don't cry MK." I say reaching out with and unsteady hand, wrapping my arms around him I try to calm him down like my sister always did for me.

"I-I just w-wish I h-had a f-family y-yo." He cries as I feel my own eyes water up with him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!? LITTLE ONES WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Pappy's loud voice breaks us worse making us cry harder.


End file.
